Redemption of the Kitsune
by The Swordslinger
Summary: There's no right part in murder, not now, not ever. And he's not here to make a name for himself. Redemption? You can call it that. Sometimes you need to be evil to make up for your past mistakes and do the right thing in the future. Agent for the world, a blade made to assassinate crime, and an adversary of the Justice League. Things haven't even begun. Strong Naruto x harem.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING, so I made this for one reason: love. Love for the DC heroes, the lost potential of Naruto, and the meaningful existence of Gray Fox. I'm doing this thanks to Hitman Absolution giving me good ideas for a silent killer with a heart deep down.

**XXXXXX**

This world

-_PROJECT: ULTIMATE SOLDIER_

_-Data log entry, date _[REMOVED]_:_

_The big wigs at the government behind the president finally decided to do something useful about our "heroes" always saving the day but letting the criminals go into warm, comfy cells for them to break out days after. In my opinion, professional of course, it's about damn time. Batman may be one of the greatest heroes of our time, but the fact he lets criminals like the Joker leave is what makes me hate his guts. Apologies for that personal note._

_Thankfully, due to the nation's finest (add sarcasm there), we have enough money to build an army, but they want less expenses being thrown out the window so of course we come to what is best and much more economical for them: the one man army, someone stupid enough to sign for a job about killing thousands for a buck per day. Makes me glad I did my math._

_So, who would the unfortunate bastard that I'd get to experiment on be but a nobody the government found after he trashed an entire base killing, as stupid as it sounds, a ridiculously overpowered man controlling a demon. The guy, some Japanese kid who will arrive shortly after I finish writing this log, actually gave himself willingly after killing the monster and the man controlling it with his bare hands. Actually, he didn't have much choice after almost dying and the generals deciding that if he saved them from a gigantic monster he deserved to be treated._

_He was at their base for some time, got to know them and spoke to the guys about his past. Turns out even the generals liked him, seeing him as a likeable kid even after saying he suffered a lot. It took them a lot to earn his respect to get him to open up, and they refuse to tell me his back-story. Morons, it could save me the trouble to go through a personal examination, but if I think it through it is more fun doing so personally. On a side note, I think he's ungodly cute and slightly sexy this kid._

_Well, I am a woman…God, I need to get laid._

_-Data log entry, date _[REMOVED]_:_

_Subject is surprisingly very strong, emotionally. It seems as if he's seen a lot through his years. It might be fun to experiment on someone who may be able to take all this painful experiments. However, I will not play with his mind. What good is an intellect if it's not able to be used with some wisdom? This kid seems to have it…From wherever he came from this kid has to have gone through a lot of shit._

_Subject's name is _[REMOVED]_ and so far he's shown to be quite useful, but in the need of some polishing. He knows the basic hand to hand combat, but lacks discipline. Yet the skill he doesn't have is compensated with his resourcefulness and the fact he seems to have a sixth sense that tells him when someone's sneaking behind him to back-stab him. It seems that he has some inner energy that is connected to the natural life force of all things. He calls it chakra, I call it the Force in memory to one of my favorite movie sagas… save for its prequels._

_We shall test his power and add something to it to make this kid a more formidable weapon, a literally living machine capable of taking out the worst of scum. He knows what he's about to do, and anytime I asked him about this he said he wanted to do this. In a way, I think he knows he needs to do evil to get some goodness done. Like pitting two snakes against each other, the lesser evil is what we want no matter the methods. Subject shows to know of this, and simply accepts it, yet it is obvious to see he isn't going to like it._

_-Data log entry, date _[REMOVED]_:_

_Subject has claimed his first target and brushed it off like it was nothing. He's in this game a hundred percent. We have enhanced his physical abilities beyond his already above human state. His peak is yet to be reached but he's an astounding soldier. The tyrant of child pornography he sent to Hell was killed in a second while his army was decimated to bloody ribbons of flesh. Subject easily took down an army of nearly a hundred armed men without breaking a sweat and when killing his main target its head was still where it was, before one of the sergeants that were escorting the subject broke in the office and poked the target's skull, making the severed head fall off, a clean cut at the neck and no blood drawn until the cranium fell off._

_I saw it all through the special visor we gave him to help him hack any security system as well as examine his movements and inform him about enemies. I couldn't close my mouth for an hour at how much I gaped. We gave him a ninjato, special training in stealth, even designed an exoskeleton to further increase his power…And he easily eliminated ALL targets in his path, save those who he thought that deserved to live._

_The superiors aren't glad that he has a conscience, but then again, killing a man who was forced to carry a gun and help such a bastard like the main target or else seeing his daughter thrown into a ring where she'd lose her innocence is something that'd ruin their reputation._

_On a very personal note…Subject looked…manly. God, I truly need to get laid._

_-Data log entry, date _[REMOVED]_:_

_Subject has spent here several years, he's become a prowess of what human will-power can do when having a righteous objective. He is indeed the perfect soldier. Now, we have green lights to face off the worst of the scum in the world. Sadly, it'll be lesser crime lords but as we go we might even get to take down the worst of the worst._

_Today shall be the day where this world knows that heroes may be good, but when they're too perfect they aren't perfect at all. Today the world needs to know that sometimes a real hero needs to dirty his hands and get the job done._

_I know there'll be people who'll fear and even hate him. However, we don't care about any love given to us. We're not Superman, bathing in glory and love from admirers. We aren't some people playing gods, nor are we heartless enough to be demons. We are sons of this world and we will kill those who dare to harm the innocents._

_-END OF LOG-_

XXXXXX

It was night time in Star City; a blonde haired figure stood watching over it while the rain poured. And it wasn't either Green Arrow or Black Canary. This figure let the rain hit him as it turned out that a simply cloudy day would be a stormy night. In the downtown was an old abandoned building before the one he stood atop, the building in front of him was the hideout of an organ traffic ring and its leader needed to die, mission or not.

The figure was a tall, lean but slightly buff man. His blond hair was a wild, spiky mop that fell to his shoulders with a thin ponytail that fell to his mid-back from the lower part of the back of his head. There wasn't much that could be said about his face save that he hid it well. He wore an olive green military jacket with a high collar that hid anything from the eyes down, even the nose. His eyes were covered by a dark orange visor-like mask that seemed to be made of plastic, like some cool shades, but were actually a high-tech visor that allowed him to read any data he may need. He had on a pair of dark gray military pants, but instead of normal shoes he had on a pair of ninja shoes especially designed to act like gloves for the feet, letting him use his toes freely to grab the blade on his back.

Held on by two rings that were strapped to the back of his jacket was a ninjato, a simple one at that: red hilt, black sheath with a golden tip, a golden but and a golden rectangular guard. In the sheath was an inscription in crimson that read "Not a superhero" while the base of the blade had a dragon glyph.

But beneath all his clothes he had a black steel exoskeleton, twice as heavy as the user and as tough as reinforced steel. This armor covered his entire body, making it impossible for any normal human to move with it unless they were as well trained as the one using it. It also helped he was naturally far stronger than normal humans.

The man then heard a beeping sound from an earpiece he had on, "_Red Fox, you in?_" asked a female voice with a slight Russian accent that was very well hidden due to years of being in America, making it sound like a melody rather than a stereotypical cartoonish accented character.

The man tapped the earpiece with a thumb, "Fox here, nothing unusual, Wolf." The blond said in a monotone voice that was slightly deep, manly but not gruff.

"_Ok, target is an American douchebag named Andrew Richards. This guy is selling organs through the black market and has his thugs threatening doctors from legit hospitals to buy them. However, he is a sick sadist. This guy takes fun in taking the organs of little, young girls after breaking them, right before their parents and siblings. Do this world a favor and blow your cover if you see any live civilian in there about to become another empty carcass for him._"

"Roger that, Wolf. Let's begin this miss- Wolf, we have a problem." The young man said as he saw what could only be described as an attractive young woman in her early twenties with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a slender yet toned build. Her outfit consisted of a black, one-piece bustier-leotard combination with gray stockings with seams up the front and back, black heavy calf-length boots, black fingerless gloves that go past the elbow to the biceps, a blue jacket, and a black choker around neck. She was none other than Black Canary.

"_A hero? Well, heroine, but doesn't matter. Get to the target before she does and take him down_." Wolf said as an image of a man with slick purple hair, definitely hair dye, and a large grin on his reptilian face appeared on Fox's vision.

"Copy that." Fox said as he jumped to the roof of the building, a bolt of lightning showing his image before his exoskeleton and clothes did what they were programmed to do, camouflage.

XXXXXX

Andrew Richards had on a crooked smile. His hair was slicked back into a ponytail while a lone bang hanged between his eyes. He looked like a reptilian and certainly liked it, so he had on a crocodile skin white suit: jacket, pants, event vest, belt and cowboy boots, all with a purple dress shirt and a white tie. He had a pair of high caliber pistols in both hands aimed down at a poor six year old girl's head while her family stood tied up, gagged and crying impotently at the criminal to let them go.

"Come on, cry some more… I enjoy that music you make…" the man said, rising one of his guns to his face and licking it while pressing the other at the girl's skull, putting pressure enough so that it hurt before using the barrel to slam her face to the wooden floor, making her sob, which made him moan, "Awww…yesssss…I like that music…"

But his fun was cut short as two of his henchmen appeared, "Boss! Bo-" the first one died with a bullet to his head from the reptilian criminal.

"What is it?" asked the now tired Andrew, aiming his other gun at the second mercenary he contracted.

The merc shook his head out of his shock and started to talk, "Boss, we have heroes after us!"

"You mean that archer and his sidekick or is he with that blonde bimbo?" Andrew asked, licking his lips at the idea of opening the blonde woman like a turkey.

"It is Black Canary, but the other is definitely NOT with the League!" the merc cried, falling down to his knees and taking off his helmet, showing a teary-eyed and terrified face.

This alarmed Andrew, "What's wrong?"

"T-That guy… He's a ghost, a demon, some monster from Hell!" the merc cried out, sobbing in terror, "He appeared and disappeared while killing everyone without mercy! He painted the walls red and made sure he killed them by brutally slamming them to the walls, punching them to break their body parts and even using a freaking sword to slice them like ham! I…I… I…"

The merc couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed one of his pistols and put it in his head before pulling the trigger.

Some of the blood and brain matter splashed at the doorframe, where they got stuck midair. Then, to Andrew's shock, a spark of electricity covered them before they disappeared. Then the spark appeared again along many more to show the blond man who had been watching Andrew's building. Fox had his ninjato out, its blade held in a reverse position in his left hand. The ninja stepped closer to Andrew, who afraid fired at him.

Blur of wind and speed was all that happened, before the girl's family heard the bullet strike at the wall behind them, and letting them know that said deflected bullet had cut their ropes. Andrew stepped back and pulled out dual Uzi's from his jacket, firing a barrage of bullets that Fox didn't bother to avoid. His ninjato did all the work, as more blurs appeared around him, like a shield of gales protecting him from the bullets that were sliced out of his way. It wasn't until hearing several clicks from the empty clips that Andrew recognized he wasn't going to be able to hurt this guy.

"Having fun?" the intimidating blond man asked, stepping closer and letting the tyrannical organ merchant see the blood that covered this guy's formerly green jacket. When Fox was close enough Andrew pulled out one of his pistols and fired at pointblank, or tried to. Fox had grabbed his arm and kept it away from his face with too much ease as he twisted it, before the painful cracks were barely heard over Andrew's howls of agony. The blond twisted the arm backwards, bending it in ways that would let it forever useless, before using his ninjato to cut it off.

As Andrew wailed in pain on the floor and the family huddled in a corner, trying to not look at the horrible massacre before them, Fox spoke again, "I asked you, are you having fun now?"

"N-N-No…" Andrew whimpered, trying to stop the blood from his stump.

Fox nodded, "Good to hear." He then lifted his ninjato to strike this man down once and for all.

"What the?!" asked a shocked Black Canary, standing on the doorframe completely horrified at what she was looking at.

"_Fox, the target!_" Wolf reminded him, a little too late.

Andrew Richards had jumped out of a window, breaking through the glass and running along the balcony it led to as best he could after losing an arm and so much blood. Fox cursed mentally but turned to Black Canary, "Get the civilians out, now!" and with that he jumped out of the window and into the balcony. That's when a familiar sound got into his hearing range, "They have a helicopter?" he asked, listening to what was definitely the sound of a chopper's blades spinning in the air.

"_Must be one of the many ways he takes his merchandise. Find him and kill him before he escapes._"

"No need to tell me twice." Fox said, running until finding Andrew climbing up a ladder to the roof as he panted from the blood loss. For the ninja's bad luck another ladder was sent down to retrieve the criminals which he took to fly off. As Andrew was pulled into the chopper Fox jumped to the roof and watched as the helicopter turned around, back to him. He finally noticed that this guy was certainly crazy, the chopper had a chain gun and a missile launcher at its sides.

"_A basic combat helicopter. It seems those rumors about him threatening to blow hospitals up if they didn't buy from him were true_." Wolf said, analyzing the situation as Fox took out his ninjato.

"YOU BASTARD!" Andrew's voice roared from the chopper while a headlight illuminated the blond, "Let's see how you handle being blown to pieces! There won't be enough out of you for selling but I don't give a fuck!"

"B-Boss! We need to get you to a hospital right no-" *Bang!*

And a merc's dead body fell down the chopper and into the streets, where a big crowd was already gathering in at the commotion only to yell in horror at the corpse. Fox sighed, "Guess I'm gonna leave some witnesses." He said as he took his ninjato in a basic two handed hold, keeping it in a horizontal position while the rain washed the blood of his coat, fortunately it was made to take blood easily like a rain coat with water.

"_We knew of this, one day or another you'd have to give your face to criminals to fight them head-on. Besides, the big wigs want to tell any crime lord out there of you, our soldier in a war against crime._"

Fox chuckled, "Seems I'm already popular with you."

"_Movie and a dinner first. Now focus, you got company._" True to her words, several mercs were gathering around him at the orders of their boss to kill the man who took off his arm.

Fox looked at them and spoke in his monotone, "Pray to any deity watching over you and make peace with yourselves..." The blond started as he charged at the mercs, "I am your judge, jury and executioner tonight."

(Play Anarchy Reigns OST – Testin' me)

The mercs hastily attacked like the royal dogs they were. The first one tried to blow off the blond man's head with his automatic rifle. Unexpectedly, from where the blond once stood said ninja was no more, instead just a swirl of wind and leaves had taken his place as the trained soldier was besides the first merc, swinging his ninjato and driving it through the merc's stomach in a simple motion. The man twitched uncontrollably as he tried to grab his entrails that slipped out the wound. The blond man quickly turned around to cut off the man's head.

The second merc's turn came. He lunged at the soldier with quick shots, which the blond man parried with blinding speed using his blade only. His ninjato didn't seem to even remain in his hand with how fast it moved. The merc attacked again, and again his shots were deflected. Then, the soldier raised his foot high and brought it down against the merc with amazing force, breaking the merc's face into a bloody pulp as he slammed it to the ground. But it got better: before he let the gun for hire fall, he kicked him on the back and sent him flying into the air. The ninja leapt after him and began to cut him with no mercy at speeds similar to lightning.

He used the airborne remains of the merc to jump at the helicopter where Andrew fired everything the flying machine had at the blond, who easily continued to fly at him while his ninjato sliced and diced both bullets and missiles. The criminal tried to move away but I was already too late as Fox was before him with both hands on the handle and moving it in a downward stabbing manner. His blade stabbed right through the crystal and got itself a comfortable home in Andrew's guts.

Fox jumped back to the roof, wiping his sword off the blood before sheathing it as the helicopter fell behind him and blew up. The rest of the mercs threw their weapons and started to run, only to be caught by the police, who finally arrived and couldn't believe what they saw. Fox simply stood looking into space as the remains of the chopper and the dead Andrew Richards burned behind him. He only had two words to say:

"Mission accomplished." Fox said, using his exoskeleton's invisible cloak device to disappear.

Black Canary, however, was going to have to do some calls.

XXXXXX

In the Justice League HQ, the Watch Tower, all official leaguers watched the news about the events of the mysterious blond man Black Canary encountered, same with all heroes around the world. All reporters and newspapers were the same as they could see in their main screen/holograph thingy:

"A new addition to the League? Hell no! Somebody who kills those scumbags rather than letting them go to jail is better than what those guys do."

"Is it alright to let one man alone judge others? Even if the deceased Andrew Richards' actions were from a real monster we have to wonder what kind of world needs an executioner being the judge."

"Who is this guy and what is he up to? He's no leaguer if he kills criminals. However, I can't say if that's a good or a bad thing."

"Could the League finally gotten some guts and decided that keeping their villains in jails only for those nutjobs to break in escape days after?"

"Finally, a hero who doesn't wuss out at taking down some major scumbag!"

"That man simply took down a platoon of goons. Me and the other officers had to hold our lunch when looking at what he did to them. Can't say he's right in the head, but he did save a family."

"I saw him from my window! The f*Beep!*er simply moved like some god*Bleep!*mn ninja from my animes and videogames and killed all those mother f*Bleep!*rs! It was f*Bleep!*ng awesome!"

"That guy saved my life and my daughter's! He even killed the man who ruined our lives for the past few days! I hope any person who lost someone to that madman can find him to thank him."

"I was very scared, I thought the bad guy was going to do those cruel things to me and my family, like with those other girls, but then that man appeared and made him feel the same fear we had for the last week."

"A man who kills others without showing us his identity? Sounds like a leaguer but might be worse than that since we don't know who the hell this guy is."

"In my opinion, pal, any guy who does the job the so called heroes at the Justice League can is ok in my book. I lost my granny to the Joker; I wanna see this guy face that clown."

"If those leaguers can't keep the criminals at bay by shoving them into jails, then I'm glad some REAL man has the b*Bleep!* to take those psychos down for good!"

"Batman, you suck! Also you Supes! Letting criminals like the Joker, Two-Faces, Lex Luthor and many others go with a slap to the wrist? Least I have a REAL hero to look up to now."

With a click, the sound was turned off as the Leaguers started to discuss what was happening. Batman was the first to have the word, "As you all can see, this newcomer doesn't hold back and is extremely violent. Hero or not, he has to be stopped. Killing is something that can't be considered right no matter the results. In the end, he's taking the lives of other people with too much ease. He can be saving others, but he's using methods similar to our foes."

"Except he doesn't have a motif." The Flash stated as he looked at whatever few pictures were taken from the blond man.

"He seems to have a codename." Black Canary chirped in, no pun intended, "I heard him talking with someone who called him Fox."

"A codename?" asked Captain Marvel, intrigued, "You mean he's like one of those super-agents from films?"

"A soldier, perhaps." Superman commented, "This…Fox, might be some pawn for a bigger person. We need to find out what this group may be up to."

"But, could they be allies?" Wonderwoman wondered, "He killed, yes, but he did tell Dinah to save the family even if referring to them as civilians."

"Allies or not, there's no right part in murder." Batman dryly stated.

Suddenly, Captain Marvel caught something in the images, "Hey, put the news in Washington."

Doing so, appeared the image of Lois Lane trying to approach the president while fighting a mass of reporters, "We're here to interview the president live about what he calls the only way our nation will be able to defend itself and the world against our inner enemies. Lois Lane here, waiting for them to…What the?!" The entire league and anyone who watched the news and heard about Fox were astounded when at the right of the president was none other than the ninja Dinah encountered last night. "T-This is Lois Lane reporting live where the president is accompanied by the assassin who killed a very notable crime lord who had a ring of organs traffic."

The president raised his hands, asking for silence he instantly got, before he approached his stand and spoke firmly, "Citizens…No… People of the world…" he started sounding stern and yet powerful, commanding respect, "We have been thankful to the Justice League for a job well done in taking out enemies we could never match. However, I and all the other nations in this world have to recognize one thing: corruption. Corruption in our tribunals, our trials and even our ways of life…So much that we're letting criminals out of punishment, enjoying their stay in our jails before they break free to start another mugging ring, killing spree or far worse deeds… But, for that same reason our government, along all the other world, has decided to do what the League can't do because of their morale: to end this war against the crime within our nations, within our very own cities, no matter the cost. And it is for that same purpose that we trained a soldier to far exceed any human capacity, tested his mental stability and saw to it that his judgment could never be tainted…We did this to such an extent…I can only say…I'm sorry…"

The whole world was speechless as the president bowed his head to them, "I am sorry… Me and my country took a kid, saw the potential in him and made him an ultimate killing machine to get rid of our criminals…I cannot take pride in this action or any other, but I am grateful for one thing, that this young man willingly took something that can only be described as torture to become our ultimate soldier against crime…Ladies and gentlemen around the world, I give you the Ultimate Soldier, a project made to end crime even if a man has to dirty his hands. I give you, Fox."

The president stepped aside, letting Fox walk to the stand and salute. He stood there for a good few seconds before grabbing his visor and taking it off, revealing sharp cerulean eyes. Next he grabbed his jacket's collar and opened it, showing a face that made the nearby reporter ladies blush. He was about one or even two years younger then Black Canary, his face was well-toned, had strong cheeks, no baby fat, strange whisker like birthmarks and certain foxy looks that did make it obvious why he had been nicknamed Fox. His face was that of a strong soldier, yet it was young, it wasn't boyish but it was the look you'd see in a soldier.

"Hello sexy…" Lois mumbled, making Superman in the Watch Tower gasp and then glare at the blond man. She then gasped when the editors called to her, "What do you mean still on air… Oh…" she face-palmed.

Fox then bowed to the whole audience and spoke in his monotone, "I hope to do a good job for all of you."

And with that, he turned and left, closely followed by the president. Lois chuckled nervously, "Well… a man of few words…" she then smirked, "I know I can like that." She even winked at the camera.

However, a new person approached the stand, a round, short Afro-American woman about her mid-forties with short hair in a business suit. She was intimidating enough to make the reporters stop shushing about Fox, "I am Amanda Waller, warden of Belle Reve, the very prison where all of the super-criminals will end up if they are taken care of by the Justice League. However, I will be having the assistance of Fox as one of the guards and hunters if any of them dare to escape. Superman may have helped us build the prison to withstand him and his power, but any criminal who is in my prison or is about to enter it, I'll let them know another reason why Fox will be in Belle Reve: he is the executioner, if any of you misbehaves, he will be the one to take you down."

She then glared at the cameras as if wanting to burn them with her vision, "We know the Justice League is too kind and soft to take crime down in permanent manners. But Fox isn't, and he's allowed to kill any threat to innocent life. We made a real hero to handle enemies the Justice League doesn't punish enough, and we're not afraid to have him around since he has the guts to show his face instead of hiding it behind a mask. We have someone willing to take down enemies beyond our police forces capabilities, and I'm thankful to call him my ally." She then nodded as a goodbye, "That is all I have to say, good day to all of you, ladies and gentlemen."

The reporters were baffled, "Lois Lane here at this meeting where we just saw the world declaring war to all criminals from Washington. I…I am at a loss of words, but all I can say is that this time crime will certainly NEVER pay."

A click turned off the holograph machine, all while Batman glared at the world beneath the Watch Tower, "This is bad news."

XXXXXX

Fox, however, was thousand of feet underground watching himself in a TV. He was in a rather comfy and ample room inside the facility where he had been turned into what he was. Currently, he ate large amounts of bowl after bowl of miso ramen while sitting cross legged in his large bed, no jacket, visor or exoskeleton on, just his pants and a black muscle shirt. The room was simple but VERY expensive: well furnished and with the plasma TV he was watching. The bed was king-sized and had rich crimson sheets made of silk. There was a bathroom as well, saving him the trouble of having to find one if he needed it. And even a coffee table and a chair, said chair in which his partner sat.

Wolf, real name being Alina Volg, was a petite albino woman in her twenty seven years of age. She had her white hair to her neck, but with two small pigtails at the sides of her head, these pigtails being spiky in a way that they seemed like a wolf's ears. Her eyes were amber, a fang popped from the upper right side of her mouth to make her look more wolf-like, and she wasn't well doted…at all. She had low B-cups and a scrawny constitution that made her look FAR younger than she was. To make her seem even younger she was sprawled on her chair wearing a pair of baggy short beige pants that reached below her knees, a simple mid-riff black shirt and a lab coat. She was barefoot and scratching some dirt of her right foot with a lazy look in her eye. However, one couldn't deny that while not being sexy she was cute in some weird way.

"So, Fox, having fun watching the other you play hero to the people?" she asked in her slightly accented voice.

"Meow…" came the reply of a small white kitten. Several more cats also called to their master for a milk box that he had on one hand while he used the other to eat the noodles at lightning speed.

He stepped from his bed and walked to a large amount of milk bowls while feeding the cats, "I didn't feel like being there personally… I take no pride in what I do. I'm a killer, not a hero."

"Fair enough." The Russian woman said, grabbing one of the kittens and petting it, "Yet you still care enough to adopt all of these fur-balls."

Fox chuckled, and yet still spoke in his monotone, "I'm not a monster… completely at least. I enjoy company, helps to take my mind off those kills…" he then raised the box of milk and drank what remained from it.

"You might be more animal than man." The woman stated,

"Who knows?" was his reply, before he changed the channel to watch something more friendly.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Sorry for the OC as the first villain to be killed, but I guess you don't want your favorite villains taken care of far too early in the fic. Anyways, this is it for the prologue. A silent killer Naruto, based in Gray Fox with no insanity this time. Wolf, my other OC, is not based in any of the Metal Gear gals but in Kokonoe from Blazblue, in appearance just a bit, in personality a fair part.**

**Why am I doing this? Because after watching some guys playing Hitman Absolution in Silent Killer mode it got me thinking killers can be profound when they have a motive to fight for. Besides, to be honest, DC heroes need to be less heroic when it comes to guys like the Joker…Harley is suffering at his hands and yet Batman has always let him live. And guys like Andrew Richards are far too real in our world, people who enjoy doing wrong for no reason more than greed or fun. While I prefer to forgive even I know when some bastards have no redeeming qualities.**

**As for pairings…well, even cold killers need to get laid to stop being depressed. Case and point: Alina, Black Canary, Miss Martian, Koriand'r/Starfire, Supergirl (Yeah, I'll kinda screw the rules here and replace Superboy with her...Yeah, I am somewhat crazy.), and maybe Komand'r/Blackfire.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING, now's time to show others what a man can do with some resolve.

XXXXXX

AN: Sorry but this chapter has teasing; no lemons until later, and those will be put in an account I have on Adult Fan Fiction. Why? Blame the admins here. I don't want my fics out because of their rating bullshit. There will be lemons: in later chapters there will be a note saying that if you want to read them, you need to go to the link in my profile. This here is a tease, so no lemons until future chapters for the sake of keeping the admins away.

**XXXXXX**

Testing a soul

The Justice League, the biggest heroes of the world, were currently having their minds blown. Superman, being one of their founding members, and one of the most marketable heroes too, tried to get himself heard out, "We cannot allow this." He said with a slight glare at the image of Fox over all TV's in the world.

Wonderwoman hummed deep in thought, "But you have to admit, they are right to be afraid." She said, looking down in defeat, "We keep on fighting an endless war where our foes always escape just to start another battle against us. I can understand why the people in this world would want to take extreme measures."

Black Canary sighed too, "I am scared to say this…But I think this won't end well, for either side. The government and us supposedly work together, key word being supposedly. They don't know us while we try to keep ourselves and our loved ones safe. They have the right to be fearful as they just see people wearing masks."

Martian Manhunter nodded sagely, "The human mind is too eager to jump to conclusions. They are far too fearful, and thus desperate, to do anything to keep themselves safe."

"There's nothing to argue here, J'onn." Batman interrupted, "Killing is wrong, no matter how you paint it. The world's nations trained a soldier to kill our enemies because we can't admit that we are perfect. Yet we know that it's better not to be perfect. Think about this Fox, he is a killer, a coldblooded murderer. When he's done taking out all criminals in the world, no matter who his target is, what do you think he might do when he isn't useful to the world anymore? If he's bent on killing any crime lord alive, he's going to have far too much blood on his hands."

"But it's not like he'll run out of business." The Flash sighed sadly, "This world has its fair share of irredeemable people, you know that, bats…There's always a new villain coming out for revenge, money or their own crazy shit… Even if we took their own methods and killed them without a second thought, we know that there would still be people out there wanting to destroy."

"And yet we all decided not to become the monsters that we fight against." The Batman said sternly, "If we kill, what would difference us from them? How we justify our actions? This one soldier going to his missions all around the world will create chaos and mayhem because, in the end, he's using their same methods. As J'onn said, people are fearful and desperate against threats."

"Actually…" Captain Marvel said, pointing at the holograph's image, "I think the government's covering that."

True enough, one lone image appeared on all the screens all around the world. The volume was turned on as a shady figure appeared on all the screens all around the world:

"Greetings, people of the world." It said in a gruff voice, a bit gruffer than Batman's but more like Marv's from Sin City. "I am one of the many agents working along the Ultimate Soldier Project. I'd gladly give my face away like my partner Fox, but I have family I love too much. My name shall be known as Faith. My job is to deliver information to the soldier the nations of the world made to stop criminals. Those of you who may be worried, fear not. Our governments may be taking extreme measures against crime, but we're only going against the biggest criminals in this world. We're dealing against crime lords, mass murderers, unredeemable psychopaths, any dealer with merchandise that means the destruction of someone's life and, of course, the lunatics that call themselves villains."

Instantly, pictures of the most known supervillains all around the world appeared. Faith continued to speak, "Men and women like these will not be spared after destroying countless lives with no remorse. But if you want to call us crazy, if you want to even say we're monsters for taking lives, then think of the Justice League. So long they have fought against these faces, and how much blood will there be shed by them just locking these maniacs into our jails? It's an endless cycle where WE, the everyday citizens, are put to shame as animals by these crazies while the heroes always let them go. Are they really heroes? Because the entire world has gotten tired of waiting for a real hero to show and take down its enemies."

And with that, the screen turned off.

Batman was furious, he slammed his fist, silently but stoically glaring at the planet below the orbiting base. "It seems our own world is giving us competition without playing fair." He growled.

XXXXXX

(Next morning.)

The fox woke up, finding a predatory wolf atop him and very deeply asleep. The fox wasn't in his lair, this strange cave, as it could be described, was as big as his home but dark and with the illumination being that of computers and any technological gadgets the petite wolf worked with. The fox was amazed at this predator's smaller size and frame and the feeling of her warmth as she had him in her clutches, some of her clawing on his bare back and that protruding fang of hers had left a mark on his neck, several times.

Just sex…It was just that. The wolf knew it. It was so the fox didn't lose his mind if his instincts and hormones kicked in whenever a female could use her pheromones against him. Yet the smaller canine knew that the fox's mind was far too strong and that he had his own antibodies against even the most infamous environmentalist's poisons. Yet, she also needed it. But it was just sex, for him and her. Soldiers often became crazy when too depraved of that and…took measures that ranked from whoring to do things they'd never tell their grandchildren.

Yet it felt nice to lay atop him, even if he was younger and bigger than her, and rather big too. She was still feeling part of the past pleasure wash over her body as he was still inside her. But it was just sex, professional sex to keep him sane and away from the clutches of harpies that could try to manipulate him with their far too revealing outfits.

Yeah, it was just sex, nothing personal. However, he had to go and get ready and so did she, she'd have to find clothes first, when making him release his instincts he turned to be an animal, proved by her tore lab coat and lingerie laying on the floor. It was all to make him keep some strength in his mind to avoid falling for any super-villainess' seduction. Even if it felt great.

The superiors had seen this coming, some of them even having admitted to go whoring when in other countries' brothels when in desperate need of relief. They thought of getting high class sluts, but Alina had definitely said a big no to that. She knew him and what he was capable of, but the big wigs, as she always called anyone with too much political power and little to no logic, were against that too. But a little persuasion and the fact that when the fox had been informed of this and were against women being paid to be with him made them reluctantly accept the Russian woman's offer.

But why was Fox ok with having her? Maybe because he knew her and thought that if she was willing to give herself she actually liked him. But no, it was just to satiate a primal biological hunger. He also said it, it was just that and nothing else, no romance, no kissing, no dating, just something to satisfy him and his body… as well as her.

"Time to get to work." Said the soldier's partner from Fox's doorframe after she got herself another pair of her clothes. He had been laying on his bed, petting one of his many cats resting on his chest while watching some cartoons, mainly Samurai Jack.

Fox gently lifted the ca off him and put him on the floor where all the others looked at him as if begging for him to not leave them. He petted the nearest one on its head with a small smile, "I'll be back. This time I'm not doing any killing, right?" he asked the last part while turning to his partner, he sounded a bit hopeful despite using his ever present monotone.

The albino Russian scientist nodded, "This might be the biggest meeting you've ever been to. Get in your gear and follow me."

Fox raised an eyebrow, "You're really going like that?"

Alina shrugged, "If they don't like the real me, they can go suck my shit. I won't wear any dresses in my life, even to my prom I used pants."

XXXXXX

(Hours later, at Belle Reve.)

Fox was fully armored and clothed, using his exoskeleton and military uniform's stealth mode to follow Alina, who for once wore something for her feet: fluffy white sandals. It was very understandable when the guards gave her weirded out looks, heck, she arrived to the place by riding an armored Mercedes with bulletproof glass and clone of Fox at the wheel while the real soldier sat at the roof of the car, watching for any incoming enemy or super-villain that could be nearby to bust any of the inmates. One was never too careful when doing things like this.

The female scientist didn't bother about security, she just shoved her way through the guards and doors by showing her ID and entered the room she had wanted to go in the first place: Waller's office.

"Ah, I see you're finally here." The warned said, getting up from her desk and walking to shake hands with Alina, "I've heard a lot about you, Miss Volg. Your research for world defense is what made most of our prison keep itself up like now without any of our inmates getting out."

"A pleasure to meet you too, ma'am. And it's just my job." The scientist said, before looking around, "I hope this meeting will remain secret."

Waller turned to the guards and nodded to them, they closed the door as the warden walked to her desk and pressed a button, activating the meta-human proof steel walls that shut her door and windows. She turned to the shadows and looked as professional as she could, "I hope you can trust me as I want to trust you, Mr. Fox."

Fox finally made himself visible as he stepped out of the shadows and turned off the invisibility cloak from his clothes and exoskeleton, "I hope so too."

Waller nodded to him and then motioned for Alina to sit at her desk, "Well, Miss Volg, you try to find yourself comfortable here. I'll give Fox the tour I promised and you can use my monitoring system to watch if you want to."

Alina shook her head, "Thanks, but it isn't needed." She reached into her lab coat and pulled out a small portable computer, a laptop the size of an arm, "Thanks to this baby I can see what Fox sees as well as give him any information he might need."

Waller nodded, a bit surprised, "Always prepared, I see…I should get me one of those. But anyways, we need to get this done before the inmates think I'm not a woman of my word. Thanks to you and our staff this brief exposition of Belle Reve should be all that's needed for Fox to keep these criminals locked or, in case they escape, permanently out."

"All for the sake of the world." Alina sighed, typing in her computer before looking at her partner, who upon nodding stepped closer to the doors and turned to the warden. Waller sighed, getting ready to try to act as commanding as she could against these maniacs and to get this soldier's respect, she walked to her desk and opened the security steel walls.

Fox politely opened the door for her, which she thanked with a nod and a small smile. The two proceeded to walk, see some of the facilities and then went for the big show, to meet the inmates. The prisoners, of course, weren't happy at all at having to stand for meeting someone special as the warden said, but considering the collars they had on they didn't have much of an option. Unfortunately, even if it would hurt, they would definitely insult anyone this special guest was.

The warden stood atop one of the many balconies the guards had to observe the inmates while Fox turned on his invisibility cloak and jumped in the playground. First it was meeting the males, who were either ridiculously muscular or ridiculously scrawny in the Riddler's case.

Waller smiled cockily at them, "As you may know by now, we at Belle Reve Penitentiary will have a very special guest. Said guest is already amongst you, by the way." The inmates instantly started to look around for anyone new.

Icicle Sr. scoffed, "If you mean Killer Frost and Captain Cold then-"

"Then what?" the intimidating middle aged woman challenged, getting only silence that allowed her to continue, "I'm sure you haven't heard of him since you're all locked here, waiting for a nice, sincere and honest rehabilitation. But he'll be here in case any of you tries anything funny. And since we got some new inmates thanks to the Justice League, as Mr. Icicle said so, he's here to make some new acquaintances."

"Hello." The inmates jumped to the walls as Fox's invisibility cloak revealed him in the middle of the room with his arms crossed.

Icicle Sr. was now sneering, "A Leaguer?!" he asked, clearly as pissed off as the rest of the inmates, but Captain Cold, having seen the news yesterday, was currently shivering.

"N-No!" the terrified villain cried, "Do not, I repeat, do not go near that… that monster!" he said, pointing a finger at Fox and crawling back against a wall. "He's no leaguer!"

The villains were now very wary of this guy, "Indeed, he isn't." Amanda Waller said in her own way of saying 'Your ass is grass and you don't even know it.' She smirked and continued to explain, "This is our new hero made by our government to do what the League is too afraid to do thanks to their altruism. If any of you tries anything, it'll be solely your fault."

Fox simply stood where he was, arms crossed and not a sound coming from him, not even his breathing. This was simply unnerving and even intimidating, but mostly annoying to Icicle Sr. the top dog of this prison, "Hey, why don't you say a fucking word, freak?" Fox remained silent, "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Fox didn't say a word, "You're listening to me, you freak?!" and Icicle Sr. tried to punch the ninja on the face, break his visor and prove why he was top dog as well as laugh at the government even if it'd cost him several bolts of lightning through his body.

Fox simply stabbed his ninjato right through the large man's knuckles, piercing through the back of the hand all the way to the hilt and near the man's eye. It was just by the skin of his teeth that the villain's ocular orb didn't pop like a balloon as he screamed his head off. Fox then kicked him right on the chin, pushing him back and letting him fall on the floor, clutching his bleeding hand while the ninja wiped the blood off before sheathing it. The entire room was silent as a grave, even Waller was shocked to silence, but nodded inside her head, this was the kind of punishment a lot of these villains needed to stop hurting others.

Fox finally spoke, "Yeah, I'm listening." He said, his ninjato already sheathed, as he crouched near the downed villain and pulled out a throwing knife. "So, you listen to this…" he started, then grabbed the hand he just stabbed and nailed it to the floor with the knife. He grabbed the man by his mouth with one hand to keep him from screaming so he could listen, "I am your judge and executioner. The government's tired of you and other villains breaking out of their prisons through bribery or killing to do horrible things. So they made me to kill you. So, you get to choose…" he pulled out another knife and put it an inch from the man's right eye, "You live like a man in this prison, or die like a dog by my blade. Your choice…" he let go of the man's mouth so he could talk.

"I…I want to live…" he whimpered through gritted teeth.

Fox nodded, "Good, night-night." And with that, he knocked the man out with a haymaker. He then stood up and turned to the other villains, "Anyone else wants to be the new champion?" they hastily shook their heads, "Good boys…" he said, and despite his monotone voice it was a very obvious mockery.

He crossed his arms and decided to be as informative as he could, "I'm trained to kill crime lords, serial killers and any criminal beyond redemption. I've killed two thousand and twenty nine drug lords, three hundred and eighty seven slave dealers, and far too many mercenaries with very sadistic tendencies in the last few years. I also took on eliminating killers the likes of the guys in Arkham, if any of you has been there you might have noticed a decrease in the inmates going there lately." The Riddler swallowed loudly at that, "As for criminals beyond redemption…Well, those of you who, like the warden said, want a honest rehabilitation aren't on that list…Others, like say the Joker, are my main targets and will be dealt with without hesitation."

He then hooked a thumb to himself, "I am something you guys and many others made possible. I am here to eliminate anyone who threatens the lives of countless innocents and doesn't want to change their ways. Minor criminals like robbers and counterfeiters will be the police and even the heroes' business. So, you guys better think what you want to choose. Men choose their lives, dogs get put down."

Next were the ladies' cells.

Alina, watching it all from her laptop, knew women didn't reply well to intimidation, and that, just like her, were conniving when needed and would undoubtedly try to do anything to get what they wanted. She had her evil side, that part of her needed to get a job done no matter the result. She knew that the women in prison wouldn't take Fox seriously, in fact they would likely mock his attire and visor as well as the ponytail. Women weren't respectful of brute force, unlike the men that her partner had terrified in the other side of the prison.

However, women were weak to something, "_Fox, open your collar and take off your visor_."

"Huh?" was all he could truly say.

Waller looked at him, "She told you to open your collar and take off those shades, right?" he nodded, now more baffled, "Do it."

The blond was a bit dumbfounded as he watched the warden walk to meet the ladies of the prison. He tried to think about what was going on, and then decided to trust his partner. The moment he entered into the balcony he could listen to the ladies speak.

Mainly Killer Frost: "Special guest, my ass. Who is so important that we need to… to…wow…"

Her reaction was mimicked as the entire female group of inmates was a bit stunned at watching a VERY good looking blond man enter with a stoic, classy, manly and strong face with a very nice built. Big enough to be intimidating despite being lean, but it was better that way than an over-muscular Neanderthal or a guy who relied too much on his brains and couldn't deliver a good punch…He did have nicely marked muscles through that jacket of his, since his exoskeleton was skin-tight it meant that it was all him, and those whisker birthmarks were entrancingly adorable.

Waller tried hard not to bust laughing as Fox actually showed the emotion of being nervous and feeling awkward, "Wolf…Why do I feel something I never felt since as a kid, fear?" he whispered, making sure nobody saw him moving his lips, "Seriously, it feels as if they want to eat me alive…Wolf, do you read me?"

Alina, however, had cut off her communication while laughing her ass off. It was too much fun already to have him be timid to her when in bed in their first time until he got the hang of it…It was very cute too until he got rough and…Getting sidetracked later; now seeing him fearful of needy women was a hoot to watch. It was understandable, as these girls hadn't seen a man in some time and they had the mindset that would terrify a lot of guys, even the most masochistic ones, with their tastes and fetishes.

So, getting no reply, fox spoke in his monotone since the warden had walked out of the place, possibly to laugh and ask Alina for a copy of any recording about this. "Good day, ladies. I am Fox, and from now on I shall be the new guard at Belle Reve."

"Are you single?" asked one of them.

He blinked, somehow his face and voice remaining stoic and monotone respectively, "Yes, I am." And that was a bad idea as the others started to talk too:

"Do you like big and a bit beefy women? I don't have too much muscle, just the outline."

"Have you ever had any interest in making a living in the world of crime?"

"What's your sign?"

"Do you have super stamina and super strength? Super powerful legs are also something I wanna know about."

Fox sweat-dropped and tapped his ear-piece, urging Wolf to answer him…No results. Alina enjoyed too much watching him try to be imposing and respectable while the ladies dug the eye-candy he was.

XXXXXX

One embarrassing explanation of why he was supposed to be feared resulting in more hearty-eyed looks later, Fox, with his face covered once again, was still wondering why the warden had had such a large smile on her face while Alina simply typed in her computer in the back seat as his clone drove them back to their hideout. He was, again, sitting on the car's roof.

That was when Alina got a message on her laptop, a call with the image of Faith. The man was forty one years old, to say it simply, manly. He looked like a cross between Marv and Chuck Norris, he had short brown hair combed backwards in a slightly spiked manner due to it being a military cut, and needed a shave, badly. He was about a head taller than Fox and rather buff. He was mostly identifiable because of the large cigar he was chewing, a scar on his right cheek and wearing a detective suit: a beige overcoat, a black buttoned shirt, holsters for dual 9mm. automatic pistols, dark green pants and simple brown shoes.

"Faith here." The man said in his natural gruff voice, taking out his cigar to spit.

Alina forced herself not to gag, "Good time seeing you, old timer."

"Same here, you brat." Faith said, putting his cigar back in his mouth and chewing on it again, somehow speaking without trouble as the cigar moved like an appendage of his, "I'd like to keep on getting my ass chewed by you, but then Fox might get jealous. So, I need you and the little ninja Mr. Head-Chopper here at this fancy lab named…something weird and ancient, I dunno. Anyways, there's been a fire and the local authorities have seen some heroes enter the place but not coming out. Don't tell me that isn't something interesting, Miss Full Service."

Alina forced herself to laugh sarcastically, "Hahaha… I can say offensive innuendoes too: you're in danger of looking for another job licking feet and more if you don't give me details."

Faith grinned at her, "Hey, I'm a married man, happily married and with two lovely daughters… But fine, since your ass already smells of Mr. Stab-Happy's crotch I'll give you my location. Try not to suck too hard on the way here, and yes, I mean on his-"

The communication was cut off. Faith, real name being Samuel Nathan Kennedy, was a smartass agent that worked his way from being a simple patrol cop by the time heroes were something kids could never get tired off until entering his training to be an agent when heroes were something very common nowadays. He could be considered Fox's first friend in this job, thought all Faith did was give the ninja any information he could while dealing against things that needed more intellect and investigations than murdering bastards. That and while he was strong enough to be considered a match for a small platoon of unarmed goons in a fist fight, he was simply human, not a hero.

And at that moment the car the Russian albino was in stopped dead in its tracks. The clone turned the engine off and poofed out of existence in a cloud of smoke that dissipated as soon as it came. The real blond jumped into the muddy path of the swamp, turned off his invisible cloak and looked up into the skies. The Justice League had arrived.

"I'm going to have to be honest here." Fox started, crossing his arms across his chest and looking cautiously all around him. "I didn't expect for any of us to meet face to face this soon."

"You openly admitted to work at Belle Reve, it was a matter of waiting." Batman stated.

The entire League was there, all of its current members looking cautiously at the soldier. Superman, with a stern look on his face, approached the assassin, "We didn't have much choice after all those comments against us. You and the nations of the world have simply spit on our faces because of our differences in methods to stop crime."

Fox mentally thanked that the car Alina was in had been designed to have her perfectly hidden from all of Superman's fifty or so visions, "Then I guess the world must have felt we had a reason." He said, intently angering the heroes.

"You guys were being bullies." Captain Marvel complained.

"In which way? We stated the facts that have this world tired of your altruism, heroes, nothing else. Perhaps you should think about stepping aside and let me do the job you certainly can't and will never get done." Fox then moved his arms to the side, "You guys can probably save about any person who's in this range." He said, motioning with his arms the 'range' the heroes had, "However, your methods allow them to get back in danger for not stopping the threat. So it is safe to say my method beats yours in that it lasts far longer."

"With words like those, it's very clear you hold no sympathy for us or your targets." Batman stated dryly.

"No, I don't." was Fox's simple reply, before he elaborated, "But I can see why you all would hate me, and I have to agree, what I do can't be said to be the right thing." He stepped closer to the heroes, eyeing all of them. They were about twenty, he was only one, despite being trained to kill anything that moves he knew when he was at a disadvantage. He chose his words carefully, "I'm just doing the dirty work you all are too afraid to do."

Aquaman, the closest to his fellow blond, stepped closer and grabbed him by his jacket, "Afraid? Yes, I think you can say we're afraid of ending like you."

Fox lazily turned his head to face the aquatic hero, before he grabbed him by the wrist in a split second and twisted it so hard that he flipped the king of Atlantis to the floor. He instantly unsheathed his sword and stabbed the ground near Aquaman's head. He turned to look at the heroes, all of them ready to make him feel pain, "I guess this is the end of any good manners we may have had to begin with." He then moved his blade's edge closer to their fellow hero, "But we can try again…" they slowly backed away.

Fox got up, lifting Aquaman by his pained wrist and pushed him back. The instant all sides were separated the ninja took his sword in a defensive skyward manner, "Before any of you tries any stupid one-liner like you're all famous for, he started it. And I am an officer of the law in my own way. Think of this, you try to get rough with me; any government you face will be rough with you. Do you want to become enemies to the world?" the heroes gritted their teeth, and despite the monotone Fox's voice had a mocking note in it, "Good to hear."

"So, you hide behind the government to keep your skin safe. You really are a soldier." Batman said dryly.

Fox still held his sword and turned lazily to the bat, "And you hide behind a giant bat costume to fight criminals while you're not even a part of any police force or governmental organization." He then aimed the ninjato's tip at them and decided to have the last laugh, "Besides, if you think about it that way, I am not the bad guy here. You guys are all simply amateurs, doing what you please…Like kids, playing heroes. Me? I am a professional, I kill because I am ordered to, orders about eliminating the threats you still let go into this world."

As the anger build, Fox sighed and took off his visor to look at them with a slightly melancholic stare, "But…you're right." He looked up in the sky, thinking of what he has done so far, the lives he's taken. "I am mostly a monster, any argument against that is invalid. An animal trained to kill. However, I choose what to fight for." He opened his collar, so his words were heard clearer, "I am not like you, heroes. I am an assassin, I take lives without a second thought, I spare no mercy to my targets and I must admit I have the guilty pleasure of enjoying the look in their eyes as life escapes them…But, am I really to blame? I am a weapon, I'm just aimed at someone and when told to kill, I take a life."

Batman closed his eyes, calming himself, before approaching the killer, "We came here to speak with you, stop you from ending with far too much blood."

"Too little too late." Fox interrupted, "I've given away my humanity to carry this burden, I plan to go all the way to the end of my existence with it. I chose this, as a man, to do what others can't and stop people from dying at the hands of madmen because of fools who have too much mercy for the wicked." He held the sword in an inverse hold and used the handle's butt to point at Batman, "You might have to do it too, because I don't plan on stopping until I die. Your soul and drive might make you the strongest hero in this world, your achievements are extraordinary. But you're too soft." He then pointed at himself, "I will show this world that Justice can be cruel."

Wonderwoman glared at him, "You call it softness, I call it strength." She said with her arms crossed over her ample chest, "It takes a lot out of us to fight our demons and keep ourselves from becoming the monsters we fight. We don't want fame, we don't want glory, we want to save as many lives as possible even if we have to fight. I might be a warrior and approve to killing, but even I know when it becomes a sickness."

"Sickness?" Fox echoed, looking thoughtful before putting on his visor, "Yes, you may call it that…It's a sickness I can't cure until I make sure every mass-murdering criminal out there is permanently down."

"And that's how you justify your actions?" Black Canary asked with a hint of anger, "You have killed several people last night in ways that made me feel sick, and now you're brushing it off with this poetic bullshit."

Fox turned to her after closing his collar, hiding the slight anger behind him as he spoke in his monotone, "Then it's a good thing I killed those who'd be out of jail to once again kill people. Had I not killed my latest target, you'd have found a girl with a bullet in her head and a madman flying with her organs in a box. In Cuba, had I not followed another target about fifty little girls would have been sold as sexual slaves. In Europe, had I not cut off a man's throat several men and women around the world would have been used as punching bags for sick multimillionaires wanting the sick thrill of killing them and then eating them. Yes, I say my bullshit is pretty poetic, isn't it? You want to say something's wrong, then be glad I am choosing the lesser evil because those men I killed would have returned to their everyday schedules in mere weeks."

He stepped to the car and opened the door, but before getting in he spoke loud and clear to the heroes, "You all better move out of the way and stop following me…You wouldn't want your secrets out for the world to see, right? Like say, who's a reporter, how many of you have really large companies making your weapons, and of course, the disappointment of the tourists visiting the Justice Hall when they find out your real base is an enormous satellite orbiting above our heads with giant weapons aiming down."

Batman's eyes widened and he ran at Fox, grabbing the door before he closed it, "What's your purpose?"

Fox simply started the car and moved forward, leaving Batman behind as he closed the door. Superman glared at the leaving car, "It seems they don't want to play fair in any way."

Batman smirked, "I have an advantage." He held a radar, "I put a tracking device on the car, and saw the person in it on the back-seat."

XXXXXX

Along the way to meet Faith, using some of the world's finest methods of transport to get there, Alina scowled at the small device in her hands, "So, how much longer do you plan to make the bat happy?"

"Long enough for me to find these heroes and apprehend them for entering private property with no authorization." Was the ninja's reply as he drove off the Cadmus.

He parked near Cadmus, taking the small tracking device with him, and before getting out changed his appearance. Out of the car was a man that while identical to Fox had some differences, his hair was crimson blood, the whisker marks weren't there anymore and he wore a simple suit: black coat, pants and shoes with a green buttoned shirt.

The officers and firemen were leaving the lab as Faith stood by a phone booth chewing on his cigar. "See you made it, Mr. Shredder, any problems along the way?"

Fox simply looked at the building, "Just a small meeting with the world's greatest heroes."

Faith almost chocked on his cigar, he had to have Fox pat his back to spit the… well, spit he had been choking on, "You fucking kidding me?"

"I think Wolf has it on tape." Fox replied in all business.

Faith sighed, taking out his cigar as he looked at Cadmus, "Place is brand new, nobody knows anything save they make stuff…Yeah, that's suspicious to begin with. And three heroes broke in. If my little talk about heroes not doing their job right didn't get the public to think, this will. That's why we have badges, to show we worked and earned to enter places for the sake of protecting people."

"I see, security?"

"Non-existent for the newbie eye, but a place like this has to have something hidden very well. You're going blind for all I know. You heard that, Miss Love-Bite?"

"_Yeah, I'll hack the way through as best I can. And fuck you._"

"Love you too, sweetheart. Anyways, Fox, go get 'em and if finding anything suspicious improvise."

"Roger that, let's start this mission."

As Fox entered the building, Faith started to once again chew on his cigar, "Man, even after getting laid he works like a professional. Gotta admire that if his leftovers didn't give me the creeps."

"_You can send him a love card later._"

"You sound jealous, dear heart."

"_Bite my Lolita ass_."

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**Anyways, Wolf and Faith will be the only support OC's, promise. If I have to make another it'll be a crime lord to have his head cut off in a semi-filler chapter. Why semi-filler? Because Black canary needs more screen-time, and it'll work to get her and Naruto/Fox together. If you hate OC's, don't worry, they are not overpowered and are just for support and help sub-plots get across the way.**

**And sorry for taking this long, I saw how many reviews it got and wanted to get this chapter to be satisfactory. So, we have a clearly dislike between heroes against the goverment's new killer and this cliffy...Yeah, sorry for that but I'm human, by default I'm not perfect and I've been busy trying to learn how to drive... On that note, cars terrify me because when I was younger a taxi sent me flying about three yards from where it hit me and the first thought in my mind when seeing my head rolling into its windshield was "It's over"... So yes, I'm fighting one of my many fears.**

**Also, some info:**

-PROJECT: ULTIMATE SOLDIER

Weapons:

-Akashi/Red-4/Red Death – A simple ninjato forged in ancient Japan, a gift from one of Fox's first missions killing a child molester that proceeded to kill and then use his victims for demonic rituals. The blade is a gift from one of the soldiers aiding us. Aka as in red, and Shi as in the number four which is the number of bad luck because of how it can be used as the kanji of Death. On a personal note, it might have been better for that man to die by this sword than by having a broom stick shoved down… a part I'd rather not talk about.

-Throwing knives – Military Russian (Put patriotic pride here) knives made of cold steel lighter than feathers, and sharp and tough enough to cut through bone like a knife to hot butter. It's also good to note that the subject can fight at a distance now, but I feel kinda turned off at the idea of using some of the Batman's tricks…But hey, he's a ninja too, so what can we do there?

Armor:

-SH-4 D-0W exoskeleton – A perfected prototype of stealth camouflage body armor. It is skin tight to allow better mobility and keep even the subject's exposed head hidden behind an altered light screen. It might weight far more than what any soldier can carry, but it guarantees increased strength and good protection against bullets, fire and even liquid nitrogen. It's also extremely expensive despite how well it shows subject's ass, so subject's promised any favors he may want in bed if it's kept intact.

**Swordslinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING, now's time to show others what a man can do with some resolve.

XXXXXX

AN: Some of you dear readers, Tristram Shandy, ScorpinokXV and cew, (Get an account, you two, I'd like to talk to my good loyal readers.) discovered one "flaw" in my logic…It's actually a sub-plot, a major sub-plot. Please, do make an account and try to contact me so we can talk, and this is why I dislike guest comments, besides the flamers, trolls and talentless critics (those who annoy writers despite NEVER writing), hiding behind anonymous comments.

And on another note, check out the first chapter's author's note at the bottom of the page, there's a change in the harem:

Harem - Alina, Supergirl (Yeah, I'll kinda screw the rules here and replace Superboy with her...Yeah, screw the rules, I have chortles.), Black Canary, Miss Martian, Koriand'r/Starfire, and Komand'r/Blackfire. And if you readers have a suggestion – NOT from the Naruto-verse – I'll gladly listen to it if you can give me your opinion on why would it work aside from the heroine/villainess being hot, because if I went by that a lot of chicks would be here.

**XXXXXX**

To deceive and serve

Entering Cadmus' main lobby was relatively easy. Relatively as in he had entered the big lab with no guards or anyone bothering to look at the blond still in his disguise of a redhead businessman. The fact no guards were around was enough to put him on edge, not paranoid as he could sense life around him. As he walked in, Alina was doing her job hacking the cameras and giving them fake feedback of nothing happening. Once she was done she gave Fox a simple signal, letting him know he was able to dispel his disguise with a cloud of smoke before activating his armor's camouflage device and become invisible.

"_Do you copy, Fox?_"

"Loud and clear."

"_Ok, listen, they have a large basement. Get to the elevator and get to the sub-level fifty two. There's some weapon there…More info will take time so you better get going._" She then sighed and continued to type in her computer, "_Damn it, seems like they have no net or any form of access to any of those sub levels by computerized means. Everything is blocked in between and I can't reach any of the computers down there with this laptop. I hate to say it, but you're alone here, Fox. I can't get that deep without proper equipment._"

The blond man nodded, "See you when this is over, I'll even pay dinner." He said as he forced the elevator's doors open with his hands, looked down and jumped into the darkness, diving all the way down. He soon caught something. A small amount of energy, and a bizarre wave of bloodlust. In one swift motion he maneuvered his body so he was crouching midair, as if he were sitting in the middle of the fall, and aimed a hand at the door where he sensed the strange fighting instinct. From his lower wrist a golden chain of energy shot out and stabbed the ground, which he used to pull himself at the door.

He opened the door, and once he did Fox felt something was definitely wrong. A groan escaped his lips while his right temple started to ache. That wasn't supposed to happen. He had perfect physical examinations with Alina…Yeah, some of them led to her having fun, but there was the professional part before the entertainment. He was supposed to be healthy as a lettuce, so why would he feel pain? He never had migraines and he knew his demons well enough to say it wasn't grief. However, a large commotion and smoke coming all around him woke the still invisible man up and he ran to where everything was going on.

He found something that shocked him, Faith said that there were three, so the other two should be nearby. But Fox could perfectly sense those three running away from Guardian, a veteran Leaguer. This just didn't add up. The large hero was also emitting that strange sense of bloodlust, as if he wanted to kill but, somehow, it didn't seem to be all him.

And he had a little red-eyed imp on his shoulder, and was surrounded by a lot of creepy creatures.

That was an army of monsters just now.

This place was filled to the brim with them as he noted by the smoke clearing to reveal large breeding tubes.

The creatures weren't fond of him by what he could see on them somehow seeing him through his invisibility cloak and walking towards him in a threatening manner.

Monsters don't like dying.

Conclusion?

DECAPITATION!

Since he was being surrounded and he knew these guys were hostiles he had no trouble cutting a few heads. However, the head he cut off was from a human, and it wasn't Guardian's. They were all ninjas, all of them wearing exoskeletons like his! They each carried an AK-47 assault rifle and a ninjato and had their faces covered by helmets. There were no signs where these guys came from, no logo or motif or even some clue of why they would be here.

His headache was also worsening, "I don't know who you are." He started, taking off his visor in case the headache was just his eyes getting tired, "But those suits have copyright. Kindly tell me who gave them to you, and your deaths will be quick and painless." And the ninjas replied by charging at him along Guardian, "That's a no, I guess."

First things first, he needed to knock the hero out for interrogation, kill the ninjas and find the other heroes…The interrogation could wait until he was out of here. Fox instantly charged at Guardian, ducking under a swing of his shield while spinning on one heel, the other swinging around before hitting the large hero on the gut. Fox them threw his ninjato, Akashi, in the air. The other ninjas were distracted by a fraction of a second by that, an opportunity he took to grab the sword with the still airborne foot that kicked Guardian and swing its leg to the right. Due to his special shoes and the training he had, moving a blade around with his toes was rather easy to slice two heads in a row… well, two heads and half a torso with a diagonal slash.

He then jumped back, knowing a trick the Russian scientist of his lover made in case her data was ever stolen, a detonation device that would wipe the armor and its user should the user die. She had deactivated his, of course, knowing he was too stubborn to die and had a trick up his sleeve to avoid staying in the realm of the dead.

'_Those are clearly Alina's prototypes, but how?_' he asked himself, while stepping back and parrying three blades. He and the ninjas jumped back, but he kept a foot where he had been, chakra on it that adhered Fox to the ground so he pulled himself back at them. Them time seemed to slow down as he focused his chakra on his blade. For the untrained eye, there was nothing to see, for the blond, he was slicing them at lightning speeds. Once he finally stopped he sheathed the blade, jumped to the ceiling and walked on it to find these heroes and whoever was behind all of this, at the same time the ninjas finally noted the pain their bodies were in before they fell down in pieces and blew up.

"Cheap knock-off's." he mumbled to himself as he ran to meet the heroes, '_I need to contact Alina, find information on what's happening, interrogate the one responsible, kill him or her depending on the situation and find those heroes._' His thoughts raced as he tried to find some logic. And he also noted that he would need an aspirin.

XXXXXX

The blond had been slicing and dicing any ninjas while avoiding the large genomorphs. He couldn't sense any form of killing intent in them, those creatures weren't evil, so it seemed, but they also tried to slow him down and knock him out. The ninjas, on the other hand, aimed to kill and he didn't stand for that. In his book, it was better not to kill the person who doesn't like the job of killing, but the ones who had any form of truly wishing to draw blood and would do so for not a good reason would die by his Akashi's blade.

He then finally found the heroes, going down the elevator but with an army of genomorphs on his way he had to think quickly. He grabbed his jacket, tossed it at the largest creature's face and when the enormous genomorph caught it with his hands he found Fox's feet firmly planted on his kisser a second later. The opening attack also served to knock down some of the other genomorphs like bowling pins, which meant he was capable of jumping at the elevator's doors with Akashi in his right hand and the sheath in the left.

Fox sheathed Akashi once again, closing his eyes and putting all the chakra he could muster to its blade, concentrating it as he focused on his next attack. Time once again slowed down for him, and when he opened his eyes he drew Akashi out so fast he would have sliced the air already without the wind chakra powering it. The elevator's door was obliterated with a powerful blast of blue ethereal energy as Fox fell down to the three heroes that gaped as the saw the remains of the door falling down. While midair, the foxy ninja kept on slicing the other parts of the door out of his way so no harm would be done when they landed near the three young heroes who were with him in this mess.

The whiskered shinobi finally landed harmoniously and sheathed the blade again, tying the sheath in the belt of his baggy pants, on his left hip. The trio of Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash got into fighting stances as they measured the newcomer. However, just after he tied the sheath that wave of pain on his head that started first as a slightly pulsating headache was now a throbbing pain.

The heroes looked as the man grabbed his head, dropping to his knees while gritting his teeth in pain, "Argh…The pain…Fucking annoying…." He muttered, trying to calm himself until, just as quickly as it came, the pain receded.

"Umm, are you ok?" the redhead asked. Fox and the other two gave him looks that said, 'Are you seriously asking that?' "Hey, try to come up with something smart to say when the world's newest and most famous killer drops near you in the middle of this kind of place." The speedster replied.

Fox groggily got up, now wanting to know much more what the fuck was happening here and why was he being affected like this. It wasn't normal, someone was playing with him, and he didn't like it. However, he had to see what these kids were up to. He reached into one of his pants coat's and put on his shades/visor, instantly the computer installed in them allowed him to see who they were as well as their abilities and how their skills and powers were rated; like in Dragon Ball Z, but without the famous line.

"Aqualad, soldier of Aquaman and a protégé to your king. Kid Flash, ally of the Flash and one of the few heroes at his city. And Robin, apprentice of the Batman and maybe one of the youngest heroes to date." He said, almost like a robot before pocketing his shades once again, "So, you three are here for…?"

Robin crossed his arms, having a slight glare aimed at the man, "The League's been suspecting of Cadmus. And you?"

"Doing my job and inspecting a suspicious place like you, amateur." The kitsune said with a tired gaze. "This is why I call you and the other Leaguers amateurs…You're not professional in the way you earned the job through tests."

Kaldur nodded, "But we're not the kind of people to let others suffer or do as they please to cause harm."

Fox shook his head, "And that's why you're amateurs. You have NO jurisdiction. You take matters on your own hand and terms…Ever wondered why there's so much bad propaganda against you now that I'm on the job? It's because the world itself fears that any of you may turn rogue and kill someone."

"Wait." Robin spoke up, asking for a time out, "You say that as if you don't like it."

"Because I don't." Fox admitted, "The moment you heroes kill someone, you'll be put under a microscope and, most likely, I'll be tasked to fight you and lock you up."

"You what?!" the trio asked in unison.

"You heroes haven't really thought what it means for me to be in the game, have you?" he asked sounding somewhat tired, "Its simple, I am basically the neutral order because of you being far too altruistic. However, I do the job you can't, simple as that. The reason is easy: I'm not a hero. So, if any of you has to do something bad, well, can't say I'll hold back."

"And yet you act like a douche." Kid Flash said, "Seriously, we've been getting our asses chewed thanks to that media bullshit against us…It's really getting on my nerves to have seen some people wanting me and Flash kill Captain Cold… And now we're told the government will want us dead if we take YOUR path of being an emotionless killing machine… Do you have any idea how that feels?"

Fox looked tiredly at him, "I am expected to kill the Joker and I do enjoy the idea, what do you think? I'm not the best person to ask that."

"Ok, that's it." Robin said in exasperation, walking to the much taller man, "I've had enough of listening to you talking. Do you even have a soul? You talk as if you don't like killing but you clearly state how easy it is for you. You're a hypocrite."

"You think it's that easy?" Fox asked, showing slight anger on his face, "The moment I grab my sword I have to take a life, but it's a life I take to keep countless others alive. It doesn't help me to sleep at night, but I accepted that. Try to grow up, kid. If you think you can save the world by being kind and forgiving you're sadly mistaken…I can respect your mentor for being a good man and fight against real sadistic bastards, but he lets them escape and do their thing."

"Same could be said about the government." Kaldur said, crossing his arms and keeping himself as calm and collected as he could, "Society has let those criminals get out, and now all of a sudden it decides to kill them? And what about the ones still in jail? Why creating you now to be the one to judge and kill evil?"

Fox was about to reply, but a thought crossed his head…Why was he here now? The Atlantian was right…Why now? What of those prototypes? There were several of them and probably there could be more. Something just didn't add up…

However, the large ninja sighed, grabbing his ninjato as the elevator approached sub-level fifty two, "You better get moving."

XXXXXX

Moments ago, outside of Cadmus, Alina sighed deeply as she typed in her laptop. No matter what she tried her small computer couldn't compare with the equipment back at her quarters. So far she had no idea of what her lover was into. She could really use someone to talk to right now.

*Knock, knock*

She turned to look at Faith knocking the window of the car. Deciding that insulting him despite his comebacks would ease her worries she opened the door. Unfortunately, she never, ever would have guessed her ally would aim a 9mm Beretta at her face or that he'd be accompanied by an army of ninjas wearing HER prototypes for Fox's exoskeleton.

She tried to reason anything. The streets were empty at this hour, since it was an industrial street no soul would be there unless they worked late, and the ninjas had activated their own invisibility cloaks. If she tried to run, she wouldn't be sure if she was safe, and there was still the gun on her face and her partner betraying her right here and now.

Faith entered the car, sitting at her side and still aiming the gun at her, "Listen, brat, we're gonna have to go with this one way or another. So you'll have to meet the head honcho the easy way if you what all your limbs still attached to your little body."

She glared hard at him, "You know that when Fox gets wind of this you'll be dead. A shame your family will not cry for a traitor."

"I don't think that'll be happening." The large man said, moving in closer to her and patting her thigh, "You see, you may know Fox to levels I'd never know a man. But that doesn't mean someone couldn't sneak on him during those examinations of his and do some tricks under your nose."

Her eyes widened, "What have you done to him?!" she asked, ready to punch him until feeling something cold in her gut, a gun's mouth.

"You see. There are two things you have to do: walk out the door and into the lab, and talk to the one behind all of this." He said, before motioning with his gun at her door, "Now, move your scrawny little ass out that door and get ready to meet your boy toy once all is said and done."

XXXXXX

Moments later, inside Cadmus, at a hidden, dark room was a small assembly consisting of several screens looking down at the man known as Desmond, who when noticing Fox's entrance had cowered in this room. The scientist and leader of Cadmus was sweating bullets as he talked to his bosses a mile per minute, "That freaky little project of yours is now here! That hooligan of Kennedy is supposed to bring in the scientist and then we'll have Fox exactly as planned! Now, can you all PLEASE stop that killing machine?!"

One of the screens let out the laugh of a bald man known very well by how many people hated him, Lex Luthor, "Doctor, doctor…You're worrying too much. I want to see his meeting with our little weapon. After all, I retrieved the DNA from Superman for our little search. So, after finding that specimen I want to see what our other project will do if things go according to plan."

Vandal Savage nodded, "Besides, the ninjas we left in there were designed to test the project's full potential, they might be expendable but they should be able to keep you safe since Ghul trained them."

Desmond was currently on the verge of tears. "And if they don't?! I don't want to end like all those bastards you sent that monster after! They might have been the competition, but even I feel pity for their remains!"

Queen Bee chuckled bitterly, "Please, we have class, we have etiquette, and we have a mission. It's all just a matter of using what we have to crush all their hopes and make them follow our every order."

"Yeah, but the Project Kr shows far too much resistance and defiance! I have tried it all, even the kryptonite and she still refuses to listen to reason!" the doctor barked, trying hard not to rip his hair. "I… I don't want to die if they team up against me! That maniac would do things the Joker wouldn't just to make me pay!"

"Then it's a good thing I get the job done around here, dipshit." Replied Faith as he stepped in, pushing Alina with the tip of his gun on the back of her head while she had her arms tied behind her back.

The screens, still not showing who was behind all of this, looked at the newcomers. Desmond started barking in anger, "You idiot! I told you to bring her when I was done talking to the bosses!"

"No, this is fine." Said Ra's Al Ghul's voice, his face still hidden behind the screen. "I have to thank this little lady for making those suits, my soldiers have benefited greatly from them."

"You know this means war, right you bastards?" Alina said as she made it clear through her glare that she wished to kill them all, "You've stolen from the world, from a project to protect it from scum like you."

"Hahahaha! Are you serious?!" Klarion's voice asked cruelly, "You think ANY government would have a spine to do this?!"

Lex Luthor continued, "I must say, it was a great idea I had, a hit of inspiration once I finished reading a spy novel." He chuckled as he boasted, "To use one's ties to the government, make them see his enemies as the world's enemies and let the world do the job… But, it was far too amazing, I must say, when you found that boy and made him Fox."

Queen Bee chuckled, "Not a bad taste either. To make a man like that become so strong and using him for YOUR benefits, Miss Volg."

Alina, despite beig told how she and the world had been played like a harp, grinned to get the last laugh, "He's way more of a man than any of you. I have nothing to be ashamed about shagging with him like minks."

"Feisty little bitch!" Desmond growled as he stomped at her, "You shall show some respect! You're going to work under us to make more of those exoskeletons and perfect your little friend or else you'll be our test subject for this!" he said, motioning to his own G-Gnome. "Try to say anything back to us and you'll look just like him."

Alina spat at his face, "That's better than looking like you."

Desmond, furious, wiped the spit off his face, ran and tried to slap her, he tried for Faith easily caught his arm and twisted it painfully. "Don't try that." The large Solid Snake lookalike said, "I may be a traitor, but I have morals about hitting ladies." He then pushed Desmond off and moved his gun up, before bringing its handle on Alina's head, knocking her out cold, but he caught her before she hit the ground with her face, "That's how you do it, quick, painless and without the need to satisfy ego like a little bitch."

"You bastard…"

"Enough!" Luthor commanded, "Mister Faith, you do remember the condition your family is in, right?" he enjoyed how the grip on the Beretta was tightened, "I'd suggest you do yourself a favor for their sake and take Miss Volg to her new quarters before we see how to break her into working for us. You did a good job at mocking the heroes along our many other friends in the media, so keep it up and your daughters won't share the same fate as your wife in our interrogation chambers."

Faith gritted his teeth so hard he knew he broke one, but he endured it and dragged Alina out of the room.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, the killer and the heroes were presented with new trouble, "Ninjas?! You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Wally cursed loudly as he ducked for cover while the cybernetically enhanced killers fired at the heroes. Robin had taken to the shadows of the ceiling while Kaldur used his Water Bearers in their shield form to stop the barrage of lead. Fox, however, went in for the more direct tactic of slicing everything around him in a blur of air-slicing gales of wind acting as a shield to protect him and cut the enemies in half.

The kitsune dashed at the nearest one with his sword extended forward in a stabbing manner, when hitting the target he proceeded to stab mercilessly the armored enemy, creating a mini-tornado from the sheer force and speed he used in just one hand. Once he was sure the ninja was dead he spun the handle and used its butt to hit him away, sending him towards some of the hidden ninjas that had their invisibility cloaks on. The result was an explosion and five deaths.

"Another squad, these guys are organized." The blond said aloud.

"And you killed them." Robin said with a bit of venom in his voice, "So, we have no clue who they are or what they're after."

"I do have a clue." The assassin said as he sheathed Akashi, "But I'm not telling."

"Ok, you're just acting like a brat." Robin said as he truly wanted to fight this guy.

"Says the kid of the group." Fox replied, moving a hand above the boy's head to measure Robin, "And you still haven't reached puberty, I see."

Instantly, Kid and Aqualad tackled their friend, keeping him from attacking the killer as he shouted bloody murder, "Who dare you call Shorty, you cat-faced bastard?! I'm still growing, so I'll be taller than you! And when I am I'll show you what a Shorty so small that he can't even ride the kids' rides can do!"

"Small tip, never mention height around him." Aqualad said as the bird boy still tried to make wild grabs for the man's throat.

Fox made a mental note to exploit this weakness even if for the kicks. He then walked to where he sensed more life. The heroes, once Robin calmed, followed him. "Hey, do you even have any idea where you're going?" Kid asked as he looked all around the creepy walls and floors that seemed to be made of, as creeped out as he was to say it, flesh.

Our whiskered criminal mass-murderer made no reply; he simply kept a hold of his sword as he continued to walk to that signal of life force. Now this was the part were everything put him on edge. There were only eight life forces in this floor after he took out the ninjas, four counting him and the kids, and four on another room. Three were the same, but one seemed somewhat familiar and yet different. Robin also noted that somehow this Fox guy knew where to go while he hacked the place's map with his arm mounted computer.

The walk was silent, mostly because they wanted to say nothing when the level of closeness was in the negatives. They also needed to be alert in case any new enemy may pop out or a trap was all that waited for them. Once reaching a thick metal, air tight door Robin proceeded to type in his computer to hack it, but Fox had other plans.

*Shing!*

The sound of the guard meeting the sheath was all they heard before the door fell down. They hadn't even seen how he drew out the ninjato, only heard how he sliced the door apart. What he saw, however, left him speechless. A girl, with long blonde hair, blue eyes, beautiful skin and a lovely, shapely figure emphasized by the skin tight white suit with Superman's symbol over her low to medium C-cups for her seemingly seventeen years old body, was being tortured.

Loud screams could be hear as her mouth twisted in an agonizing symphony of horror. He noted the source, a metallic collar, a choker to be exact, with a green rock radiating energy while sparks of some electric energy flew around. Then, the choker moved the rock back in and sealed it. She gasped and fell to her knees, thick chains big enough to carry a cruise's anchor held her down with handcuffs just as resistant while above her head in a small chandelier where solar energy emanated were three G-Gnomes.

She groaned, grabbing her head, "N-No… I don't want to be like that… I don't want to fight- AAARGH!" Another shock from that green stone sent waves of agony through her body. She finally fell to the floor completely unconscious while the heroes and the killer were too horrified to think of a thing. But the one who did the killing easily snapped.

Fox ran at the girl, unsheathing his blade as he kneeled at her side, gently lifting her up. He grabbed the choker with one hand, trying to find if pulling it off might hurt her, he was answered by his hand being slightly burned by that energy. He cursed and shook his hand to ease the pain and the heat.

"Let me try." Robin, once out of his shock, said as he moved and took several lock picks from his utility belt.

"Who could have done this?" asked the still shocked Kid Flash.

"The kind of scum I tend to kill." Fox answered bitterly, flexing his wounded hand and feeling how it was getting healed beneath the exoskeleton's glove.

"They might be too dangerous even for you." Aqualad commented as he recognized the symbol. "I think we have found a possible relative of Superman's. This means that the one behind this is not to be messed with if they can capture a child of Krypton."

"There's a computer over here." Kid Flash said as he typed as fast as he could while Robin still tried to release the girl from the choker, "It says here…Project Kr – The Supergirl. A weapon made after the use of Superman's DNA to find any remains of his home planet to use against him in case he were to turn rogue. Results were finding Kara Zor-El instead of Kryptonian technology. Subject is to be taught how to fight the threat of Superman."

'_A weapon to kill the threats, taught by torture…No way…_' Fox's eyes widened ever so slightly, "So she's like me?" he said in his monotone, but still having some surprise and shock to work through as stepped back, looking up at the G-Gnomes. "Wait, I saw those before…"

"Those are G-Gnomes." Kid said as he typed as best he could, "They're used to help the Leash, as that thing on her neck is called, to make her obey Cadmus' will to fight Superman. The choker makes her obey the orders of any directive of Cadmus without question, but because of her defiance the G-Gnomes are forcing her to obey its program."

Fox finally remembered what one of them had done, "Step away from her!"

Too little too late, her eyes shot open and she flew up, grabbing Robin by the neck before he could finally get the choker off, throwing him to the ground with strength enough to make his bones crack. Kara raised a fist, before flying down at the bird boy with the intention to crush his skull like a grape. The Boy Wonder saw his life flash before his eyes for a few seconds until Fox parried the punch with his crossed arms. Kara looked emotionlessly at Fox, who had a stern look on his face while mentally thanking that his exoskeleton was designed for this kind of combat, his bones were about to crack but it was thanks to the armor he was still in one piece.

However, the light thought further tests could be done later now that the girl was in their control… Meaning one bad thing for Fox.

"Ah!" he gasped, grabbing his head with both hands before howling in utter agony, "Y-YAAAAAARRRRRGH!"

"**KILL THE HEROES!**" a voice roared in his head, and he could only watch as his body moved on its own, all as he struggled to keep the blade down and away from them. The pain then returned tenfold, making him want to puke from the sheer force his brain had been hit with. Something in his head ordered the assassin to kill the kids despite him not wanting to. The suffering his mind was going through was like a dozen red hot knives piercing his skull.

He looked down at Robin, stomped on the kid's chest and raised his blade. But seeing that Aqualad ran at him, trying to hit him with water maces, the killer blond ducked under the hit and kneed him in the gut with his free leg, the one that wasn't keeping Robin down for the kill. Kid Flash ran in to try to save his younger friend, but Kara inhaled deeply before blowing a powerful gale of wind that slammed the speedster to the wall. Robin could only look in pain and horror as the blade was positioned in a downward stabbing manner…and Fox noted something, a big power cord, the kind that has millions of bolts running through them, was besides the kid's head.

Just as the pain in his head told him to stab the kid to death, his will power managed to allow the blond to stab the electric cable. The pain of a million bolts coursing through his body was somehow slightly better than your brain's pain center being attacked by something in it. As the electricity flew through his body and he howled in the horrible feeling of a pain that would mean death for normal people, he felt something in his head snap…He fell unconscious with a small smile…He was still alive, and whatever controlled him was gone…

Now all he needed to do was kill whoever had done this to him after getting himself and the kids out.

XXXXXX

Fox woke up in a tube, stripped of his exoskeleton and ninjato that laid in a metal table before him, but still with his pants and only that. At one side was that Kara girl, and before him was one horrible sight, Desmond with a crooked smile. What also called his attention was Alina, forced to type in a computer while one of the ninjas held his assault rifle to the back of her head. He focused a bit, feeling that the kids were in another room and that he was still in sub-level fifty two.

"Finally awake I see…Hehehe…I finally have YOU, Fox!" Desmond cackled madly, grabbing his face while trying to control himself, "Do you have any idea how much effort my bosses and I put to make you? The perfect soldier cost us several billion dollars, a lot of threats to political figures, and some fancy dinners with them to make them think our way…Hahaha! This is just too good! And we even have those sidekicks for a bonus!" he then smirked cruelly at the foxy killer, "But you somehow broke the little chip we put in your head…No matter, we'll just have to put a new one or maybe break you enough to have your mind in our hands like with the weapon here."

Fox sighed, "First of all, you dirtbags monologue too much. Second, I may have no idea what this is all about but I'll find the ones responsible and kill them. C…no, wait… third, I will see to it all of this gets cleared out. And fourth, or D, I'm not locked in here with you." And with those words, the blond broke free of the handcuffs on his wrists, "You're locked in here with me."

Once it was all said and done, the fox broke out of his cage with a kick to the bulletproof crystal. He jumped out, cringing at the pain of his bare feet on the shards but shrugged it off, simply accepting the pain as the ninjas ran at him. The first one tried to slice him with a vertical slash, he stopped the attack by grabbing the guy's wrist, twist it and use the force to bring his head down into a headlock to snap his neck, killing him instantly with a disgusting snap. The second tried to do a horizontal slash, the blond jumped over it and fought the pain of his feet getting more crystal as he turned and hooked an arm around the ninja, before swinging him and use him as a human shield against the automatic rifles of the other hidden killers.

"Supergirl, after him!" Desmond barked.

Once the ninjas started to reload Fox let the meat shield fall down as he took his ninjato, and threw it at the girl's collar, slicing it in half but being careful enough to not let the damn kryptonite loose. He had also taken the AK-47 and aimed to kill, shooting at the weak spots in the armors he once used before watching them and their users blow up. Desmond stepped back as he watched the ninjas dead and Supergirl slowly regaining her senses, trying to get to the Russian woman to use her as a meat shield, but found a Beretta aimed at his face, handled by Alina.

"This is a souvenir from the old man." She said dryly and moved the gun down, taking out Desmond's right knee.

"What happened to Faith?" Fox asked as he walked to the kryptonian girl.

"Whoever is behind this, a group of jackasses, is holding his family hostage." Alina said bitterly, "He gave me one of his guns when he showed in the car and took me in. He already left, but knowing him, he must be looking for his wife and daughters."

"Good, we'll also need to take her out of here." Fox said as he grabbed Supergirl and helped her stand up, "Are you ok?"

"I'll manage…" she said, leaning on him. Kara found out something, humans could have a very good physical appearance with enough training. And Alina found something, she was NOT the jealous type as she held back her anger while the blonde bimbo seemed to enjoy the feel of her body being pressed on Alina's professional lover. They were lovers because of profession, so she IS ok with him meeting other girls.

"Have you any idea of who did this to you, aside from that guy?" he said, motioning to Desmond-erella.

"I was in a space pod that acted like a hibernating cocoon when they found me, all I remember is waking up in that room and that choker giving me horrible pain."

Fox sighed, patting her shoulders and trying to be comforting, "You'll be alright now. I'll get you out of here. But first we need to get the three kids that were with me out of wherever they're keeping them."

"Already beat you to it." Robin said as he and the others stepped in.

"Did you destroy the cloning pods you were held in captive?" Alina asked straight to the point as she moved to the computer she had been working on and typing some new commands.

"Yeah, and not a moment too soon, you wouldn't believe how many syringes they wanted to put in us." Kid Flash answered, shuddering at the last part.

"Good…We can't leave any trace or data from us here." Alina then took a deep breath and looked at Fox. "I'm going to have to destroy the exoskeleton. Meaning this whole room will be gone. They already have my prototypes, I can't let them get my masterpiece. And, I can always make a better one."

Fox nodded and took his belongings, mainly Akashi which he once again sheathed, and then put on his jacket which had been retrieved somewhere by one of the genomorphs apparently. As he prepared to leave he looked at the heroes and spoke loud and clear, "Let's make this clear, I don't like heroes, and you heroes don't like me. But we're going to have to work together to get out of this place, as I know there must be some measures to avoid any of us escaping."

"A truce?" Aqualad summed up, "Is this matter serious enough for you to ask for help?"

"My friend's family is being held hostage. Alina was kidnapped and forced to work here at gun point…And I am VERY pissed off." Fox stated, glaring at them to dare to say something against him, "I have my reasons to want to kill them, but most importantly, I can't forgive the bastards who always force others to do what they can't do by themselves."

"In that we agree." Supergirl said.

Fox then tossed Robin a familiar tracking device, "Hold on to that, if the cavalry comes, there are things that will need explaining."

Alina cut him off, "Let's get out of here already, you can tell them the details on the way…Hey, where's the prick?"

XXXXXX

As Desmond forced a genomorph to carry him to his office he loudly cursed in the madness he had gone through, "That bitch! I'll kill her with my bare hands! And that bastard of Kennedy! I'll make that traitor watch his family burn before I kill him!" as he reached the door and entered the room he cackled madly, "But I'll have the last laugh! We made this place in case Fox fought back! We know of him! We are the Light! He's a puppet! He's a pawn! He is nothing! I am the order of Cadmus!"

He reached to a large red button, before pressing it, "Now let's see how you deal with Project Blockbuster and Luthor's Steel Engine, you damn FOOOOOOX!" (Think Albert Wesker screaming there.)

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Sorry for the cliffy. So, how will Naruto/Fox deal with the Light using him to put the world hell bent against the heroes? Well, be patient and find out in the future chapters.**

**Btw, if you want to know how Supergirl will look like when she gets the uniform, rather than a DC version look up in Google for "Supergirl DCNU Young Justice" by tumatae.**

**Oh, and Steel Engine is my version of a Metal Gear, but made by Luthor…I mean, he has lot of money to try to take down Superman, so I see it happening at some point.**

**And Faith, well, one of the semi-filler chapters where Naruto gets to know Black Canary better will be with him, Samuel and Dinah trying to save the agent's family from either an OC or a villain you may want dead…If you have any suggestions for a villain from DC that deserves a painful death, do send me your ideas.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING, so I'll show you a real ripper using a blade of justice.

**XXXXXX**

No rest for the soldiers

Exiting Cadmus proved to be a problem. The ninjas were closing in on them and with a vengeance, as well as the sworn mission to take down the blond by any means necessary so he could be opened like a Christmas turkey. Fox, no longer with his exoskeleton, his sword sheathed on his waist and only with his pants and jacket as protection carried Alina on his back while the heroes and the kryptonian girl followed him. The Russian woman, currently riding her lover's back in a manner similar to Inuyasha's piggyback, had taken "kindly" Robin's arm mounted computer to hack her way around the facility.

"Damn it, this place is more secured than our headquarters." The scientist cursed as she typed in several commands, now making Robin realize something was missing.

"Hey, when did you-" he tried to say more, but a cold glare from the irritated albino shut him up.

"You want us to die here? No? Then let me use this!" she barked, before finding what she wanted, "The elevator's to our right, keep running and we might get out of here in a few minutes." The killer, the heroes and the kryptonian followed her directions and ran, well, the men did, the girl from Krypton flew.

But just as they made a turn in the creepy halls of flesh, the ninjas had finally arrived to where they were. The first ones our blond assassin had met were blocking their path, while two new ones appeared. There were ones with red streaks in their armor carrying dual katanas behind the black ones, several with blue streaks holding sais and with several throwing knives strapped to their legs, and there were a few with yellow streaks positioned all the way back and secured behind cover with sniper rifles firmly held in their arms while their faces were covered by a prototype of Fox's visor.

Kid Flash groaned, "These guys again? Didn't they have enough getting killed, now they want to fight all of us?"

"No, these are different." Fox said as he put Alina down and unsheathed his sword. "Those are different prototypes of my exoskeleton."

Alina nodded, "The red ones are made for resistance and enhanced strength, the blues ones are made for agility and speed, and the yellow ones were designed to sense any dangerous enemy nearby."

Kid Flash looked at her incredulously, "So, a colored armor based fighting style…? Man, it's like one of my Japanese shows." True enough, in his head the song of the original Power Rangers, the Super Sentai, blared in his head.

"In other words, they're a different kind of fighters." Aqualad said, "In that case, we split up. Kid Flash, you take down the blue ones, Robin, you go for the black ninjas, Supergirl, you and I will deal with the red ones….Fox…" the killer looked in interest at the Atlantian, truly not expecting him to ask an assassin for help, "The yellow ones will prove to be a problem, try to keep their fire away from us."

"I thought you frowned upon killing." The elder blond said as he unsheathed his trusty Akashi.

"You wanted a truce, didn't you? We have to do what we can to get out of this…" he then looked at the man with a wary gaze, "And I know I can't stop you from killing them if they stand in your path." Robin gritted his teeth but agreed with Kaldur there, no matter what they did or said, Fox would go in for the kill against those ninjas.

"You know…" Supergirl started, looking in silent nervousness at the ninjas, "For being our enemies, they have been kindly patient waiting for us to do anything."

True, the ninjas had been right where they had been posted to be from the start. Fox arched a brow and took a step forward, instantly the ninjas took one back simultaneously. Now that was all that the heroes needed to have their questions answered. To say Fox's reputation and methods of killing weren't loved among criminals was an understatement. However, there was more to it than that:

"Shit, they're trying to stall us, charge through them!" the trained soldier said, taking out his sword, putting himself in front of his colleague and temporary allies as he faced the ninjas, "Supergirl, you make sure Wolf here is safe and get her out of here. The rest of you, do as planned."

The ninjas cursed mentally as they were found out, now that the heroes were unto them, charging with the intent to beat them up, and kill them in Fox's case, they knew it was time to attack. Alina found herself hugged closely by Supergirl - and also found out that the younger blonde girl had near two sizes a bigger cup - as the kryptonian carried her protectively close while the men tried to clear the path. It didn't mean the daughter of Krypton didn't do a thing, if a sword, throwing knife or bullet came her or Alina's way she'd easily parry the blows with her arms or back and then punch or kick the offender through the walls, leaving them knocked out into a comma from the force. That was greatly because girls don't take kindly to be put in cells and forced to be weapons by the methods of torture and brainwashing.

Robin, being tasked with the all around enemies, did what his mentor would in this situation and jumped in the air, letting his cape blow with his movements like a pair of spread wings to shadow his next attack. Just as two of the ninjas aimed their assault rifles at him, the Boy Wonder had thrown a birdarang at each barrel's mouth, making the guns blow up the instant the triggers were squeezed and allowing the bird boy to deliver a spread legged spinning kick on both enemies. Once on the ground he took out a pair of batons and got into a defensive stance while more ninjas closed in.

Kid Flash faired rather well with his enemies using his greatest weapon, a double edged sword known as his big mouth, "What's the matter? Can't hit me with a fork?" he said while using his own speed against the agile and quick killers, but since the redhead was the protégé of the fastest man alive, it was very hard for them to try to get a hit. The hero waited for them to get careless with his banter, "You're too slow!" he said, like a blue speedster would, and that got the ninjas pissed…They probably played Brawl too. One of them tried to stab Wally in a sloppy motion that the redhead ducked under before using the momentum to spin on his heels and using his speed kick the ninja on the head, leaving him unconscious with the weight of his foot added to his ridiculous speed making a kick powerful enough to leave a mark.

Aqualad, however, found out that the red ones had skill. They did very well to fight him equally, and their strength was easily comparable to that of an Atlantian. But the blond aquatic soldier had tricks in his hands, his Water Bearers. He parried strike after strike as the nearest of the red ninjas closed in, until Kaldur found an opening and side-stepped him, morphing his right Water Bearer into a whip to grab and yank one of the swords. The ninja tried to get it back and slice the boy in two, but Kaldur was quick to parry the blow with his left Water Bearer in its shield form and use the other as a mace to knock the exoskeleton wearing killer into Dreamland with one swift hit. He then allowed himself a brief mental sigh of relief to focus on the other ninjas around him.

Fox found out something he didn't like. The bullets from those sniper rifles were highly explosive. Every time he parried one or sliced it he'd be knocked back a few yards from the explosion's force. His jacket was scorched; several spots of its former green color could be made out while his hair was a bit smoky. And to piss him off more, every time he got close the bastards would step back and hide behind their friends who the kids would try to fight and take down. Fox then remembered something he saw from one of those games Alina had and gave him some of his moves, like the Stinger and Million Stab.

The assassin sheathed his Akashi and closed his eyes. The ninjas had fired already, and he had to focus. When the projectiles were near enough he instantly drew out his sword and spun it in one hand, a shield of spinning blades was formed around him as the bullets didn't explode on his face. The sniper ninjas were baffled until the blond finally stopped and moved Akashi's tip to the ground, then slowly moved it down as each of the bullets slid from its blade and into the ground. The snipers saw fit to soil their pants while Fox grinned. With Akashi's tip still on the ground, Fox made a swift slash up, lifting the bullets in the air, and with a downward slash he hit them with enough force to send them back at their owners, killing them in swift blows followed by explosions.

"Retreat! Retreat!" one of the ninjas shouted in fear as they finally started to step back for their lives.

Fox growled as he sheathed Akashi, "Cowards." He said with some anger in his monotone that guys like this would try to be in his line of job and run away as cowards instead of getting the job done.

Robin narrowed his eyes, "Says the one who is bashing superheroes in any form of media."

"You're still not going to let go that I kill for a living, huh?" Fox said in a calmer monotone as he turned to Robin.

Supergirl was curious about this development, "Why are you fighting now of all times? Can't you be friends?"

"No!" the two replied in unison, a perfect sync too. But Fox, deciding that getting the upper hand and the best of his possible future competition decided to get the best from them, "I wouldn't allow a kid to accompany me in this kind of job, and less when they're not even half my size."

Robin, who's eyes burned with fire of pure hatred, tried to stomp towards the assassin. However, his two friends had jumped, their shadows covering him before their combined weight kept the Boy Wonder down, "Let me go! I'll show him who's the shortest flea in the world! If he thinks he can go around calling people a midget for a midget he's gonna be sorry!"

"Down, Boy Wonder! Down!" Wally said as he and Aqualad struggled to keep the youngest hero from doing something stupid in this state of rage.

"Another reason why you heroes are amateurs." Fox said, stepping closer to the three heroes and poked the smaller of them in the forehead. "Too emotional and eager to act." But just as he took back his hand he had his wrist captured by the younger blond soldier.

Aqualad let go of Robin and stood up as Fox did the same, looking at the killer in the eye, "We may have an agreement to work together to get out of this, but once this is over you have some questioning to answer."

Fox rose a brow, looking uninterestingly at Kaldur despite that one expression, "That's a firm grip you have, boy." He complimented the soldier. "You can make hard determinations for what you think is right with such strong hands… But…" as the last word escaped his lips, Fox twisted his wrist in Kaldur's grasp, twisting the boy's arm along the way so Aqualad's own wrist twisted in a painful angle. As Kaldur gasped in pain, Fox used his still captured hand to twist even more Kaldur's wrist and move his arm to his back in a way that wouldn't allow the Atlantian to move or attack him unless he wanted to dislocate his arm with just a simple wrist hold. The elder soldier spoke in his monotone once again, but sounding a bit angry this time, "We are soldiers on different sides here. You may be my ally now, but if you dare to cross me or get in my way I won't hesitate to get you out of my path. Is that understood?"

"Stop it!" Supergirl shouted at him, looking rather angry for once, "You say it already, we need to get out of this together. You can leave any discussion you have for later, now let him go." she said, glaring slightly at Fox.

"Fine." The elder blond said, letting go of his temporary ally and stepping back. "But, as I said before, once we're out of here we won't be friends anymore." He stated, aiming a finger at the heroes.

"Fine by me." Kid Flash said, sounding exasperated, "I'd rather hang out with any person that doesn't put a blade on my neck every five seconds. Seriously, we get you don't like us and it's obvious you'd never join any group of heroes, but why do you have to be such an ass?"

"Sorry for not trusting nutjobs in pajamas." Alina replied sharply, showing her own dislike for the heroes in her sarcastic way. She had moved to one of the flesh walls, hacking on the security programs by plugging a cable from one of the few panels in this place into her new computer. And then she continued with her point, "I mean, we normal people feel so safe when a man with his underwear worn outside his pants comes near kids with smiles, and MUCH more when a man dressed as an animal keeps a twelve year old near him. Not to mention that men in thighs and flashy colors are always running around as if they had nothing on at all while leaving nothing to the imagination of any child watching. And do you want to get me started on the kind of names you use for your motifs? Or would you rather I talked about the clothing, or lack thereof, that the women at your organization work with?"

Kid, getting flustered as well as Robin at the comments, tried to talk back, "Well, what about you?" he said, pointing at the laidback tomboy.

Alina grinned, showing off a set of pearly teeth in a way her long fang almost shone, "I'm a tomboy scientist and proud of showing anyone I make the rules when working. I can dress casual and still get respect, all while not wearing an outfit that reveals more than any show girl around."

Kara looked down at her solar suit, "My clothes aren't bad, are they? I mean, compared to the ones from the women you mentioned…even if this one's rather tight..." She said with a slight hue of pink on her cheeks as the men and the scientist turned to her. The back of the suit had some slashes that showed the peachy skin of her back while parts of her slim, tender and delicate looking arms showed a rather athletic frame as well as more gashes. Her kryptonian skin made sure she didn't even have a mark, but her suit wasn't as tough against the blades of the ninjas when they attacked Alina and Supergirl protected the petite woman.

Fox simply looked at her for a good five seconds, then decided to be honest, "You look good, even both conservative and elegant just by your appearance."

Kara blushed a furious red as she stammered at him, "W-What are y-you saying?!" she shouted, trying to act demanding, but her anger and embarrassment just made her look too cute. "Geesh, at a time like this…" She blushed a bit more and turned to the exit, trying not to face the blond killer. The alien also felt some heat on the back of her head, as if someone were trying to use heat vision on her.

XXXXXX

A quick entering in the elevator later the group of six was finally looking up to all of this to end so long as Alina kept on typing and breaking any security system that could be on their way as well as the sensors. But good old Lady Luck isn't that kindly and she seemed to be in a dominatrix mood on the heroes this time, complete with riding crop and someone jumping down from a higher floor.

Fox noted the essence of life force going right at them, and he finally asked, "Hey, we haven't passed that floor were your friend Guardian was yet, right?" and his answer came striking the ground before him, Alina, the Kryptonian and the heroes, accompanied by Genomorphs as the six jumped back, and while surrounding the enemies they were cornered too. Not to mention that the weight finally stopped the elevator dead in its tracks as the enormous tank sized Genomorphs joined the party.

The heroes and Supergirl got ready to fight, but were soon stopped by a single voice, "Don't attack them." said the blond ninja, resting his left hand on Akashi's handle while holding his chin with the other.

"Are you serious?!" Robin asked in plain disbelief, "You have NO trouble at all killing people, but you tell us not to attack these guys?!"

Fox allowed himself to do something he wouldn't in any situation, he chuckled, and proceeded to speak in his monotone, "The fact I'm an assassin doesn't mean I kill everyone I meet." He moved closer to one of them, looking intently at a G-Elf's red eyes. The creature didn't attempt to attack him with its large claws, it just tilted its head to the side and looked curiously at him. Relieved by this, the others approached the strange creatures, albeit wary of what their intentions could be.

"How'd you do it?" Wally asked, looking curiously at Fox, "They tried to mow us down the instant they saw us, so how-"

"They were defending themselves, and then they were following that scientist's orders." Fox said, kneeling down to the G-Elf's level in order to pet it. The creature let out a pleasured growl, "I have the ability to sense when someone's intentions are to kill. It's an innate ability humans possess, but it's hard to master unless you've fought for your life."

Supergirl looked at the G-Gnome on Guardian's shoulder with some pity, "So controlling me and this man was all because that guy with the ponytail forced them to?"

Fox saw the perfect opportunity for a jab, "And you heroes wouldn't allow me to kill bastards like him." He then patted the G-Elf's head and spoke to him before they could respond, "So, where's our way out, little one?" the clawed creature aimed one of its scrawny fingers to their nearest doors, which opened to show a new class of Genomorph, one that was clothed and while looking very similar to the imp on Guardian's shoulder was somehow more mature looking, perhaps by the fact he spoke telepathically to them.

"It's good to see you made it." The dual horned bio-weapon said, motioning for them to come closer, "We have tried to secure a route for you. You should move out of here quickly before the reinforcements arrive."

"Why are you helping us?" Robin asked straight to the point.

The telepath smiled a bit as he looked at Fox, "Because, for the first time we faced human beings, one of you saw us as living beings instead of weapons." He then turned and started to walk ahead of them, "However, even with that act of kindness and sparing our lives, we can do just this much to aid you… or else our lives could end."

"So, let me guess, another reason I should eliminate the one running this joint." The assassin said as his lazy hold on his sword tightened. He let out a mental sigh and tried to know more of these guys, "What will happen to this place if I end his life? What of the hero you have here? What of all of you?"

The bio-engineered beings felt awe wash over them at the fact someone would care this much for their own existences. Their leader, however, did his best to ease the blond man's worries, "We might not be of further use to the ones behind all of this, but we can manage on our own. As for Guardian, we shall let him go. He has nothing to do with this, none of you do." The scrawny creature fought to get himself to show something to express his and his kind's gratitude, but remembered time was important for these humans to get out, "You better run, in a few moments the ninjas will return in greater numbers and we'll be tasked to hunt you down along them, or else horrible pain will force us to." The lanky being then turned and faced Supergirl, before bowing his head apologetically, "And… I am sorry, for what we had to do to you."

"It wasn't your fault." Kara said, feeling a kindred spirit in these creatures, "You're a tool for someone playing games with lives, just like me, and… him…" she turned to look at Fox, who nodded slowly at her.

"We need to get going, nonetheless." The ninja said as he grabbed Alina and put her on his back, but stopped just one moment to talk to the genomorphs, "I'll make sure I find the ones responsible for this and make them pay. Until then, try to be patient… and I'll see if I can meet you all again."

With those last words Fox started to run, the heroes followed soon after but Supergirl decided to stand back for a few seconds, looking around at the genomorphs to think to herself. '_Living weapons…If that's what others create for their own desires, then I don't want to let them go away that easily._' She shook her head and flew after the guys and the albino.

XXXXXX

The group was finally seeing some hope in getting out of this nightmare of a place in one piece without further confrontations. Alina was more than happy to see the genomorphs were true to their word and their path was clear from enemies and all locked doors were meant to keep enemies out. They'd just have to run out of the lobby, maybe fight some more ninjas but that'd be easily solved by running past them, and then they were safe. But that was just a fantasy they knew would be too good to be true. Reality hits like a bitch, and they knew that something stupidly dangerous would wait for them on their way.

Kid Flash, who while being the fastest of his team of heroes, knew that for now he would need to stick with his allies, temporary or not, if he wanted support when he needed it, so he slowed down to their rhythm for once. Also because there was a real cutie making him and the others company, "When we get outta this one, the smoothies will be on me. Who's up?" he said with a smile, but it ended falling on deaf ears if the person he wanted to hear him, which made him sigh internally.

Supergirl, who had been floating up as she wanted to make sure no harm came to them, heard something approach them. Her eyes shot open as a piece of the stairs behind the heroes fell down. A rather large hole where the set of steps had been a moment ago was the only proof it couldn't have been accidental. The blonde girl then looked up, using her X-Ray vision before shouting at the others, "It's coming from above!"

She flew into the stairs while the others looked up at something insanely big and dangerous come their way until they jumped the next steps up. They turned to look back while midair, and as they looked a few seconds after jumping from certain death was a gigantic serpentine looking metallic tube as wide as an anaconda from the horror movie with a large drill attached to its end. "To your left!" Supergirl shouted again. The heroes jumped to the ground while Fox made sure he covered Alina from any danger by holding her closely in his arms and jumping above a second metallic tentacle, only way to describe it.

"Don't let those things come anywhere near you!" Alina shouted as she held closer to the well built pectorals and abs for both protection and the enjoyable feeling, "That's an H.F. Drill prototype! It's a High Frequency Drill that vibrate fast enough to penetrate any form of surface. The wind around it is moving so fast it could slice steel like a knife to hot butter."

"Who the hell came up with that?!" Wally asked as he dusted himself and got up before he and the team started to run again.

Alina growled, "That's what I wanna know! Those were prototypes I helped to develop at Star Labs; they're supposed to be top secret and made to find oil. They are highly expensive, too." she commented, making her wonder how much political and financial power the one orchestrating this could have to do something of this magnitude.

"How much are we talking about?" Wally asked out of curiosity.

Alina tried to do the math mentally, "Enough to shut down the project even with its efficiency… I'd calculate… Three millions and a half dollars."

Wally was awed at such a large amount of money but forced himself to be cool, "Trying to kill us with expensive toys, someone must really hate our guts right now."

"More reason to get out." Robin said as he tried to get up by shooting his grappling hook, only to see another of those drill tentacles come his way. He stood frozen as the large metal appendage flew at him at high speeds before he could even fire the hook. The hero then gaped when the large object drastically changed positions and fell down the stairs by the missing path. The bird boy looked around in shock, but the metallic click of sheath meeting guard made him realize who his savior had been.

Fox simply barked at the kids, "Move! This place's going to collapse if those things keep on trying to hit us!" he said, putting Alina once again on his back and running with the others following him.

And so they ran for their dear lives while avoiding large tentacles trying to fuck them up. Robin, now more alert, would maneuver his way around the attacks, jumping, ducking, skidding and using any gadget he had to deflect the attack or at least slow the tentacles down. Aqualad used his weapons in their whip form a la Castlevania by swinging around with them as well as attacking. Kid Flash's speed was what allowed him to not get hit, but since he wasn't strong he couldn't dish any hit back at the metallic appendages. Fox on the other hand simply mowed down any tentacle that came his way while holding Alina close. Supergirl, however, was the most important of the team as she used her super-hearing and X-ray vision to warn her allies when not delivering punches or kicks that completely destroyed any tentacle coming their way.

Finally, after an eternity of dodging some hentai nightmare no person masochistic enough would take or enjoy, the tentacles finally decided to retreat back into the walls. The shaky alliance walked out the door to the first floor on shaky legs and shakily made their way to the lobby to see if they could plop down, regain their breath and then either run away or wait for their own reinforcements considering Robin still had Batman's tracking device that Fox gave to him.

But the walls had ears and eyes.

XXXXXX

At Lex Luthor's ridiculously spacious and very expensive office the Man of Steel's arch-nemesis was having a meeting with the other members of the Light as each watched the image of the heroes running to the lobby of Cadmus.

"Quite an impressive man, even with what he is." Queen Bee said with a small, smug smirk as she turned to Ra's Al Ghul, "Much better than your cowardly soldiers."

"Oh, they have learned to not underestimate my orders." The shady man said with a smirk, "There's a reason those suits were equipped with their self-destruct device."

Klarion smiled maniacally, "Hahaha! That should teach those worms to do what they're told despite the outcome! I just wish I could see the despair on their faces while they blow up to smithereens!"

Vandal Savage nodded, "All to make sure the weak are wiped off, good thinking."

The former mentor of Batman chuckled, "Please, it's just my job."

The Brain spoke next, "Speaking of le job. Monsieur Luthor, I find your lack of dedication to our current problem of your two little projects escaping rather… disturbing."

The bald man chuckled in good humor, "Because, whether they escape or not, we still have our plans to correct any mistake that could ever happen. Even if they find out who we are, it'd be a pebble on our road to victory. Besides, I find your lack of faith… disturbing, Monsieur Brain." The sinister opportunist moved a lid from his desk to reveal in its surface a big green button. "I have still to FULLY test out my new prototype of the S.E. unit, and…" he grabbed a remote, making the screen change and show Desmond kicking open a door with a small vial in his hands, "We have yet to see the good doctor be responsible for this mess."

The group grinned as one, wanting a good show out of this.

XXXXXX

Fox and the team were on high alert when Desmond walked in with a huge insane grin on his face. "Y-You damn Fox!" the scientist screamed with his hair unruly without its ponytail and hanging around his face while he stumbled and limped on his wounded leg thanks to Alina shooting him in the knee.

The blond ninja looked with a slight glare at Desmond, grabbing his neck with one hand before popping the joints in it, "Glad I finally found you, doc. I needed you alive for the time being to make sure you answer some questions."

"Shut up!" Desmond barked, his eyes filled with lunacy as they widened and looked all around while his grin split his face in two, "I am the Order of this place! You are just a pawn in our game! You have nothing! Nothing! I make the rules! I am the rules! And I'll make you obey them! I am the one who controls Cadmus! I am Cadmus!"

Kid Flash aimed a finger ta the madman while acting as casual as he could, "Yeah, the moment we saw that look in your eyes we knew you'd start saying nonsense, so mind going to the topic sentence?"

That was what made Desmond snap, "I am NOT a joke!" he roared, showing them the vial, "I am… I am Blockbuster! The Soul of Cadmus!"

With those words Desmond greedily drank the vial's contents, chugging it down like a Tequila shot. The already unstable man's body turned unstable as he fell to his knees, roaring in pain as his body changed and mutated thanks to the serum he created. Soon his body grew and grew, ripping off his skin and, fortunately, still leaving him with his pants on somehow despite being an enormous burly aquatic like monster with some of his former self's skin hanging over his head and around his neck.

Robin groaned, getting out his batons, "Well, the hard way it is, then."

"There's no easy way in anything." Fox commented as he held up Akashi in a two-handed samurai stance: the tip beside his head, the blade straight and the tip skyward.

The former doctor Desmond roared at them before charging with his arms up, ready to crush them. But someone had different plans. The sound of flesh being sliced echoed all around the lobby. Blood dripping, first as small drops and then as a small fountain, tainted the floor red. Desmond opened his mouth to try to say something, but the only sound that came out of it was an almost mute cry of pain. The heroes stared wide-eyed as Desmond fell back with a large gash on his chest, dead. But the problem was how the insane man had died, it wasn't Fox's blade that delivered the blow but one of those drilled tentacles that had attacked them in the stairs. The metallic slithering appendage went back to the ground, in the hole it shot from to stab Blockbuster and kill it in one blow to make sure there was no way of getting information out of him.

Our heroes stepped back, standing back to back while looking all around them in search for the main source of those metal tentacles. Supergirl used her X-Ray vision to find out something unnerving, "They are retreating. They're regrouping... right in front of… Watch out!"

Two of those metallic limbs flew from Cadmus' main entrance and right at them, trashing around and hitting the columns. The entire building shook up, making everyone in the room cringe as they now knew those pillars were for supporting the whole place. Fox grabbed Akashi to at least try to slice his way through the falling debris, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, it was Supergirl, "I'll deal with this." She said as her eyes shone with a deadly, hot crimson.

The blonde girl concentrated the heat in her eyes, letting the pressure build in her pupils until she felt that they were about to burst. That was when she unleashed it all against her entire view. The result was a massive blast of heat shooting highly condensed from her eyes into all the debris falling on them. Any piece of concrete that could have harmed them was now obliterated, but at a big price. Once she was done, Kara fell to her knees, completely exhausted.

Fox managed to catch her up and sit her so she could rest. She smiled a bit sheepishly at him, "S-Sorry, I was saving that for an emergency."

Alina moved closer and held the younger girl, moving Kara's head into her lap so she could rest for now, "Don't worry, you saved our asses. I guess you should return the favor, Fox."

The ninja nodded as he turned and glared at the one thing responsible for all of this, holding Akashi tightly in his hand. The heroes also got their weapons out, it was time to get serious after all they had been through in this insufferable Hell and watching the madness Desmond had gone through. While their methods clashed with Fox's, the four men agreed on one thing: whoever was behind this had to pay.

The one responsible for all of this was best described as a thirty foot tall colossal octopus crossed with a hermit crab. All of its body colored gray and covered in metal alloys that were definitely very resistant. It had eight tentacles, all of them with one of those H.F. Drills attached to them and being used to allow the metal behemoth to walk like a spider. Its top was shaped like a seashell, but with a large tank's canon in front and several missile launchers at the sides. And in front of the shell were two enormous arms, each with a pincer.

Wally said the most eloquent thing he could think of at the moment, "This is definitely like one of my Japanese animes." He turned to Fox, "Any plan?"

"I usually slice anything in my watch until it stops moving… That's it." The blond admitted with a shrug.

Wally turned to Kaldur, "Ok, tell me you have something more strategic."

"_Futile._" Said… the robot?!

Fox, for the second time in this day, chuckled, "Hey, check it out, it talks."

"_Your attempts at verbal attack are useless, Agent Fox._" It spoke again in a monotone, "_I am the Steel Engine unit prototype. Codename: Kraken. I am designed to carry out orders without chance for failure. I shall complete my missions no matter the circumstances and adapt to accomplish them._"

Aqualad narrowed his eyes, "What good is it to give you a fake soul if you're nothing but a puppet?"

"_Your so called mockery and taunting are inefficient against me, Subject Aqualad. I will kill you. Since this building was made I was designed to destroy any form of life in it when given the command, even to end the life of any staff member in this facility. I shall exterminate all life forms at Cadmus. That is what my target needs to know._"

"As if I'd let you do that." Fox stated, aiming a finger at Kraken. "There are several guys in that place I promised to meet again."

"_I will not let anyone stand in my path._" Kraken stated.

"Glad we're on the same page here." Fox stated as he charged and the heroes charged as one against the enormous mecha. The giant robot used its four back tentacles to hold its weight while shooting the other four at the heroes. Remembering what Alina said about the drills each of the quartet of warriors took a different approach.

(Play Ryu ga Gotoku 5/Yakuza 5 - OST [Vol. 1] - 25 – Underground Battle.)

Kid Flash sped off near Robin as his younger friend extended his arm, which the redhead took to swing the younger boy up into the air above the drills. One of the appendages followed Robin to the sky as the Boy Wonder prepared several exploding disks. Wally sped off to that one tentacle and grabbed it, forcing it to move near the other which was following the redhead. With no drill coming his way Robin's aim was true and nailed three explosive disks in each tentacle. The speedster got the hell out of dodge before the explosives destroyed the metallic limbs, once on land he looked at Wally before both high-fived.

Kaldur was trying to gain his own territory as the tentacle he faced snaked all around him, trying to capture him in a circle. Aqualad would jump, duck and even skid against any sudden and sneaky attack trying to make sushi out of him. He finally found an opening when spinning on his heels around one of the stabs. He used a mace to stun the offending appendage for a bit allowed the young soldier to make a dent, which he proceeded to stab before using his innate ability over lightning to fry the thing from inside-out. The aquatic warrior watched in satisfaction as the limb fell limply before him.

Fox had gone for a more direct approach. He had jumped over the tentacle attacking him and ran on it to the main body, using his chakra to walk without falling down while holding Akashi in two hands. Kraken raised both his pincers to open the claws and show a chain gun the size of a car inside one and too many rocket launchers in the other. The ninja ran straight in, using his blade expertly to deflect the shots before jumping at the main body, intent on slicing it in half. But Kraken, in a desperate move, used its damaged tentacles to cover its body.

The soldier fell and instantly jumped back to where the others were before the remains could crush him. Kraken spoke, "_I said it's futile._"

"We just sliced you like sushi! Even you must know that's bullshit!" Wally shouted, shaking a fist at the large metal monstrosity.

"_Because, it's all futile._" Kraken replied as it moved its damaged tentacles down to their remains, making the heroes widen their eyes when the pieces of junk they had destroyed seconds ago reattached themselves back together. Soon Kraken sported once again all of his eight tentacles, all of them still looking brand new.

Robin groaned, "This will take a while."

"No." Fox replied as he simply aimed a finger at Kraken's head, "If it's too desperate to protect its main body at the cost of its limbs then slicing its head in half is our best bet."

"We attack as one." Aqualad said, "Robin, Kid Flash and I will break a way through. Fox, you'll deliver the finishing blow."

"Let's hope it works." Robin said, not too thrilled about helping a killer but knowing what mattered here and now.

The four ran together against Kraken, Fox dragged Akashi's tip on the floor, creating sparks while slicing the concrete with his wind chakra powering his trusty sword. He jumped up, flying in the air right at Kraken's main body. The large mecha shot its tentacles at the killer, only to find a large stream of water constricting around them, pulling them down to the ground. It seemed Aqualad finally found a good source of water in a simple fire hydrant. The remaining three were now running right at the main body while Kaldur struggled to keep the robot from moving.

"_Futile!_" Kraken roared as it moved its pincers and fired a rain of bullets and rockets. Robin smirked as he shot his grappling hook around one, swinging right at it, and then using the momentum to swing over it and move to the other one, using the highly resistant line to tie the pincers together and keep them from moving like in a manner similar to how the giant robots in the frozen planet from the fifth episode of Star Wars were stopped.

As Kid Flash ran around the bullets that were fired his way and Fox simply slashes his way through the fire the enormous tentacle robot roared once again, "_I said your attempts are futile!_" Kraken then released all of its missiles on the duo still running at him.

The speedster smirked as he kicked it up a notch by using his maximum speed. He ran around in circles so fast that a small tornado protected Fox from the projectiles. Once Wally stopped the missiles flew up before coming back down, falling on Kraken's pincers and tentacles, rendering them useless now. And with no missiles to fire he was exposed for the final attack. Wally couldn't help but grin and cheer Fox on with a loud cry:

"Yeah, split it wide open!"

XXXXXX

It was with a heavy sigh that Lex Luthor saw his precious prototype cut in half, completely useless now. "Well, prototypes will fail eventually. Guess this means I just have to make a better one next time to make sure Fox knows why he can't oppose the Light." He then looked at the image of the Kryptonian girl still trying to get over her shock as well as rest after exhausting most of her solar energy in her last attack. She could still be useful when dealing with Fox.

After all, a cute blonde girl could get any man's defenses down if she were frail, innocent and hopeless against any danger some so-called villain could do with a little kryptonite he kept with him.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**Well, this chapter was long but I somehow kicked my ass enough to get it done. Next chapter, what will Supergirl decide? Will she join the heroes… or is there something in for her in following the fox-like assassin?**

**As for the harem…Well, new additions have been said and done, so I'm still judging/plotting/scheduling appearances IF a girl does sound good to be in. The ones I'll definitely add are Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Many, and I mean MANY asked me for Wonder Woman. Well, I might, and I said MIGHT put her in, and if anyone has trouble with how she looks in Young Justice, then think of the Justice League Unlimited version instead of bitching about your superficial tastes. Becuase if you go for the superficial then you're pretty much an asshole destined to live with a brainless Barbie doll. I prefer my ladies with good personality, capable of being cool, badass and loving.**

**Also, one of you readers suggested I put in Metal Gear bosses in here, both Solid and Rising. I'm gonna let you guys decide because I'm a bit wary of how much MG influence I could put in without making this go eight way bananas to Sunday. If that last line didn't make any sense it's because I've worked a lot to get this chapter done and I'm off to sleep here or I heard someone say it somewhere and thought it was funny... I'm gonna sleep now.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING, if I did I wouldn't be kissing Japanese floor wherever Kojima's put his feet over.

**XXXXXX**

I am mostly innocent

As the large Steel Engine finally fell to the floor, with its enormous head sliced in half, Fox allowed himself to mentally sigh in relief and glad that it was all over, for now. Desmond had been killed, and he was sure that if he was the only one to face them and everyone else was controlled by the G-Gnomes, it meant any link to the ones responsible was gone since the large robot he made sushi out of was just a pile of junk. However, there might be a small clue in the three individuals who helped him get out of the crumbled Cadmus.

Just when he was done sheathing his trusty ninjato Akashi he knew things would get difficult. Faith was somewhere looking for his kidnapped family, some organization of villains knew too much about him and had a hand in making him what he wants, and the danger that those said villains posed could come out of any place at any time. Things obviously didn't look good the instant he felt that headache from the chip they put in his brain to try to mind-control him and make him kill Robin, but he never guessed it would come down to such a conspiracy like this, pulling the strings behind the very own world. It had to be a group of individuals to be this organized and resourceful, and they had to have some ridiculously large influence over the world to do something like this under everyone's nose.

"Wolf, we need to hide in the shadows for a while." He said, looking at his assistant while the Russian woman still held Kara's head on her lap.

"Pray tell, why?"

Fox actually let out a sigh this time as he turned to face the entire Justice League surrounding him and the others. He then decided to have the last laugh, "It'd be nice to have a rest, considering your little protégés and I had to fight against this giant piece of junk. It's starting to get tiring doing your job and babysitting for you." The three apprentices glared at the blond.

The dark knight, accompanied by Superman and Wonder Woman flanking him, narrowed his eyes dangerously at the soldier, "Doing our job would mean you'd care for the lives of others."

Fox showed for once a smirk on his face, a large one, "You mean to let killers live so they can escape, thus civilians get shot, raped, tortured or driven insane by them?"

"Stop this banter!" Wonder Woman shouted as she stepped between the two, putting a hand on each of their chests to prevent them from keeping on advancing as they were dangerously close to punch each other's lights out. Not that they would since they knew what would be at stake with their reputations, Batman being a public enemy, Fox being seen as an impulsive unprofessional man. The woman in the revealing outfit continued, "You two act like children. If your methods are different at least be glad you're on the same page of protecting those who need help. Now try to be mature and reason on what's happening here."

Alina raised a mental eyebrow, '_Wow, dresses like a stripper and yet has a politician's way of speech. If she were with the big wigs making her point… Nah, they'd be too busy checking her lack of clothes._'

The soldier tried to remain professional, he grabbed Wonder Woman's wrist and pushed her hand off his chest, albeit complying to her request, "All you need to know, those kids already know. Ask them yourselves, I have more important things to do right now." He turned to leave once and for all, but was stopped by Black Canary and Green Arrow on his path.

"Do you really think you'll get out of here without giving us some answers?" the blonde heroine asked sternly.

Fox's answer alarmed the heroes as he separated Akashi's guard from its sheath by using his thumb, holding the sheath and yet leaving the handle alone. It was a clear threat he had no trouble taking out his sword if his path was blocked, but he decided to make his point in a civilized manner, "Have you forgotten who the one that holds all the cards here is? Need I remind you that I know who you all are without your masks and alter-egos?" he then closed in to the glaring woman, meeting her blue eyes with his, "I could even tell when and how you broke up with your boyfriend here." He whispered so only she could listen.

Dinah fought with all her might the urge to punch Fox. Oliver was close, and it didn't make her feel happy that his attitude as a man who never took things seriously had soured their relationship… again. The man in green himself stroked his beard as he looked at the ninja with a slight glare, "You surely must feel all macho when you can use someone's weakness against them to your favor like a coward."

Fox aimed a finger at his face while looking in a deadpanned expression at the hero, "I am a ninja. Since when was it said that I should play by rules?" he still kept the thumb unsheathing Akashi in case his next statement caused some trouble, "Rules, however, are something I enforce, and that means I have three little kids here who entered private property." He said, turning to look at the protégés.

"Oh, you slimy cun-" Kid Flash tried to say, shaking a fist at the ninja, only for Kaldur to shut him up with a hand on the speedster's mouth.

"Kid, insulting him won't get us out of this easier." The aquatic soldier stated.

"True." The whiskered man replied, "You and your friends entered private property, insulted an officer of the law right in his face several times and all of this without the supervision of an adult." He then turned to Batman, knowing that facing him was to bring down the pillar that supported the League. However, Fox was a man of honor, "And those three kids helped me to save a life and defeat that metal monster." He closed his eyes for a second, trying to take it all in, "They turned out to be useful, and even selfless putting up with me. That I can respect, so I'll let this one slide, just this once." He said with a tone that made it clear, with a slight glare directed at the kids, saying silently that he'd make them rue the day they were born if anything stupid was said. It was like a Bat-glare, more like a Fox-glare here.

Robin swallowed a bit hard at seeing another person besides his mentor use that damned glare, "Yeah, yeah, we'll behave. At least, long enough to meet you again." He said, because despite the intimidation he wouldn't show himself to be a wuss before this guy.

"Ballsy brat." Fox half insulted and half complimented.

"Could you please stop fighting?" asked a concerned and caring Kara, using Alina's help to lean on the small woman and walk to Fox.

Superman's eyes widened as he looked at the emblem on her suit, "You are…"

Kara's eyes widened in slight joy at seeing the symbol on the Man of Steel. However, she felt a bit of dread when seeing which side was he on. It wasn't like she was attached to Fox, the guy had saved her life, and she didn't even know how this other Kryptonian was related to her. But the blond soldier had saved her life, and he certainly had information she needed to know: "You were aware of this?"

Fox looked impassively at her, "If you mean that I knew of you being possibly related to one of my possible future opponents, then yes."

Kara looked down at her clasped hands, deep in thought, and when she made her mind she turned to Fox, "Do me a favor, please… Try to answer our questions here and now. You may not want to admit it, but this affects more than you… If anything bad happens to the people here, even if you don't like them, then please try to put your differences aside to avoid more deaths…"

He remained silent for a few moments, looking back at what she endured and the death she witnessed, he decided to do what his honor told him to, he unsheathed Akashi and stabbed it on the ground, opening his arms to his sides before the girl, "Fine, I won't lie to you, so here I am. If you have any questions about me, shoot."

Kara looked from Superman to Fox, the large hero looking worried at what his fellow Kryptonian could be thinking of this man. Kara tried to go straight to the point, "Why are you fighting them?"

The heroes were surprised at what Fox did, even Alina: the man was sincere and honest, "Because we are different. We have different beliefs, ideals and methods. They want to find the good even in evil. I'm more of an executioner… Or so I thought before we found out it's all a lie."

"The ones who truly controlled Cadmus…" the girl said, feeling a mixture of hatred and sorrow, hatred at the mastermind behind it all, sorrow that lives could be used by people like them. "What will you do, then?"

"I'll try to remain in the shadows, and also do some investigation on the ones who ruined this night for us." as an afterthought, he decided to give some advice to the heroes, "You all should do the same, if the people behind this could get to me and to Kara here, then it means they can hit you all just as badly. If they know of me…"

"Then they know of us." Batman said, with certain venom in his voice.

Fox shook his head, "Not likely." He said, tapping his own head with two fingers like Axel from Kingdom Hearts, "That information is right in my head. I'm the one who did the investigation and, for the sake of avoiding anyone from using this information for bad purposes, kept it to myself. Not even Wolf over there knows about it." The heroes turned to look at the petite Russian woman, she replied by flipping them the bird, which Fox took as his cue to continue, "And what I meant was that if they knew of me, then they must REALLY want you all badly. Remember, I am also here in case any of you turns rogue."

"Why would you tell us of this just now?" inquired a somehow calmer Black Canary, still wanting to beat the ninja's smug face in. "Didn't you want to leave us to our luck."

His answer raised anger, "I did, to be honest, want to leave you all to your luck. However, Kara has a point." Fox tapped his head once again, "If those guys get to me, you better get ready for Hell if I end up having to hunt you all down. It might be safe to say I'm not even human myself, in more ways than one." He then turned to face the trio who had helped him in the eventful night, "What you three helped me uncover is something bigger than we can think of. My creation wasn't because of the world's nations' united effort to stop crime, it was to make a weapon for someone who wants you all as specimens in jars. When you think of what they pulled out so easily in so many years of planning, it is quite terrifying to imagine what could happen to the world's greatest heroes in their hands."

Dinah shuddered a bit, '_Ugh, with all the perverts I had to fight… Great, now I won't be able to sleep tonight._'

The soldier nodded to himself, "Well, if that is all, I need to get going."

"Wait, Fox." Superman, surprisingly, called to the assassin, albeit showing reluctance in this action. "We need to know if you're going to be ok. If what you told us is truth, then you're not safe."

"Oh, I am now." the ninja said, taking his sword from the ground and sheathing it, "Now that I know there are people watching me, I'll be on high alert. I'll be out of view, but make sure to visit Belle Reve to keep appearances and an eye out for any good link."

"Won't the bad guys know of your stay in there?" asked a logical Wonder Woman.

"I can trust the warden." Fox replied simply, "She's doing her work because she believes in everything she said in the interview. She is of trust… For me at least, she also doesn't like heroes."

"But you could still need our help." The Man of Steel said, looking at Kara, and then back at Fox, "Look, you don't need to be alone on this. You saved possibly the only living relative I could ever find, and I am grateful for that. So please, consider-"

"No." was Fox's sharp and dry reply as he lazily turned his head around to look at the hero, "My methods will consist on finding the ones who wronged me and my colleagues, and killing them. You heroes have your own morals about not killing enemies. If you want to avoid death, then make sure you find the ones behind this before I do, because I won't doubt to take any of you out of my way either."

"Dully noted." Batman replied dryly, "But it also means that we'll do what we can to avoid another bloodbath by your hands."

The Dark Knight and the Bloody Fox exchanged their trademark glares for a few seconds before simultaneously turning away, the soldier looking at Kara, "So, now's my time to ask questions. What will you do?"

Kara smiled softly at him, "I… I'm not sure… I want to enjoy this freedom I finally got after what they did to me, and I also want to make the ones who gave the orders at Cadmus pay…However, I just can't picture myself doing the same things you would." She looked at her feet, still unsure of how she felt, "On one hand, you saved me, and I want to help you. But, my big problem is that I couldn't handle to take a life the way you do…"

"You better stay with them." Fox said calmly, "You'd have a family, you'd have someone to relate to… I'm just a killer who might enjoy his job more than necessary. I want you to be happy with these guys." He then looked at Superman, using his Fox-glare, getting the Man of Steel a bit off-guard at finding a perfect rival for the Bat-glare, "You and your friends can give Kara here something I can't, a real family. So you better take good care of her, I'll be making sure of that, by the way." With those words he stepped closer to Kara and patter her shoulders as reassuringly as he could, "I'll be gone for now, but I'll try to see you whenever I can. That's a promise."

The heroes felt something weird. They still hated Fox, his methods and his stubborn attitude about being a blade of death to criminals. But here he was, showing that he cared. A cold, ruthless killer cared about a young girl who had certainly felt pain at some point, all while living in a state of despair and loneliness. An assassin who saw himself as the only one capable of ending the existence of unredeemable crime lords wanted nothing but to watch a single person have happiness in her life. It was weird, but the feeling could be described as a reluctant respect.

"Ok…" she said as she tried to look away from him to hide a blush, and feeling as he slipped a communicator in her hands. Once he started to leave she managed to pocket it in a place no person would dare to look in unless they wanted their face punched out of their ass… It was also kind of convenient the top of her suit was a bit ripped off by dodging one of Kraken's drills a while ago.

Wonder Woman, however, turned to glare at Batman as Fox and Wolf reached their car and drove away, "Why didn't you ask them about it?"

"Why they are hiding in the shadows or why are they not worried for any leak into the media about Fox's true reason behind his creation?" he rhetorically asked.

"Both."

"It's rather easy." The caped crusader said, "The people behind all of this will have to be careful when dealing with them. And if the information about Fox being a weapon for the villains was leaked, it'd mean complete chaos, mayhem and anarchy. If we have been so badly slashed by the media, then we are one of the main targets."

Flash rose a brow, "You mean Fox himself is another target?"

Batman nodded, "Definitely. However, we are bigger in number. My guess is, if they can get us all at once, either if Fox is caught first or not, it'll be their victory. We are being portrayed as unreliable for a reason, and that's a reason meant to destroy more than just images." He then turned to a certain trio who had started it all, "As for you three…"

XXXXXX

"So, do you have any plans, Fox?" Alina asked, sprawled on the back seat.

"We get back to our headquarters, I'll take everything in it while making sure nobody sees me, and be back here." He replied as he drove without his jacket, since the cloth was very scorched it now served him no use.

"What about our equipment?" the albino asked, sitting straight to look at him, "And what of the superiors?"

"We have to inform them of this, of course, but keep our location from them and anyone who could have any link to that information. They might have been fooled, but I couldn't sense any dark intention in them every time we met, so they know nothing of the ones who broke into our headquarters."

"Oh, you mean that sensorial power from your Force to know if someone's bad or not, huh?"

"Like a gut feeling, but much better." He stated, speeding up. "Our top targets know of us, they can enter our facilities undetected. I hate to say this, but if we're that easy for them to target, they might have several tricks up their sleeves. The generals must know of this and be careful about any movement against them and anyone who could have influenced our project."

"Media is one_._" Said a gruff voice from Alina's laptop, which had been on the car the whole time since her kidnapping. It was with great reluctance that the albino woman felt relief at seeing Faith there, "Listen, you two, those cocksuckers will try to hunt you down, make no doubt of that. However, their ties also work as a double-edged weapon. If they try to say anything bad about their project, several lights will be pointed at their asses. They have several scapegoats for this… But I got one card they don't."

"You know who they are." Alina said, knowing why the gruff man would smile now.

"Luthor… As in Lex Son of a Bitch Luthor." The man said, taking his half chewed cigar off his mouth to spit, "That bald fuck was the one to interview me for the jobs I did slashing the heroes worldwide. However, you can't get to him that easily. As I said, his middle name is Son of a Bitch. This means, the greedy bastard's doing what he can best to keep his ass safe. So far he's been kissing asses left and right, bribing and threatening lives to be a very feared political figure. Going near him is dangerous since the fuck-head is acting as an arbitrator for warring countries."

"So, if we go near him…" Alina started.

Faith sighed, "It's gonna be the stick in our asses. However, since he's the one who truly sponsored you and Boy Toy Deluxe, if he tries anything against you directly his ass is up for your pet to shove his sword in. Hope you're not the jealous type, brat. Anyways… I'll be hiding on the shadows, I guess you guys will do the same. If anything happens, I still hope this line is safe."

"Of course, I made it." The albino said with pride.

"Good, because I'll investigate on any dirt these fuckers may have to use against them…"

Fox easily saw something the man was not mentioning, "Faith, what of your family?"

There was a pause, "I… I still have no idea if they're dead or alive. They must be alive because that way those cunts have an upper hand against me." The man said, showing some slight despair in his voice as he tried to remain stoic, "I'm still trying to find where they are. My best bet is to be out of anyone's sight and retrieve information the old fashioned way: intimidation for the weak and torture for the fucks. But…"

"Don't worry, Sam. I'll search for them and make sure they're safe." Fox said, still driving, and even if both men couldn't see each other both nodded to agree themselves of this small pact.

"I'll send you two the address to an old warehouse. It's perfect for the equipment at the lab, and nobody but me knows of it. It's even got its own generators and water supply, so you don't have to worry much about taxes finding you. It used to be my grandfather's when the old man was alive and kicking, so keep it in good shape because that's the son of a bitch who kicked my ass and my father's into being the men we are today."

"So we have finally someone to blame for your sailor mouth." Alina said with a sigh. "But this just…sucks… How are the two of us going to do all of this? Even moving the equipment isn't easy despite Fox's Force. And there's the problem of how we would maintain the place and said equipment."

"No worries." Fox said, "I brought a friend."

From the passenger's seat a G-Gnome jumped up to the top, looking back at the dumbfounded Alina, who then deadpanned and made the camera on her laptop face the G-Gnome so Faith could see it too, "Oh, you and your love for stray animals."

"You're seriously going to use these guys?" Faith asked a bit confused.

"It's a small favor, and I don't think they want to be in the lab." Fox said, and then patted the small creature's head, "Besides, look at it, I just couldn't say no to that face."

"Creepy" was the word in Alina's and Samuel's heads at the moment, but the gruff man had one more question to ask, "Well, will you still do your job at chopping off heads?"

"I still have my sword with me, don't I?"

XXXXXX

A few days after the incident at Cadmus, several rumors about strange and bizarre shadows moving around Star City started to rise, but as easy as they appeared they disappeared. It wasn't easy to move equipment with creatures the size of a house undetected, but somehow Fox managed to do so until Alina found ways to use the stealth camouflage with the G-Trolls and her stuff. Now that she had her equipment, and the G-Sprites fueling the place, she was trying to organize the place with the help of Dubilex and his psychic powers.

G-Dwarves attended the computers and several janitor tasks in the big warehouse, which could very well be considered a hangar for jumbo jets. Old metal cages were cleaned and used as homes for the blue creatures, only for the time being as the Genomorphs had teamed up to dig into the ground and make themselves a city underground. It was a work in process but they were diligent on it. Fox and Alina helped on that, Fox by slicing anything out of the way and Alina helping them with the architecture. And to keep the humans safe, the G-Gnomes and Dubilex made sure that anyone who got close would have their memory wiped and make them think the place was better left alone.

Both the scientist and the ninja had made their own room in the office rooms. Taking out a few walls for extra space and putting some of their furniture was more than enough to make them feel slightly at home.

Alina was currently working on a new armor for Fox, a pair of dark goggles blocking her eyes from the sparks flying around, sighing as she finished it, holding in triumph a laser in her hands. "Well… Better than nothing." She said with a heavy sigh, "No enhanced strength, lighter than the first one, more resistant in case you're facing an enemy that could hit you, and it still has the stealth camouflage."

"How did you know I was here?" Fox asked as he stepped through the door into Alina's room, looking at the enormous monitors all around the walls and then at his new armor in the middle of a metal table.

She grinned, "I know your crotch well enough to say how many pubes you have; knowing where you're at is my sixth sense."

Fox showed to be a true soldier by not being embarrassed nor even off-beat as he spoke, "So, you have finished it." He said, looking from the armor to Alina's face, it was covered in grease and dust, and her pigtails were uneven and slightly untied from the non-stop work here, it made her look cuter for some reason despite being obvious that she should sleep.

She took off her goggles to look at him better. Fox was currently wearing an entirely black outfit: cargo pants, military jacket and his old ninja shoes. This outfit was made of the same cloth that allowed the armor's camouflage stealth to make it invisible along Fox. And, to petition of the wolf-like petite woman, Fox had cut off his ponytail and had a change on haircut. It was shorter but still neck-length, pulled backwards while still remaining spiky for some strange reason.

He then looked at the exoskeleton before him and started to take off his clothes, not even minding Alina, and she certainly didn't mind watching. It was mostly gray, however the design had special plates colored orange that held the stealth camouflage devices: the knees, the ankles, the thighs, the shoulders, the elbows and even the fingers. On his arms there were dual metal gauntlets, made to deflect and block enemy attacks. But the final piece that Alina had been working on was the reason why she asked him to have a haircut: it was a helmet. Said helmet had two small holes for the eyes, and an amber lens in the middle of its otherwise blank face.

(Yes, ladies and gentlemen, that is Gray Fox's armor.)

Fox looked at himself, and then put on his clothes back, smiling a bit beneath the helmet. "I feel stronger now."

"Seriously?" asked the slightly baffled Alina, "I thought the enhanced strength sections would be a problem, so I took them out."

"Actually, they pulled me back a bit." He admitted, flexing his hands, "To be honest, I was a bit slower than what I wanted to be."

Alina smirked, skipping a bit in her skip as she moved closer to him, "I know when you being slow is good." She said with the kind of smirk that explained her intentions. "The genomorphs are busy, your cats are in the other room, and I actually need this." She said, hooking her arms on his neck, taking off his new helmet and kissing him deeply.

He decided to go with it; a good shake wouldn't hurt and would ease the tension both of them had put through. However, destiny is a cruel mistress.

The ground shook, the sound of something big and very fast moving in the air at high speeds was followed by the sound of something big and very fast hitting the ground. And if that wasn't reason enough to check it out, Alina's laptop beeped. She cursed and walked to it, sitting on a desk and watching at her small trusty computer with a message from their superiors. They might be hiding from whoever was looking for them, and thankfully the line was safe and impossible to pick, and even if they were found either Fox or the genomorphs would take care of the intruder; but none of that meant they didn't have missions to take care of, if at least to keep appearances and keep the masses happy and calm about their new hero doing his job.

"Crap, the reverse cowgirl will have to wait." The albino said, biting her lip a bit, "There's something at the center of Star City. Soldiers have been sent in, but were instantly attacked by one individual as soon as they got about a mile near the crater."

Fox nodded, taking his helmet and moving to the metal table, grabbing a belt with pouches filled with explosives and throwing knives as well as a holster for his ninjato. "Once I'm done, I'll do something special for you." He said and got out.

Alina sighed as she linked her computer to Fox's new lens, "It better be cunnilingus… I miss those." She felt something soft and furry rub against her leg, she reached down and pulled the small cat on her desk to make herself some company, petting its head, "You probably don't understand a word I say. But why does that one guy drive me crazy? I mean, the sex is great, he's courageous, noble, has a great sense of honor and is willing to do everything to make sure nobody is hurt… Do you think he trusts me, as in, trust beyond normal bonds?"

"Meow…" the cat yawned.

Alina sighed and banged her head on her desk, feeling stupid, "Yeah, I knew you'd say that."

XXXXXX

Fox, currently in his stealth mode, was jumping from roof to roof as he had easily located his destination. It wasn't hard to miss an enormous cloud of smoke coming from the center of the city. As he made his way, several soldiers were fleeing the scene as they escorted civilians, firing back at what he could only call the enemy.

"Hey, Wolf, didn't you say it was just one?" he asked upon finally meeting not one but two women fighting.

The one laughing cruelly was a dark golden-orange skinned beauty of a girl. She had sharp violet eyes, waist-length dark purple hair that almost seemed pitch black, two small violet dots of hair over her eyes that acted as eyebrows. Her long hair was kept nicely curled in way that it didn't seem puffy, and her clothes consisted on a black top with a purple gem on its solar plexus, said top holding large D-cups, the neck and shoulder covered by armor. She had a matching black mini-skirt with a grey belt with another purple gem, fingerless steel gauntlets for female fighters, also with gems, this time in the back of her hands; thigh high black boots, and to finish it off she had a silver armor to keep herself modest and safe from attacks. (think Poison's hair from Street Fighter x Tekken. And if you noticed, this is the TV show's version of her outfit).

The purple haired girl was currently fighting an almost exact copy of herself. But there were differences; this girl's skin was a much lighter orange, her eyes were completely green, her hair was in the same curly style but was a blazing red, her cups were E sized, and she didn't have armor in order to show off her exotic shade of skin in a very revealing outfit, boots and gloves were the same, only colored violet. The suit was a one piece that seemed more like a skimpy swimsuit: it was a back-less leotard with a frontal V-cut in between her breasts, showing off her assets in ways that made the soldiers unable to attack because of the distractions.

The duo of girls was flying, trading kicks and punches as well as energy blasts of the same color as their eyes being shot from their hands. Below their aerial fight was a big chunk of burning metal that definitely had to be their ship, which of course they had been fighting in because most of the holes in the unrecognizable piece of junk were made by something pushing its way outside the ship, not in.

Fox looked at the battle, this was a personal fight from the looks of it, but something bothered him, "Wolf, you said one of them attacked the soldiers, which one?"

"Let me see…Hacking in…Fox, the security cameras show that the dark haired one attacked the soldiers." Alina said, putting an image in Fox's helmet, showing how the purple haired girl blasted some police cars out of her way. Surprisingly, the redhead instantly flew to the ground and fired back when seeing the other girl attack the cops and the recently arriving soldiers.

"The redhead seems to be more humanitarian." He easily stated.

"The enemy of the enemy is a friend, Fox." Alina said with a nod.

The soldier turned off his invisible cloak, reaching into his pouch for three throwing knives. Just as the two alien girls flew back, ready to discharge another blast of energy, the purple haired one widened her eyes when seeing three objects fly at her. She instantly blasted them out of her way, only to gape as a black clad man jumped at her. Fox threw his ninjato at her, the dark skinned girl's first instinct was to dodge under the ninjato which ended stabbing itself in the building behind her. But that movement left her open for a midair heel drop to her back that sent her falling down to one of the rooftops as Fox sailed through the air and managed to land on his embedded ninjato, standing on its handle with his arms crossed over his chest.

The redhead girl looked in amazement at him. The blond simply waved, "I came here to help. Could you tell me what's going on?"

The redhead looked at him funny, flying at him as she tilted her head curiously from one side to the other as she inspected his helmet. He sighed and took said helmet off, "I am Fox." He said, holding the helmet in one arm and stretching his free hand to her. She took said hand, pulled it… and kissed him fully in the lips.

As she pulled back with a sound of suction she finally spoke, "I thank you for your assistance, earthling. But this is a personal fight I must endure for the sake of my planet. I apologize for your planet being in the middle, but-"

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Alina's voice roared from the helmet, the sound of her fist hitting her desk so hard the thing had cracked a bit was also heard.

"Um… I beg your pardon?" she asked, confusedly looking at the helmet.

Fox then saw movement from the place the dark haired one had landed and put his helmet back on, "Not now, we have trouble."

"Kori…" the other girl growled.

"Sister…" the redhead replied. She then looked at the blond with a warning gaze, "Please, stand aside, this is a personal matter."

Fox stood his own despite standing on a ninjato stabbed into a building seven stories above the ground, "Sorry, but your personal matter will get people hurt here. And my job is to prevent that at any cost."

"You talk too much, earthling." The dark haired girl said. "This is a battle for the throne of Tamaran. Any interference shall be dealt with by exterminating it."

It was a good thing the mask didn't let the eyes of its user be seen, because they were wide enough to almost pop out. He looked at the redhead, and saw her nod solemnly, "Why do I always find myself in situations like these?"

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! So, Starfire and Blackfire have crashed and Naruto is now forced to fight both of them. Stupid Tamaran laws, always getting in the way of a man making some nice contact with an exotically skinned girl.**

**And sorry for the cliffy, but I've been terribly busy this week. This is all I could do in two weeks after deciding whether to do horrible mountains of paperwork or castrate myself with sandpaper. Since I'm too cheap of a bastard to buy sandpaper, I went for the paperwork. Fortunately, this weekend should be my last session of painful bondage with paperwork… Oh, how I hate those sheets of paper, I swear they're laughing at me.**

**Back to a happier topic, some of you asked for me to put in Metal Gear characters, others are against it for fear i may lose focus of this fic. To the later, don't worry, I foresaw it might happen so I have plans in case I go with it or not, I'm still undecisive but at least I got things planned for both outcomes. My fic is still about Naruto being a dark hero who shrugs his dark past and chooses to do the evil needed to keep countless people safe.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	6. Chapter 6

I OWN NOTHING, I wish I owned something as awesome as Metal Gear, though… maybe one day, just maybe I might create something as awesome.

**XXXXXX**

A cry for the crown

And, back to where we left last chapter: Fox facing a pair of angry alien women fighting for the crown of their planet, and both looking mighty pissed off at him interrupting their fight. The instant it was decided he was a threat to their traditional way of disputing who'd reign over their world, both girls shot their respectively colored energy bolts at the man, blowing a big chunk of the wall he had been standing on by using his sword as a step. Pieces of glass, steel and concrete fell down while any civilian ran away from the falling debris.

The sisters instantly turned to face one another in their battle, assuming that since nothing was left from the man he had been evaporated. A pity, without his helmet he was- "Missed me." The two turned to look a bit higher where Fox had been a second ago to see the man with his ninjato back on its sheath and standing on a window as if it were the ground. One could also note leaves and small gales of wind blowing around him.

"I guess this means you're no normal earthling." The dark haired one said with a frown.

"Please, stand aside." The redhead pleaded kindly, "If you insist on fighting us, we won't hold back. Just state that you will not try to interfere by not engaging combat with us and no harm will come your way."

Fox pressed a finger to the left temple of his helmet, "Wolf, what did she say?"

"_She doesn't want you to fight them so you're not hurt._" The Russian woman said, "_But you can't let that shit stand in your way. Fox, you have to take these girls down. If they keep fighting the city will be ashes._"

He nodded, before aiming his sword's tip at them, "I'm sorry, ladies. But you're not allowed to fight on the soil of this planet."

The purple haired one smirked eagerly for the fight, "So be it. After defeating my sister… Hmm, who knows? It'd be boring to return to Tamaran without a good prize."

"No, sister!" the redhead said, "It shall be I who is the victor in this battle. And then, it shall be I who takes home the offender of our duel as my prize."

Sparks flew from both sets of otherworldly eyes to clash at a stalemate, before turning to glare at the ninja. Their minds were set; first they would take down Fox, beat the crap out of the other, and then claimed the ninja as a price. His only thought was, "How do I get involved in these situations?"

Alina was gritting her teeth so hard that one of them was threatening to fall off. She had muted the communication to vent off by punching the nearest thing, a steel box of tools carried by a G-Dwarf, and sending it flying to the other side of the room with a large dent in it and the poor blue creature scared out of its wits cowering in a corner. Now calmer, relatively, Alina grabbed her laptop and spoke loud and clear: "_They're the enemy! Whatever they want doesn't matter, they are going to fight in this planet, destroying this city, and now they want YOU! Don't give a fuck about it and just beat their skanky asses out of this galaxy_!"

Fox got Akashi in a defensive stance, holding it besides his head parallel to the 'ground' he was standing on. The two sisters flew at him, the dark haired one with a heel to his head while the redhead aimed a kick to his mid-section. Knowing the glass he used for his footing wasn't that tough to help him parry or even redirect a direct hit of that force, the ninja took the nearest opening between the two, cancelling the chakra flow to his fit to slide down on the windows. His trusty sword was now down, still parallel to the windows he walked on but held with both hands in front of his waist.

The redhead looked curiously at him, wondering why he hadn't attacked. However, when her sister let out a squeak in shock that seemed out of place for her persona did the bustier of the alien girls see that Fox had attacked. The purple haired princess' neck armor had been cleanly sliced off her. Fox turned by spinning on one heel, looking at them with Akashi still in both hands.

"That was a warning." He stated, sheathing Akashi and yet keeping a hand on its sheath, "If it weren't for the armor, your planet would already have a queen. But you have to take into consideration I held back there."

The dark haired girl grabbed her neck, looking wide-eyed at him, "That was Tamaranean traditional royal armor. How could you slice it with a simple piece of cheap metal?"

Fox once again lifted his sword in his defensive stance, "Come closer and I'll show you."

The redhead giggled, "Oh, feisty… I like that."

"_Fox, get your head in the game, or else you'll end doing a rehearsal of Misery_!" Alina urged him.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, at Mount Justice, the team was currently doing what they wanted to kill time as they waited for a mission. Kara, in a red skirt and a long-sleeved white blouse, sat thoughtfully on the counter as she stared at the TV in front of her. In her pocket was a certain device her blond ninja savior had given her, and her mind was patiently waiting for him to do something. The news had gotten boring, the people did talk about him, how he was better than heroes, others just spoke about conspiracies and the flaws in the government's logic, but they were just attention whores like most second rate TV announcers.

The boys were currently chilling, watching nothing at all, just channel surfing for either a good movie or even a tournament, a chess game sounded fun now.

"Man, booted satellite TV from all over the world and the GTA Coca-Cola announcement is the only fun thing to watch." Wally said with a heavy sigh as he continued to flip through channels.

"Why don't we watch any of your movies?" Kaldur asked.

Dick was the one to reply, "Yeah… no. Wally's taste for movie is for ridiculous comedy-horror movies, or one of those horror movies where you really want to see the campers die."

The speedster shrugged, "Hey, when a movie sucks so bad it's fun to laugh at it and bash how stupid it was made, I'm kinda sold for the kicks and laughs." He then motioned to his mates to come closer, "Besides, they're the kind of movies you wouldn't show two insanely beautiful girls like Kara and Megan here. I could lose points by making them watch Braindead/Dead Alive."

Megan, who had been behind Supergirl doing her chores, asked aloud, "You mean the one with the priest kicking a zombie's head off its shoulders?"

The boys blinked, "How…?"

"I love the entertainment from this planet. It was a good way to spend time in Mars, even if it's rather silly." She said with a smile. Then she got a thoughtful look, "But, why are most movies so… random? I mean, Sharktopus? Seriously?"

Before anyone could reply, the current channel on the tube was interrupted. "_Cat Grant here, we break in this channel's regular schedule to bring you this: Star City is being attacked by super-powered aliens. The police has been instantly taken down, and the army could barely hold them back. However, it seems Agent Fox, the world's greatest weapon against crime, is on the scene… Wait, I got reports about Green Arrow, his sidekick Speedy, and Black Canary going there. We're going live with our newest member in our crew: G. Gordon Godfrey._"

The screen showed the image of a blond man in a suit and tie, "Thanks, Catherine." The man said, motioning to Fox jumping from building to building to avoid the aliens chasing him. "Witnesses have stated how the agent known as Fox tried to negotiate with the aliens after breaking their fight. A fight, mind you, between them that started even before their ship crashed here. Now, I'm not one to say too much, but why is it that WE must suffer because of THEIR little fight? Not to mention, making Fox, probably our ONLY useful hero, get his hands dirty in this manner when bigger criminals are out."

"Yeah, you're subtle." Kaldur said with his eyes narrowed.

"However, more things are at hand here." The smiling reporter man said with a smug grin, "After all, we get to see how efficient Fox is when getting first to the punch. Not only that, I have it he's working along the military, as our own soldiers are doing what they can with the taxes we pay now that they have the aid of the hero of our people. Now it is time to teach any alien coming here how to be polite with the humans. I mean, guys like Martian Manhunter could have a little decency and stop looking at us as if he were high and mighty. It's as if he wanted to eat our brains. I wonder how his family must be with such-"

Megan shut off the TV, which means she threw a nearby vase through the screen. The girl looked shocked at her extended hand, and then at her friends, feeling very embarrassed, "I-I'm sorry, he was really starting to piss me off." She admitted while wishing to stop having this much attention.

Kara sighed, turning off her heat vision, "Don't worry, I was about to do the same." Then she looked at the others, "Shouldn't we prepare for fighting along Fox?"

Robin wagged a finger, "Yeah, there's a problem there. It's that bastard who thinks he's so tall. And the fact we are supposed to act covert." He said, growling the second sentence under his breath.

"So, no flashy missions for us, no pun intended." The speedster said slumping on the couch.

"Don't be so sure." Said a voice from the meeting room. The team ran, expecting to find Batman with a mission, but were shocked to find him with Superman, the Man of Steel being the one who spoke, "We do believe you, or rather Kara, are more than qualified for this."

The blonde girl protested, "Me? Why me? The team is strong, too. They could help me."

"Oh, yes, they'll be of assistance." Superman said, sheepishly smiling at the others. The rest of the team didn't look too happy at how the first veteran of the League was referring to them.

Batman took a moment to push the Kryptonian aside from the camera to speak to the team, "We have a plan to deal with Fox and make sure he doesn't spill more blood than usual. It's simple: it's you, Supergirl. He cares for you, so we could use that as an opening while the team sneaks past him and deal with the aliens. Also, be prepared to fight him in case he tries to end a life."

Superman nodded, "We have it from Green Arrow trying to find out what is going on, it seems both girls are sisters fighting for Fox and have him as a slave." That line didn't make Kara feel happy, not at all. "Him being captured aside, I'm afraid of what killing them might mean if their planet wants payback. Green Arrow and Black Canary will provide you support in trying to calm both princesses, and hopefully Speedy will too."

"Needless to say…" Batman started, narrowing his eyes in a lessened version of his Bat-glare, "Do not fail. Get ready to be warped to Star City's HQ in less than three minutes."

The team felt as if a rock had hit their gut, but nodded nonetheless. Still, the idea of facing Fox and possibly fight him as well as two powerful aliens was something they didn't look up to as much as they thought for their first mission.

XXXXXX

Fox was currently on the streets, Godfrey and the camera crew behind him and filming everything as the man in the suit praised the government, knowing that if he said anything against them his ass was grass, and bashing the superheroes as well as showing his distaste for aliens. Alina, while knowing the man was a prick and attention-whore, agreed with him when he mentioned the outfits being more revealing than a stripper's, mostly when Fox finally sliced the purple-headed one's armor off. She also wanted to burn aliens, but mostly these two.

Dark and dominant was currently trying to punch his helmet out of the way, break it to pieces so she could look at his face. Then, she was unsure whether to keep on hurting him or admire the whisker marks. Red and fiery was fairing rather well as she also tried to make him fall to her feet, all so she could finally end the fight with her sister. Then, she still had plans about what outfit make him wear when back to Tamaran, a loincloth sounded fine with her. Blond and stubborn was doing his best using the dull side of his blade to block any of their attacks while feeling how the vibrations of the impacts sent pain through his body. It was a good thing he wore armor, or else his bones would have been turned into splinters.

Alina spoke up to him as he jumped back to the top of a tree to get some distance, standing hunched on it like some bird stalking its next prey, "_Fox, the heroes are already here. It's all over the news._"

"But they haven't made an appearance." He replied, sheathing Akashi and taking out a few explosive pellets.

"_They must have something planned. It's either reinforcements or trying to stop you from killing those hoes._"

"I bet on both." He said as the sisters flew at him. He threw the pellets in the air, and when they were mid-way from hitting the girls the blond took out a throwing knife from his pouch. With a swift motion the knife met one of the pellets, setting them all off to blow up in front of the girls, sending them back from the force and allowing the blond to escape out of any field of vision.

The Tamaranean sisters righted themselves midair, looking left and right to find the blond. They were in for a surprise when a heel fell on both their sides that sent them to the ground. Fox stood before the redhead, said girl stepped back a few feet, until she touched her back with her sister's. The purple-head was also facing Fox before her. In short:

"There's another?" asked the dark-clothed one.

"Is it some alien witchcraft?" the redhead wondered.

"No, it is just a secret of a ninja…" one of the clones started, the other followed soon in perfect sync with the beat, "And a ninja would never reveal his secrets."

Meanwhile, atop one of the nearby buildings, Green Arrow's jaw had hit the floor. He then shook his head, "Clones, right… After seeing what half the Leaguers could do, why am I surprised?" he turned to Roy and Dinah, "Reinforcements should come soon, and we'll need them if we want to stop Fox from-"

"Stop me from what exactly?"

Sitting atop a gargoyle, as if he were sprawled on a sofa, was Fox playing with a kunai in his hand by tossing it up and catching it by the tip. The heroes instantly got into defensive stances, archers getting an arrow ready in the string and the lady in an aggressive battle stance. The woman was the first to speak, "You know, I actually welcome the chance of simultaneously breaking your helmet and face in half. But, since we care for the city's well-being, can we agree on something?"

"Yeah, that'll be a problem." The ninja said, taking off his helmet so if Alina had something to yell his ears wouldn't ring, "If it involves you telling me why you were stalking me instead of fighting those girls…"

"Don't play innocent." The heroine said, stepping closer to the man she hated so much now, "You were spying on all of the Justice League heroes, even our personal lives."

Fox tapped his right temple with his index and middle finger, "A ninja must always have the upper hand, and that's a rule that allows using any dirty trick. I thought you got it memorized last time we met."

"You really want a fight, don't you?" Roy asked, tensing his bow's string.

"I'd be lying if I denied that." The assassin admitted with a shrug before getting serious, "However, there are things called time and place. And this time we can't fight in this place when those two are destroying an entire city out of a sibling fight for a crown."

Green Arrow let out a melancholic sigh, "So, alien princesses. Huh, where did those days dealing with mafia go?"

"Not now, Olive." Fox said, before turning to the redhead, "And Roy, if I were you I would save that arrow for the fight rather than for me."

"How did you-"

"_Oh, he's just that good_." Alina replied with some smugness in her voice, it was a joy to see other people crap their pants in shock. "_But you must know this…_" the Russian woman's tone held an icy, barely-held hatred now, "_Dominatrix and Stripper sisters want to take Fox with them in the chance they win. If that happens I will see to it your darkest, deepest secrets are made known worldwide, and that won't even be the beginning of how I will end your lives if Fox doesn't return to his own bed tonight._"

The simple iciness of her voice could freeze even Dr. Freeze's heart to a solid, dead piece of muscle. But despite the seriousness in which her threat would be carried, Dinah saw one flaw: "Sounds good for me. It'd mean less time seeing his arrogant mug." She even stepped closer to the blond, who looked down at her, but because of the height difference, mind you.

"Then try to choose between this: me being alive to keep this city less damaged, or me put as a slave in a distant planet after this place is taken down." he stated, moving his face closer to hers.

"But you'd still kill people. And say what you will, but I can tell you enjoy it by how satisfied you looked when killing in our first meeting." She replied, inching closer to him until their foreheads were touching.

"It's what I do for a living, and yes, I gotta admit I love my job." Sparks were practically shooting out of their eyes despite the stoic look on their faces, clashing mere inches from each other's face as they were very close, ready to fight.

Olive raised a brow, '_Man, I didn't think it'd be possible, but here I have a male version of Dinah… Ugh… I'm gonna be sick with that image now in my head…_' he said to himself when his imagination betrayed him and… let's just say he played for one team and one team only.

"Hmm…?" Fox suddenly felt something was wrong, looking down at where the girls were fighting not two, but one clone. It seemed the girls' cavalry had arrived as a group of large robots fighting the lone clone, the other had dispelled itself to inform its master with the feedback of the situation. There were dozens of them, all big, jellyfish like and colored a light purple as their four tendrils swung from one side to the others (The ones from the Teen Titans cartoon when Blackfire first appeared). "Wolf."

"_Hacking already… Damn it, they're not from this world. And how come you didn't notice them coming? I thought your Force helped with that._"

"Only with living beings, these are robots." He stated, putting on his helmet. "And it seems they have company." The assassin finally took out his sword as the sound of more of those jellyfish-like robots flew down to where he and the others were.

"Ah, there you are." The purple-head said, smirking as she flew at the roof, her sister appearing on the other side. "Since you wouldn't stop getting inside our fight, well, there's a reason why we have traditions in our planet that we follow."

The redhead, however, was not happy, "Komand'r, why are you using drones from bounty hunters? You're insulting said traditions by not requesting the aid of our own people."

The black clad alien smirked, "Well, since you asked, Koriand'r… Tamaran wouldn't have use for a defeated princess, so your stay in slave cells would be so cheap with the help of these guys." She then looked at Fox, "But you just enjoy getting in the way of things, don't you? And I just met you a few moments ago."

The blond aimed his sword at the dark haired alien, "It's my job, there's a reason I'm the best doing it."

Komand'r pouted in a sly way, looking in desire at him, "A girl just wants to have fun, why is it so bad?"

Instantly, the other clone dispelled itself, making Naruto aware of new company, "Why don't you ask them?" he said, aiming his sword down at the team of kids he struggled through Cadmus with… and a new member. He also noted some killing intent emanating from Kara and Megan when both passed by G. Gordon Godfrey. He then used the opening of the girl's distraction to jump at her.

The alien grew wide-eyed when she turned and found the airborne ninja coming after her with his sword up. But using her ability to fly she moved back and blasted him, or rather tried to. Only now did she note he had taken off his jacket, throwing it at her and managing to blind her with it. Next thing she knew was that a foot kicked her right in one of her nine guts. She fell, the foot still hurting her insides until she and her opponent landed with him using the impact to jump back, flipping midair to grab his jacket and hang it on his right shoulder.

"H-How…?" the out-of-breath girl asked as she tried to get up from the cracked streets, the force of the impact had broken the concrete, but she was still able to fight back thanks to not being human. "Earthlings aren't supposed to be this strong. What are you?"

Fox simply started to walk to her, twirling his ninjato once to wipe off any dirt on it, "I'm the judge and executioner of this world." He said s a now slightly scared Komand'r stood up.

But her shock increased when Koriand'r put herself between her sister and the assassin with her arms stretched. "Sorry, I know she's not the best of sisters… But she's my family, and I can't let you hurt her."

"You're too forgiving, princess. Weren't you there when she said how your life would be sold as a slave?" he asked, looking at Akashi's blade, pretending to admire his sword to look from its reflection at the nearing robots and the heroes. "Wouldn't it be easier to let me get the job done? Then you'd rule your world, and I'm willing to say you'd do a better job than someone who'd endanger others."

Koriand'r shook her head, "No, my sister just wants to enjoy her life in dangerous fun. Please, I do not look to harm either of you, but if you leave me no choice I'll take matters into my own hands. I know my sister can be good, she just desires entertainment, she has yet to hurt someone other than me, and that was only when we sparred as kids." Fox slowly lowered his sword, looking at Kori's sincere, worried face, "I only desire to do what is best for my sister. Either I win or lose, I just want my only family to be happy-"

"Shut up!" Komand'r roared, looking slightly teary-eyed at her sister, "You don't know what it's like to be the one who didn't have a thing when born, and whose name is whispered among everyone in our planet as a failure because of not being like them! I will take the crown! Our parents decided to give us the chance to rule, and I will take it! I'm not some mistake… Do you get it, Kori?! I will not be talked as some error in our lineage!"

Instantly, the purple head fired a powerful beam at both Koriand'r and Fox, the first flew away, the latter had to charge Akashi with his wind chakra while literally digging his feet into the ground. He kicked the streets to put his feet in the earth, which resulted in him skidding back as his chakra enhanced blade stopped the star bolt by slicing it vertically in half. The result was one half of the beam destroying Godfrey's van, and the other half destroying Godfrey's red sport car. Said reporter should have driven with the camera crew.

Alina found joy in seeing a grown man crying like a baby for his car, but she knew one serious thing about anger: "_Fox, as a woman I can tell you this, she is going to kill every existing thing around her._"

"You don't say, Wolf…" the ninja said as he kept Akashi's blade away. Said metal was glowing red and seemed hot enough to burn anything it could come in contact with. He noticed a pair of robots finally charging at him, when he sliced them the heat of the blade made it easy to cut them in half without the need of wind chakra, and even left the blade clean as the said heat burned any particle around it.

Then Komand'r flew right at him, trying to squash him with a lamp post. However, he was very pleasantly surprised to see a girl grab the post, yank it from the alien's hands and force her to fly away with a mighty swing before the other princess returned to fight her sister. The next second, Kara flew down, wearing a suit similar but very different to her cousin's. Her juicy, shapely legs were bare, red panties being the only thing covering her lower section aside from the red boots. In her upper section was a white T-shirt with Superman's logo. Her hands were in red, elbow-length gloves; her hair was pulled back by a black tiara, and she had the typical red cape.

"_Ok, who designs those outfits? Seriously, it's like Sailor Moon if she were a Kryptonian, but more based in lap-dancing._"

"H-Hey, I don't like it either!" Kara shouted, blushing furiously as she aimed a finger at the helmet, knowing who the voice belonged to. "When I asked my cousin about it, he said it was the only fighting suit available for Kryptonian girls he could make. Even that guy, Batman, tried to help and make something more decent, but-"

Fox interrupted her by throwing three knives at the incoming robots, the steel of the small blades piercing through their armor and finding themselves a cozy home in their fuel cells, causing them to blow up. "How about we talk about fashion when we are done with this?" he motioned with his still red hot glowing sword at the team fighting the robots along the veteran heroes and the former sidekick. They were making their way to the aliens, with Komand'r now being distracted by Koriand'r.

But Supergirl herself had something to say as she stood between Fox and his targets, "Are you really going to kill them?" the soldier remained silent, looking inexpressively at her even with a blank helmet on, but she caught on, "I know it is your job, I know it is what you're supposed to do, but I can't stand it." She looked at him, truly worried for the man behind the mask, "You… You are different than what others say of you. You care… You are not a monster, nor are you just a mindless soldier. You do care for others, and that's why I can't understand how you can kill so easily."

"It's not easy." He simply replied, "It'll never help me sleep, either. But I decided to use my sword to protect the weak, and if I have to chop off a few heads, I can live with that."

The blonde girl shook her head, looking alarmed at him, "Do you even get it? What of you? When you're no longer useful, when you're done killing every single bad person, what will happen to you? What if they end up fearing and even hating you as some people hate the others in the League? If you keep on killing, what will happen to you?"

Fox stepped closer to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. His helmet's mask opened to show something nobody would think Fox would show, a smile, "Then, I'll fight for what I believe in, no matter how this world changes. That's my way of the ninja." He then closed his mask, wiping Akashi with strength enough to cool it down despite no logic behind that, and sheathed it, "What do you believe in right now, Kara? I hope you can fight for it, because you won't stop me from fighting those two."

The girl looked at him, he was serious, and yet she could sense in the hidden dread in his monotone how he did not want to fight her. His sword wasn't drawn out, he wasn't in any sort of stance, he was simply waiting for her answer. She could only steel her nerves and reply...

XXXXXX

The heroes were currently being overwhelmed by the army of robots that wouldn't stop charging, one Boy Wonder currently being beneath one that tried to strangle him. "How the hell are we supposed to get in close to those two with so many robots?!" Robin asked as he combined his batons into a staff to pierce through robot's head, kicking it off.

"Good question." One tired Kid Flash asked, he had been speeding as fast as he could to do more damage to the robots by adding his weight and strength to his speed in punches at Mach Two.

Aqualad, currently flying aboard one of the robots with one Water Bearer stabbed in its head as a sword and the other in its mace form trying to break said head, shouted to his friends, "Charge through! If you defeat those two, then surely these things will go down with them!"

Megan, who was forced to shape-shift and 'grow' four more arms, pushed back one of the robots that tried to use its tentacles to strangle her, and now with it in her range and nothing disturbing her psychic powers it was easy to crush the robot into a condensed ball of junk and steel. She returned to normal before anyone noted her extra limbs and spoke aloud, "I'll clear a path." She put both her hands forward, forcing both the robots and the ground of the park to fly back from a very powerful psychic shove and making a clear path to where Komand'r and Koriand'r weren't pulling any punches. The green skinned girl panted a bit as that took her quite some effort.

"Thanks, sweetie!" Fox said as he ran through the path Megan created, waving a hand from behind at the heroes. They barely blinked before the information hit their brains like a bullet train would to a fly.

Black Canary was the first to give chase, the others tried to follow, but sadly for them more robots blocked their path. "You're not getting ahead of me this time." She said under her breath.

Olive sighed, "Great, I'm running out of ammo and my ex's with a killer. I knew I should have stayed in bed this morning." He said, ducking under a tentacle whip-lash before stabbing the offending robot with one of his arrows, then put said arrow in the bow and aim at the incoming platoons of robots. He couldn't help but groan, "Might as well get some steam off with these guys."

As Fox ran to end this fight once and for all, he received a call, "_Hey, Fox?_"

"Yes, Wolf."

"_Did you really call that green girl a sweetie?_" she asked, ONLY out of curiosity, of course.

He shrugged, even while knowing she couldn't see him but just what he saw, and replied, "I have a spot for redheads, what can I say? It must be in my genes to run into strong, red haired women."

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Evil cliffy! Now, two things:**

**1) Readers, choose: for the semi-filler arcs where Naruto gets to meet the girls from his harem (Supergirl, Megan, Dinah, Starfire, Blackfire, Harley, Poison Ivy, and now Cheshire – Wonder Woman is still in consideration) better, you'll have to say if you prefer me making OC's or using Metal Gear characters. Because, whether you like it or not, my number of DC villains to kill will be very limited since the ones in the show have a determined death date and I'm not that good with the lesser DC villains. One or two, like Deadshot, will appear, but I'll have to rely mostly on original arcs with either OC's or Metal Gear so this can happen:**

**Black Canary: You're still a simple-minded beast thirsting for blood.**

**Fox/Naruto: And I see you still have issues being too nice while wanting to go wild.**

**BC: I can sleep at night without the company of an army of cats or the "services" of a loli scientist.**

**FN: At least I get laid.**

**BC: Don't need the experience of a harlot.**

**FN: Fine, don't need the company of an adult dressed as a stripper.**

**(Both look each other in the eye, keeping their expressions evenly stoic before lunging at each other's lips in a tight embrace as they smash against the walls trying to find a place to release the tension.)**

**Yes, I said it'd be semi-filler arcs to meet the girls better. His relationship with them is mostly sex; they don't want to admit any love, even if they reluctantly feel it. They act as friends, or rather rivals/enemies, with benefits. No dating, no romance; "mature" in the way they know they won't be in a restaurant as a happy couple but that they have each other's reluctant respect… and amazing shagging time when itching for it.**

**2) Time for some info:**

**OMAKE – Origins mean nothing.**

(Note: This is an AU. Naruto's origins in this fic will be revealed here.)

There was once a time when he smiled brightly all day long. There had been several occasions he enjoyed life with friends. There was a time when he had a life.

A blond kid with a mop of spiky hair felt proud of himself as he trained long and hard against a beautiful redhead woman, both wielding training wooden swords. The woman parried one of his strikes and pushed him back, but before she could strike he blocked her attack, making her smile and stop their fight, "Good work, son. You're getting better."

The youth slung the wooden sword on his right shoulder, "I know! I'm the son of the Hokage, so I'm gonna be the one to protect the five villages along the other Kage's from the Juubi!"

The redhead smiled proudly at her child, crouching to be at his ten year old level and ruffle his unruly hair, "And you're doing a good job at it. I think you even surpassed me when I was your age. Granted, my father wasn't one of the five leaders of our nation."

"Well, dad's still teaching me how to control my chakra. And then I might be able to use it and even defeat the Juubi once and for all." The kid said, with a determined look.

"You sound like a hero." The mother said, patting his head, "But you know of our style."

The kid smirked with a nod, "Yes, mom. We're the masters of the silent killing. We sneak on our enemies and take them down while our comrades keep them busy. We will eliminate anyone who wants to hurt innocents by any cost. We make sure to protect everyone from the shadows. We keep the weak safe from the bad guys and don't ask for rewards. That's why we're ninjas!"

The redhead giggled, "Sounds like your godfather's stories got to you… Just please don't end as a pervert."

"Don't worry, mom. Dad said to kick him in his weak spot if he tried to take me to the hot springs." Then the kid looked at his mother, as he remembered something, "Hey, mom, I remembered something the old fart said… Something about a bad guy who wanted to use the Juubi to make the world his by putting others in a dream…"

"Ah…. The first head of the Uchiha clan." The mother said, her mood souring. "Yes, that guy wanted to rule the world by using dreams, making himself a god in his own delusions of grandeur. Fortunately, your father and the other Kage's managed to take him down." she then thought sadly to herself, '_I just wish we had found a dead body…_'

The boy nodded, "I remember you and dad saying the Juubi can create great things. That's how we have our powers. Uncle Bee, Yugito-nee, and even Fu-nee-chan have special abilities because of how they perfected their control of demonic chakra… So, how strong do you think I should be to defeat the Juubi and keep everyone safe from it once and for all?"

The mother smiled, now in pride one more time. It was not every day your son said how he wanted to be the best to defeat one of the world's biggest threats. "You still have a long way to go. The Juubi's sealed under the villages. Our nation is hidden to the rest of the world for a reason, to keep that demon away from the ones that could get hurt by it, but mostly by those who'd use it for the wrong reasons, like Madara Uchiha."

"Well, I'll keep on fighting him and his Uchiha clan to keep them away from the Juubi." The kid said, aiming his wooden sword up as if to proclaim himself a knight, "I will protect my friends, the Ichiraku's, their ramen, and also you and dad."

The mother smiled more, kissing her son on his forehead, "I know you will… You always protect others, I heard from your friends how you'd get in fights for anyone being bullied… I can't tell you how proud I am. Just promise me one thing, ok?"

"Pinky promise?" the kid asked, holding said small finger up to her.

The mother smirked, "Yeah." She and her son hooked their pinky fingers before she continued, "Promise me you'll fight for what you believe is right, and that you'll keep on protecting those who can't fight from the ones who try to abuse their power."

The kid smiled a wide, goofy grin, "I promise, as my name is Uzumaki Naruto!"

**XXXXXX**

**And that's the origins of Naruto/Fox. He once had a happy life, he once had friends, he even had a family that loved him while people respected him for being who he was. But all of that would be taken from him by one madman, Uchiha Madara. It was then that the once happy kid knew what a loss felt, and that's when his drive to avoid anyone from suffering that happened ever again, even if he had to bathe in the blood of the wicked. But, you may ask, what of the Juubi?**

**Well, every hero has a dark side, and Naruto's/Fox's is downright terrifying when he unleashes it on those he holds hatred to.**

**Now, why the OMAKE? Well, Naruto's life is shit. I thought it'd be nice if rather than angst here, there and everywhere he had enjoyed a real life so a) he wasn't a heartless douche, b) he could find something good to believe in, and c) to show he cares, as a true man, as a true human being.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	7. Chapter 7

I OWN NOTHING, and for that I'll do my best for this fic.

NOTE: Well, due to a majority of votes Metal Gear will be included, but will be an AU here to make it work - like how I did Naruto's back story here - and have as much bosses from that awesome game series in here as possible for the semi-filler chapters I mentioned so much before. And yes, this means even the Boss will make an appearance.

**XXXXXX**

Royally pissed off

Fox was currently being chased by Black Canary as he approached the fighting sisters, cutting through any enemy robot that they sent his way. He sensed the woman grow closer and closer as more and more purple droids got in his way. But just as he was about to get to the heart of the battle, the droids started to concentrate in his path, seeing him as the biggest threat. The blond assassin readied his trusty ninjato Akashi to get them out of his way, only to listen to a cry of "Get out!" followed by the sound of a very loud screech from behind. Remembering what the blonde heroine could do the blond jumped up, avoiding getting a full supersonic blast to the back as he took a pair of throwing knives out of his pouches. The ninja turned around, throwing the bladed weapons back to where Dinah was. To her shock, the aim was very off. It wasn't until the sound of metal denting metal was heard that she turned to look at two more robots falling down.

Unfortunately, more and more droids kept on piling. "_How did they get so many?! This is ridiculous! And this is from someone who knows the stupid amount of weapons the world's military has._" Alina shouted, feeling the need to pull her hair, "_These aren't just bounty hunters, Fox! That black haired cunt must be linked to something big! Even in other planets I doubt this amount of droids could be afforded by slave dealers!_"

"So, how did they get here?" Fox asked as he was forced to take a few steps back from the insane amount of drones cutting his way to the dueling sisters.

Alina sighed deeply, "_I don't know_. _It could be some big, rich twat paying for all of this for all I care. But you have a point, the fact all of these robots are flooding the city is not normal without anyone detecting them. Someone must be pulling the strings… Anyways, they are far too organized to be used by some simple-minded greedy space bastard. I'll see if I can send you some back-up. But…_" the woman sighed again, hitting her head against the desk she was in, "_I don't want to admit this, but… There are too many enemies for you and…_"

"I get it." The man said in his monotone as he and Black Canary back-pedaled a bit. He then called to his fellow blonde, "We may have said some mean things to one another, but even you heroes need a hand with this."

She smirked, "Feeling a little regret?"

"As if." Was his monotonous reply. The two then turned around, putting themselves back to back as the drones started to create a dome around them, "But we want the same thing, to stop this fight."

Dinah sneered as she got into a more aggressive stance while Fox held his sword in a defensive position, "Wrong, you want to kill them."

To her shock, Fox chuckled, "Even I can dislike my job." He looked around for an opening, finding none he sighed, "How about I promise you not to kill them?"

"You think I am that stupid?" the blue eyed woman said, watching as the drones prepared themselves to attack as one.

Fox made his helmet's mask split up to reveal his face so he could look at his, hopefully, temporary partner, "If I break this promise, you'll have all the right to call me a killer. I'm a professional, I have standards, and I care. I care not for my job, I just care to do what I think is right and protect others, that's a promise I made."

Black Canary didn't look at him, but he spoke clear and even sounded sincere despite his ever present monotone. Should she trust him? Or was it just a trap to get his job done right? He could be a very good actor with how well he controlled his emotions. Either way, they were surrounded. She knew she couldn't trust him, but they were in a tight situation. "If you kill them, I'll make sure you regret it." The fiery woman said, cracking her knuckles by tightening her fists.

Fox made his helmet's mask close once again, "Good enough for me."

The drones finally attacked, lunging at the two with no opening for them to get to the duel. As they neared, Dinah kept her eyes closed, same with Fox behind his mask. Once they sensed the enemy about to harm them, they attacked as one. Fox stepped forward, his sword moving in a blur that cut the air around him in a powerful shield of wind, gales that slashed the air at where his enemies approached. Dinah jumped over him, using his shoulder as a step to jump and deliver a powerful kick to one of the jellyfish-like robots' heads, sending it crashing back to its companions and allowing them to find a small opening. The duo rushed past the robots, which stood still as Fox slowly sheathed his sword. Due to Dinah's small opening, more robots tried to cover it, only for her to blast them away with her Canary Cry. Once they were about to get out of the cocoon of robots, Fox jumped forward with his right foot delivering a solid kick to the one blocking their path, making sure to use enough force to crack its head in two.

Black Canary jumped after him, landing softly by his side when he jumped off the trashed robot, sheathing his sword slowly. When he was about to reach the hilt with the guard, he stopped mere inches, before quickly putting them together with a metallic click. Inside the dome of drones, the robots that stood still finally started to move. They had been cut, slashed into tiny pieces that were now sliding apart from each other. Fox and Black Canary kept on walking, rushing to the fight while inside the dome a large series of explosions blew up the ones that were about to pursue the two blondes along with them.

"Show-off." Black Canary said under her breath as she and the assassin charged at the fight.

XXXXXX

To our heroes' bad luck, Alina was right, a big, rich twat was plotting all of this. Lex Luthor groaned as he watched the robots getting destroyed while the rest of the members of the Light weren't that much pleased that their budget had been wasted like this as their faces in the screens showed. But, the idea of having Komand'r at their side was more than tempting.

"Luthor, you said you had a plan for this event, how about you show it to us?" Savage said calmly.

The bald man sighed, "Are you sure? This project has cost us several millions of dollars and it's still under development. Even the prototype, while very powerful, is very expensive."

"Your little Kraken toy was jus as expensive and less efficient." Ghul said with a small smile, amused that the greedy CEO was trying to avoid this fight.

Luthor looked at the screen before him, the princesses fighting and Fox approaching them. The robots still tried to stop the assassin who was now being aided by Black Canary. Superman's arch-nemesis wasn't pleased, not at all. So he voiced his thoughts, "I guess I looked forward to having Fox in our control before this." He admitted with a shrug, "I mean, have him fight our possible new ally, and then our new project brought to the public."

Queen Bee sneered, "You just wanted the propaganda and the money."

A cruel smile appeared on the opportunist's face, "Guilty as charged. But as said before, having the image of Fox, who helped to kill so many of our competitors, being helped and helping this project would have had a better impact against the League. And it would have meant less hostility against us from him." He sent a small glare at the purple haired alien girl, "But it seems our new ally never knew of the virtue of patience."

"And our virtue of patience is thinning." Threatened the Brain. "So don't blame things on others, mon ami. And less when you have le remedies for this situation."

Luthor nodded in defeat, it seemed it'd have to be this way. He called to his secretary via intercom, "Call the branch in Star City, and tell them to get our newest project ready."

"Not even going to give credit where it's due?" laughed Klarion, "Your stupid robot Kraken was made out of that wimp's project, and even if it was as actualized as that new toy of yours, you couldn't even design its defenses against Fox properly. Admit it Luthor, you need that weakling because he's even smarter than you when making weapons."

Luthor scoffed, "He's just good at making toys. I am the one who creates the weapons. It's just a matter of how one uses the tools around him to his advantage." He got up, taking off his coat and loosening his tie, "And it is time I show the world why they should trust in me as their kind, caring benefactor."

A hatch appeared on the large hall between his desk and the door to his office. He entered it, walking pass a few stairs and into a special chamber. It had a driving seat with several belts, a pair of pilot handles with several buttons and its sphere like cocoon walls were covered in screens. Luthor smirked, because to be honest, he had long wanted to test this toy. All lights were green, showing the image of where the big toy he had funded in order to steal the life work of some nobody named Emmerich for his benefits. A project that he, reluctantly, had to admit surpassed his Steel Engine.

A loud mechanical cry was heard in Star City. Why Star City? Because it was good to have spies in the labs that rivaled his, all to steal whatever they could develop for this and other projects.

XXXXXX

Back at Star City, the fights stopped at the sound of some sort of an animalistic roar that was far too mechanical to be natural. It was followed by loud footsteps, loud, earth-shaking footsteps. The heroes, the assassin, the assassin's tomboyish assistant, the alien princesses, the filming crew and Godfrey looked in shock as the streets in front of one of Luthor's many office buildings started to open up like a hatch. Suddenly, the sound of chain guns was heard, very much bigger than normal chain guns. Elephant hunting bullets flew from the hatch, killing every single robot that came in contact with their path. It wasn't hard to deduce that either Luthor wanted to protect his property, or he had a hand in all of this.

"I knew I should've investigated that building last night." Green Arrow said to himself, taking out an arrow he used like a dagger from one of the robots that got too close for comfort.

The droids soon started to fly at the hatch, trying to kill what was destroying them. They were met with missiles, lots and lots of missiles. The small crowd watched as the droids had been destroyed in one second. Most of them were finally gone, and no more were coming, but Luthor had deliberately left a large monster to entertain the heroes to keep them away from Fox and the alien girls. Fox just knew who was responsible, it was HIS building. And when the large bipedal tank appeared from the hatch he felt the enormous urge to go in there and kill the son of a bitch. However, cameras were rolling, and he didn't have any decent dirt on the bastard.

"_Fox, remember what I said about a twat pulling the strings?_" Alina asked as she regained her senses, "_I was wrong, it's not a twat, it's a dickhead._"

Komand'r was pissed, '_That bastard! I told him to show up after I defeated Kori, what is it now?! Why would they… Wait…_' she looked at Fox, '_So he really is that big of a deal for their plans… I better be careful with this earthling._' She turned to her sister, "So long, Kori. Guess our duel will have to wait with this many annoyances." She then turned to face the blond assassin, "And you, don't you think I'll leave this planet without you as my new servant!"

"Who said you're leaving?" Fox asked, aiming his ninjato at the girl, "You have a lot to answer for, young lady. Besides, you're not even worth my respect."

Komand'r sneered, "Who do you think you are?!" she instantly decided to forget everything and charged at Fox, only to be met with another blond girl and a very powerful punch to her gut. The purple-head's nine stomachs felt like pudding inside her as she gasped for air, falling down the streets. Supergirl was truly much stronger than she appeared, mostly because of the smoldering crater in which the black clad alien laid semi-conscious.

"Neither Fox or me want to fight you, not like this. But you're still doing this for respect?" the blonde girl asked with her arms crossed. "If you ask me, it isn't worth it."

That one line pissed the princess off, she jumped out and sent a hook at the blonde girl, who blocked it with both her hands. "I am a monarch! A queen does not retreat! I won't be defeated by the likes of you! A true ruler doesn't surrender!" she shouted at the top of her lungs before delivering a powerful hook at the Kryptonian's gut. Kara stumbled back, having no experience in fighting techniques she tried to match Komand'r and threw a punch, which the princess ducked under and used to knee her opponent in the gut again. Or rather, she tried to, because Fox wasn't in any good mood too.

A quick substitution jutsu and he had switched places with Supergirl, and was now blocking Komand'r's ever so sexy leg with both his arms crisscrossed in front of his torso. He pushed her back, both getting a decent distance to get up a fighting stance. Weirdly enough, Fox had his Akashi sheathed.

"What a load of bullshit!" Fox said.

"Do you have any idea what you're dealing with?! This is of no concern to you!" Komand'r shouted.

"She's right." Said the slightly sad Kori, "This matter has to be solved our way, for the sake of whatever few people remain on our planet." She looked at Fox, clearly concerned, "Please, if we don't settle this, our people will enter an all out war between themselves." The girl sighed, looking down, "Both my sister's policies are different from mine, and our people are restless with how they will live when one of us is crowned. So please, don't interfere. Even if I lose and end up as a slave, it's better than my whole planet fighting."

"So what? You're just gonna fight until one of you dies or is seen as useless?" Fox said, and for once his monotone wasn't there, it was replaced by the emotion of anger. "One of you is being selfish, while the other is too self-sacrificing for her own good. To fight the only person who loves you for others' recognition? To sell yourself for people who wouldn't appreciate it? And all for what? Just a stupid little tradition that could cause wars. If you hold your lives with such a low value, then why even bother?"

Dinah was taken back from this development. Fox wasn't acting like the cold, professional assassin he said he was. The assassin was acting like a human being. He was angry and disappointed, angry at the choices of the two sisters, and disappointed that they were doing all they could to achieve such goals. Fox had even been aided by Supergirl and helped her back. This made her question what was his drive as the soldier got into a boxing stance, but with his fists opened.

Komand'r looked at him, trying to be angry. He simply pissed her off. He was just an annoying earthling getting in her way. But why did he care so much? Koriand'r's thoughts were the same, he didn't have anything to do with this, and yet he had helped her. He was fighting because he saw something wrong in their ways. Even that Kryptonian girl seemed to be on Fox's side now. What does he even fight for?

However, all thoughts died as soon as Fox and the aliens noticed that the area had grown darker. The enormous bipedal tank had jumped into the fight, crushing the ground beneath it and causing a tremor that shook Fox free. The colossal mecha then turned to the aliens and kicked Koriand'r out of his way. The poor girl tried to block the kick, but the mechanical colossus was far stronger and sent her crashing through a building and into another building. And when having Komand'r in its sights, the sound of concentrated energy could be heard as it aimed a strange canon at her. The dark clad girl put her hands together in front of her, firing a concentrated blast of her purple energy, only to watch as a much more powerful beam was fired against her, sending her flying back along her sister.

Luthor cackled through the speakers, "It's about time you got the job done, Fox." The greedy CEO said from his chamber which he was using to pilot the mecha from a safe distance without getting in the fight, "So please, don't mind me. I just want to end this meaningless fight for the sake of this city." '_And if both of those brats are beaten, well, their planet needs a ruler._' He had on a large smirk all over his face.

Komand'r slowly rose from the ground, scowling, "Y-You bastard! We… had a deal!" she panted. Her body showed slight scorches in the parts that her armor once covered, she was still alive, being from Tamaran she could resist a lot, but even she had a limit and that blast was very powerful.

Dinah looked around, "Damn it, where's that Godfrey when you need him?!"

(Minutes ago)

Said reporter was mad, "Come on, you imbeciles! The story of the year is out there! Live! Fox and Luthor, fighting together for the greater good and making those so called heroes of the League look like the posers they are! It could mean the raise of my- I mean, the raise of OUR lives!"

The cameraman aimed a finger at the burned up van, from the blast Fox deflected, "That van was the only way we could broadcast this live thanks to its antenna." He said, in a dead-panned expression, then aimed a finger at the camera, right to the empty case where a tape should be, "And since it was live I didn't bother to take a tape with me, not to mention the van had all our tapes." He then threw the camera at Godfrey, who barely managed to grab it with both arms, "Not to mention, I quit! I ain't paid enough to be here while aliens are trying to blast us and evil CEO's appear with giant robots from some anime! I got kids, for fuck's sake!"

And with that, the cameraman ran away, leaving Godfrey to yell at him several insults, now without any means to cover the story of the year. However, as soon as he was out of hearing range, the cameraman grabbed a cell-phone and called, "Mister Luthor, sir. I made sure no media can film anything incriminating. Any news van will arrive only after the fight is over to show the world your job well done." And just as Godfrey felt like crying for his lack of ways to bash the League until he looked around and found the large robot emerging from the ground. At the sound of its mechanical roar the reporter ran like he had never run before.

(Present)

Luthor smiled again, controlling this big robot felt great, empowering, and fun when kicking Komand'r from where she was to where her sister had landed. Once he received the call, he decided he could go a bit crazier than usual. He turned to Fox, aiming the chain guns at the blond man, "Sorry Fox, but this world doesn't need any more heroes."

The gigantic walking tank fired at will. Fox charged right at it, swinging Akashi to deflect and slice the bullets out of his way. He dashed at one of its legs, his sword charged with wind chakra and ready to slice the damn thing so it fell. But his surprise was big when Akashi's blade bounced off the leg. Luthor cackled, "Is that all, Fox? Your little knife won't even scratch my paintjob."

Luthor raised a leg to kick the assassin, but said kick was stopped by a very angry Kryptonian. Kara pushed with all her might, even for a Kryptonian it wasn't easy to lift the damn thing, but thanks to the robot being off-balance in just one leg she was able to throw it back. The colossal tank stumbled back, crashing unto Luthor's office building. But before she could cheer, the mecha used a pair of hidden claws in its feet to stop itself from skidding, stopping itself right where it was so it could leap at the girl. Kara flew at it, a fist reared back to deliver a decent punch. She was shocked to find that not only did she not send the tank flying, it used its claws to dig deep onto the ground and push her back. All while she didn't even make a dent in its armor.

"You like it?" Luthor mocked her, "I'm a man who likes to be prepared for everything. Worth every penny." He then tried to aim the missiles at her, but found something bad was happening. The launchers were stuck, they didn't move. The CEO could hear the machine crying as it tried to get the projectiles in place for launch. He changed channels in his chamber to find a camera where he could look at the cause of this. Soon he found it, Miss Martian using her psychic powers to keep the missiles from getting out of their hide-out.

Fox jumped up at the mecha's head, using chakra to avoid falling and run at where one of the missile hatches were. He also heard a pair of footsteps land beside him, Green Arrow and Roy had joined him, both aiming an explosive arrow each at the other missiles. Fox grabbed a set of explosives from his pouches and threw them at the hatch he was running to before jumping down. Megan forced the hatches to close right when the explosives got in. The enormous tank shook as several explosions shook its insides, which Supergirl used to fly back, clasp her hands together and then slam them like a hammer on the mecha, sending it crashing head-first.

But Luthor was a very stubborn man, "Fine, I'll give you that one." He said while raising the large robot, forcing it to stand on its two legs. Aside from small clouds of smoke coming from it, there seemed to be no other damage.

"_Who the Hell designed that?!_" Alina asked. She had tried to analyze the damn thing as best as she could from Fox's mask's inner scanner. "_Most of the equipment is governmental top secret stuff, diverse kinds of alloys designed for Belle Reve's walls to avoid any prison break, and some of those designs are personal._" She grew worried, even if they damaged the robot's inners, it still stood up proudly, even getting hit by a Kryptonian. She looked around, aiming her gaze at a small project of hers, "_Fox, try to hold that thing as long as you can, I'm sending you some help._"

The assassin looked at the heroes, "Well, this is going to be awkward." He said to himself as the mecha approached them, "Hey, kids!" he called to the group he fought along in Cadmus. "You up for another truce? Because I need to buy some time." He said, getting into a defensive stance with Akashi in both hands held in an inverse position, the sword's tip aiming back.

"Do we have any other choice?" Aqualad asked as he drew out his water sabers.

"For the record, I'm not whelmed about this." Robin said as he got out a pair of exploding disks.

"We really need to stop meeting when giant robots are around." Kid Flash sighed, getting into a starting position.

Roy was instantly against it, "You three would fight along a killer?!"

"He's a man of his word, we can at least trust him." Aqualad retorted as the large mecha drew closer.

"Much as I hate to say it, I agree." The Boy Wonder admitted, though glaring at the height difference between him and Fox.

"Less talk more action!" the speedster said as he charged first, Fox following him.

Luthor cracked a delighted smile as he watched the heroes coming his way. "Like sheep to the slaughter house." He said, making the mecha jump to try to crush them. Everyone jumped, ran or flew out of the way before charging again. "Let me show you the power of the Metal Gear!"

XXXXXX

Kori and her sister, battered and beaten, took ragged breaths as they held themselves up in order to look at the fight going on because of their fault. The Metal Gear reared back its leg and just as it was about to kick the heroes out of the way, a bright light stopped it and send it crashing down. The enormous mecha stepped back as its owner shielded his eyes from the light as though it was burning his eyes. When the light died down dual beams of purple and green light shot out at the robot and caused it to stumble back.

The team and the assassin looked back just in time to see the princesses jump right behind them.

"It seems we could also use a little truce." Kori said curtly while still glaring at the robot.

"But we'll settle this, sister." The purple head said, before eyeing Fox, "Same goes for you, got it?" she said as she cracked her fists. "So, do we have a plan?"

"We beat him as best we can until the cavalry comes, and then beat him until it never gets back up." Fox said matter-of-factly.

"He's… rather blunt." Megan said in a dead-pan.

Komand'r smirked, "Sounds like my kind of plan."

Kaldur nodded, "You two, Megan, Green Arrow, and Red Arrow, do long range around it; the others and I'll get up close." He said before he, his allies and the assassin took off like rockets.

The giant heavily armored Metal Gear's owner managed to catch on to their plans, responding by unleashing a barrage of anti-elephant bullets. The storm of lead swarmed over the team and those who tried to get close, attempting to turn them into bloody dust. Fox leapt away just as his senses screamed warning in his mind. The gigantic mecha was closing in on him with its giant feet raised to crush the fox-like killer. A giant foot lashed out barely missing the close-range team, but its shockwaves sent them hurtling through the air. The killer and his temporary allies flipped in mid-air to ready themselves just as another beam of energy shot out, cutting through the ground and leaving it glowing from the heat, while being aimed at the long range fighters who had to move themselves away from the Metal Gear.

Fox turned his attention to where the beam had come from just as Aqualad and Kid ran at its knees, slashing and punching away at the robot's joints as fast and hard as they could to get it to fall down. Luthor smirked more, "If Fox can't cut this armor, what makes you think you have a chance?" The Metal Gear jumped up high as it landed near the others, shooting at the ones nearby while shaking down the other two young heroes, right before turning to aim its chain guns at them.

Fox took a deep breath as he sheathed Akashi, took a calm stance with his right hand gripping its handle, and allowed his chakra to fill his senses and empower his sword. The heavy alloys of armor must have some weak point, and if Luthor had shaken those two down, it means the knees were his best option because now all the heroes were attacking the joints. How wrong they were, every attack bounced off the armor. Explosive arrows, disks, star-bolts, supersonic screeching and even psychic powers weren't able to do squat to the giant mech. But maybe, if he got it right, he could be able to slice its legs off. He had to channel that perfect amount of wind chakra, not too much, make it flow perfectly, and make it able to cut everything.

Luthor stared at the assassin, before charging at it with the mecha's head, intent on crushing the assassin. Fox charged too. It all seemed to pass just in a second, Fox had kept his sword sheathed the entire time, but when he and the Metal Gear passed each other it seemed as if time had gone too fast. Both the large mech and the assassin were back to back, Fox holding Akashi in both hands, and the Metal Gear still standing.

"No way…" Fox said in pure shock, as he watched how his beloved Akashi's blade cracked in pieces.

Luthor groaned as his Metal Gear stumbled, a large slash on top of its head, "You little bastard. If that was your best, you just wasted your last chance. The Metal Gear has the best layers of armor anyone could afford. Not even your so called chakra could cut through all of them."

"You gotta be kidding." Kid Flash said with a slight groan. "Fox sliced a robot far bigger than this one, what makes this one so special?"

"I don't give a damn." Robin said back as he and the others regrouped. "Luthor created this robot to stand even a Kryptonian's strength. Whatever he used was meant to beat even Superman."

"I hope Fox's back-up gets here soon." Black Canary said before noting that Luthor was starting to step back slowly. The Metal Gear didn't have any more layers of armor, Fox had made an opening in its shell. "We need to concentrate our attacks on the slash!"

Kaldur saw it too, "You think it'll finally fall down?"

"Hey, we need to think on the bright side of things, right?" Megan said with a small smile of hope.

"I second that motion." Kara said as she flew directly at the large slash Fox had made, grabbing on one side and trying to open it. She was surprised when listening to more people land beside her and help her.

"I think our assistance is more needed now, friend." Kori said with a small smile as she helped Supergirl open the slash.

Komand'r scoffed, "Speak for yourself, Kori. I will fight you, her, and that so-called Fox in the future."

"Well, better than fighting you, sister." The redhead said with a genuinely loving smile, before she and the other two girls got determined looks on their faces, "Now to make this madman pay!"

"Urgh, annoying little pests..." Luthor groaned in annoyance as he tried to shake them off.

The armor was very tough, but the girls managed to widen the large cut in it. The others took aim and started to run at the large robot, the archers aiming their explosive arrows at the 'wound', same with Robin. Aqualad morphed his Water Bearers into whips, using them to grab hold of one of the legs. Kid Flash ran at the other leg, pushing with all his might and speed, kicking a large cloud of dust as he forced the legs to spread along Kaldur to bring the mecha down. Fox snapped out of his shock and ran to help Aqualad by first tackling the leg like a football player before doing the same as Kid and push with all his might. Miss Martian flew to the head while helping Black Canary up, and as soon as they saw the chain guns aimed at the girls, the Martian forced them to stay away from their target while the blonde heroine took a deep breath and attacked the Metal Gear's core with her infamous Canary Cry.

Soon enough, the core of the robot started to go haywire from the damage it was receiving, allowing the team that was busy making it lose its balance do said job easier and force it to fall head-first into the ground. The three alien girls with super-strength, thanks to the inner damage, finally ripped off the mecha's top armor. Fox took the remains of his beloved Akashi, now just half a blade with its edge cracked, channeled his chakra in it and threw the sword right at the large robot's core.

The heroes, the princesses and the villain killer ran for it when watching how sparks flew from the robot. The explosion was something to remember as it had sent them flying away from the Metal Gear's remains. Each and every single one of them landed unceremoniously on the ground, but at least glad they had finally taken down that mechanical monstrosity. They felt the need to cheer.

But it was a very short-lived moment, as another loud set of steps exited the still opened hatch to Luthor's secret weapon development lab. "He's got another?!" Green Arrow asked in horror as yet another Metal Gear jumped out, roaring while its armor looked even better than the previous robot the team had fought.

Luthor smiled, "What can I say? I like to have this one for emergencies. You know, rainy days, a raise in my taxes, your collective funeral."

Fox urged Alina to answer him, "Wolf, that help would be nice right now."

He was answered as he watched a strange, small thing flying in the sky. It looked like a bird, but it wasn't. A mechanical flying machine, a robot Alina made to get Fox supplies, appeared in the horizon. It was the size and shape of a vulture, and in its 'beak' the mechanical creature carried what Fox had wanted to see in his hands since he first entered Alina's lab as a kid. As the robotic vulture passed by, it threw Fox what he needed, a brand new sword. The assassin raised his hand, catching what turned out to be an O-katana as he admired it.

It wasn't what one would ever call a normal sword. Its handle was pitch black and made of a synthetic, metallic alloy with a golden, rectangular guard. Its sheath was also pitch black and with no trait. It looked like a simple sword, but Fox noted by its weight that it wasn't the case. And when he slowly unsheathed it, he sensed the power Alina had given this blade.

Luthor smiled mockingly, even if he knew he couldn't be seen, "A fancy new sword, Fox? Really, is that the best you can do? This new Metal Gear's armor is far tougher than the first's. Nothing you can do could even make a single scratch on it."

However, Fox ignored him, untying Akashi's sheath and throwing it back before tying his new sword's sheath to his belt. "I think you shouldn't pay so much for those toys of yours, Luthor." Fox said, taking out his new sword and admiring its blade. He'd have to find it a name, as a sword like this deserved one. He tried it out, swiping at the air. To Luthor's shock, that simple movement caused the wind to be cut.

"A High Frequency blade?" Luthor asked, starting to lose his cool. '_It seems that little assistant of his is more resourceful than we thought._'

"Scared, Luthor?" Fox asked as he got into his stance, his voice rising along his anger, "You should be, because when I'm done with your toys I'm coming for your neck!"

Fox charged through the fire of the chain guns accompanied by missiles, slashing everything that came his way with ease, leaving cuts in the air as he did so without even using his wind chakra. When he finally got close to the large mecha, he channeled his natural inner power into the blade. Luthor forced the robot to retreat in order to kick Fox. Sparks flew as Fox's new sword clashed against the foot. In one split second Fox changed his hold on the katana, having its blade's edge skyward before he jumped up.

The others looked in wonder as Fox landed calmly after he had successfully sliced off the Metal Gear's foot, making it fall head first onto him. Fox turned to face the falling mecha, holding his new HF sword in both hands as he channeled more wind chakra into its blade before jumping up once again.

He felt that sensation of time slowing down when his targets were at his mercy, just as his mother taught him. Time seemed to stop, he was just there, a target and a sword. He killed to protect, he destroyed so others could live. And even if it was just another weapon, it was what he wanted to do in order to stop this bastard from hurting others. What the others saw couldn't be described with words. Precision at its best, combined with a deadly speed and a great, terrifying amount of killing intent emanated from the blond as he sliced and diced the Metal Gear in two.

Both halves fell at his sides as he peacefully looked at the blade for any sign of oil or dirt on it. He wiped it clean in one swift motion and sheathed his new sword. The Metal Gear finally committed suicide, blowing up without any further way of continuing.

Fox then turned to the sisters, unsheathing his new sword as he did so. The two tried to get up, but were too exhausted to keep on fighting. Fox approached Komand'r, holding the HF blade's tip close to her neck. "Now, you should know one thing." He started, threateningly. The team tried to run to stop him, but were halted by Kara, and before they could question anything, Fox continued, "You should thank that your sister truly loves you." And with that, he sheathed his sword and helped both get up, "In any other time, in any other situation, I wouldn't have had trouble killing you."

The dark alien was taken back, but tried to steel her nerves, "You know I will still fight for the crown of Tamaran."

"Yes, I do know that." He replied just as easy as if he were talking about the weather in his monotone, "But that is not what I care about. I simply disagree with your reasons for fighting."

Koriand'r looked down, a bit sad, "I know we're being selfish, but we can't let our planet go into war if we don't decide who rules it." She then looked at Fox with sincerity in her eyes, "But, I want to thank you, for caring."

The two then flew up into the sky, Komand'r speaking up to the blond, "Don't get cocky, Fox. We will return to this planet to fight you before settling our duel. The Royal Family of Tamaran can't let your interference go unpunished."

Kori, however, was cheerier in her goodbye, "I hope to see you again, Fox. And possibly in friendlier terms." The redhead's sister huffed at how much affection her younger sister showed the rather strong earthling.

Alina simply stated the obvious, "_That was weird… Wait a minute… Fox, you let them go_!"

He shrugged, "I'll see them again."

"_Yeah, and they'll want to fight you_!"

"I actually welcome that."

"_What the…?! What's wrong with you_?!"

"I don't know… I just… Don't work well with families." He admitted, a slight change in his monotone.

Alina went silent, before sighing, "_Ok… Fine, whenever those two skanks come back, you can help them settle this shit. But if they do anything I don't approve, better kick their asses_."

Fox raised a brow, "Wait, why should I attack them if they do something you don't like?"

The team, which had heard the entire conversation as Alina hadn't turned off the speakers, shook their heads. For being such a professional, Fox was a bit dense.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Luthor exited the chamber that allowed him full remote control of the Metal Gears. As soon as he stepped out he was met with the Light. He mentally growled, but…

"I need a favor." He said as he looked at them.

This wasn't going to be good, for his pride. His image, on the other hand, was currently much more important.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**Sorry if it took so long, but fighting scenes aren't my forte. Besides, I did have to make several careful plans to make this chapter long enough, though I had to sacrifice bonding time with the heroines to end this little arc here. However, since next chapter follows canon, I think I can do that for later.**

**Anyways, this is it. Naruto has two hot alien girls who want to fight him, and then most likely have him in a male version of Princess Leia's slave outfit. I know some of you wanted them to join him, or him to get to be the king of Tamaran… Well, for the first, I don't think the general public would be glad to see two alien girls who destroyed a city along him, and knowing humans, even if they were told both were good girls, they'd hate the two princesses. As for the second… well, I got my surprises.**

**Also, STILL considering whether to add or not Wonder Woman in the harem. Despite receiving several reasons for her to be in the harem, it was mostly the same one. To be honest, none of them left me impressed. I guess I wanted something different, shockingly so that I'd have to call it one of the most original ideas in this site. Besides, there are a LOT of Wonder Woman/Naruto fics that do the same formula and some have the same idea as what most readers, if not all of them, told me when supporting the Amazon.**

**-OMAKE-**

Kitten likes what she sees

Gotham was famous for various things; one of them was its night clubs, even those for highly hormonal young people.

So, here she was, clad in an olive green, backless, sleeveless night gown, wearing high heels, holding a cold beer in her hand and sitting at the counter while several idiots danced to the beat of cheap modern music. Jade Nguyen, AKA Cheshire, wasn't very happy, but she had a mission to do. Some asshat the Shadow League wasn't happy with was doing some fishy business with their weaponry. Rumor had it he was a pedophile, but liked teenage girls if they hadn't hit adulthood yet. So, she was bait, and rather good because a crowd of punks tried to ask for her number and/or a chance to dance with her.

"Come on, babe. What you gotta lose? 'Sides this place's for fun." one of them said.

Jade growled as she looked at him with a sneer, "What makes you think a woman could have fun with you?"

To her more than big irritation, the punk grabbed her by her shoulders, sniffing her hair while his hands traveled to the straps of her dress. "Because that dress of yours says it wants to leave your body for me and my buddies to see." True enough, several of the guy's mates surrounded Jade. She was more than tempted to grab the small sword hidden in her purse and cut their heads off, but found something better.

A tall, young man with blonde hair, whiskered cheeks and a pair of amber, circular shades appeared behind the punk that was close to her. The blond was clad in a simple, but very fine suit: black opened jacket, dress pants and dress shoes with an orange buttoned shirt. His hands were covered by black leather gloves, and his right hand was griping the annoying punk's head so hard that it was easier for him to raise the punk and toss him to another seat. The blond then sat beside Cheshire, not even saying a word.

Uzumaki Naruto, AKA Fox, was still a young man. He still had the ponytail, but not as long as before he entered Cadmus. This event took place a couple of years before Cadmus' incident. The blond sighed, he was legal now, and seemed to be just two years older than the raven haired girl. He was also tasked to kill the same target as Cheshire, not that any of them knew about it.

"Hey, bartender." Fox called the man behind the counter, "Got some sake?" the man nodded, which made Fox turn to the black haired girl, "Would you like a cup? I'm inviting."

She smiled, "Sure."

"Hey, you bastard!" the punk, which Fox was still holding rather tightly while keeping him away from Cheshire, shouted, "I saw that piece of ass first, so get-"

Fox let go of the man's head to backhand him so hard he not only knocked him down, but unhinged the guy's jaw. The bartender suddenly got very kind all of a sudden while he sweated bullets at the intimidating whiskered man. Cheshire liked this guy a bit more. She decided to help herself to a couple of drinks, and he did too, to try to act normal and get attention off himself. Sadly for him, Cheshire had her attention on him as they talked for a bit and drank.

That night they discovered one thing, they had little to no resistance to alcohol… and they were capable of killing in very brutal ways when drunk.

(Next morning.)

Fox woke up with a killer hangover, his head feeling like it'd blow up at any second given. He grabbed his face, but felt something odd in it. He looked at his lefthand… Odd, since when did he have a ring? And what was that warm, soft weight on top of him? And was that… purring?

He slowly looked down…And sure enough a very sexy black haired girl was laying nude on top of his butt-naked form, having a large smile on her face and, for some reason, wearing a police hat on her head and one of her wrists handcuffed to Fox's left one. Only one thought got through his aching head: "Alina's going to kill me."

**XXXXXX**

**Well, I might feel inspired to do a good parody of the Hangover movie with this little omake.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	8. Chapter 8

I OWN NOTHING, so a quick question, for the semi-filler arcs, who is your Metal Gear boss, readers? Mine should not be a no-brainer.

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm skipping the fight with Mr. Twister, as I honestly don't see much use for it with Naruto here who could easily slice through the wind and kill it with ease. I mean, he has wind chakra, so cutting tornadoes doesn't seem that farfetched. I don't have any decent plot for it, trust me, I tried to come up with something for this chapter with that episode but it felt bland, which would probably end with a half-assed chapter on my part and that's something I doubt you want.

Also, another tease, a major tease. Nothing graphic, though.

**XXXXXX**

Gales of tomorrow

From the stars the two sisters watched Fox along with their subjects. They stood at each side from what could be the future throne of one of them, looking along their fellow Tamaraneans from both parties at the one responsible for interrupting their duel in a large holographic screen. Some of the fairer maidens liked what they saw when Fox took off his helmet and jacket, even with the armor. Said maidens felt a chilling killer intent on the back of their necks, curiously aimed from the throne. The elders were outraged that a simple human dared to intervene in their tradition.

"This cannot stand!"

"How can a simple earthling think he can interfere in the Royal Tamaranean Trials?!"

"This is a clear offense to our ways of old! He even dared to insult the princesses!"

"My Ladies, please, tell us when to attack him!"

At that, both sisters looked at their subjects with icy glares, "Who said you had the right to talk?" Komand'r coldly said. Some of the elders growled, seeing as she was the only Tamaranean who didn't have blood red hair nor emerald eyes like her sister, who they thought to be the most appropriate for the throne due to her lineage. However, there were those who approved the dark-haired girl's plans for a different Tamaran, but even they were surprised when Kori sided herself with her sister.

"Fox, as he has identified himself as, is perhaps the best trial for the throne of Tamaran." The redhead princess said with her arms crossed, "He has the typical out-bringing of a Tamaranean: a pure warrior with battle in his veins. And yet, he has other good qualities both my sister and I fail to see in our… pretenders…" that last word was said in a way that made it clear she didn't like what choices she had in this planet.

"Think about it." Komand'r said calmly, "A true warrior that knows when to fight along former enemies for a greater victory. He had the wisdom to acknowledge our reasons for fighting, and even when he disagreed with them, he wanted what was best for us…" she mentally added with a growl, '_Though that still doesn't mean he shouldn't hold his tongue._'

Kori then smiled widely, "So, we decided to fight Fox, and whoever defeats him shall be Queen of Tamaran, with him as her king." Outrageous cries were heard, instantly silenced by dual blasts of differently colored star-bolts. Kori continued as if nothing had happened, but her gaze told the elders that they'd be in pain if they repeated this, "If a woman were to make herself with him, she'd have his services, his power… And think of what you saw. His power is none of a mere human, with it Tamaran could change for the best, no matter the outcome."

At that last word, both sisters glared at each other so hard that sparks flew from their eyes and clashed in an epic battle of wits. Everyone slowly stepped back. It was obvious they didn't want to share, at all. But if the two most powerful Tamaraneans said the guy was the best candidate as a king, then who were they to say a thing to the girls who could blast an army's collective heads off without breaking a sweat?

XXXXXX

Speaking of having Fox's services and power… Back in the large storage building the assassin and his partner used as their HQ… Things were… interesting.

She was on top of him, caressing with her hands that place where his heart was, feeling his accelerated heart's beats through her fingertips. He was deeply hitting her core. Erratic movements, all rhythmic a while ago, until it was too much for them. He couldn't help but groan loudly, which made her chest feel that much hotter as she made her way down and claimed his neck. She squeezed her legs hard against his waist while her long protruding fang marked him, again, as she tried to keep him in place. Her prey, food and hero. She could feel her every fiber crying with warmth and joy, inside out. She was getting near the end, a glorious feeling, so she forced herself in, just to get him as well to the finish line.

All at once the duo screamed out, thankful of having made the whole place soundproof, and she could feel him releasing much more warmth inside her. The feeling of his scent, his warmth, his skin and his sweat on her own sent her over the edge, forcing her to let go of his marked neck so she screamed her lungs out. It was just too good to be true.

Feeling wonderfully exhausted, tired beyond reason in an enjoyable way, she lay down on top of him while making sure not to let go of him. She liked having her core caressed by him, even when in tight schedules. Her mouth kissed his greedily, tasting his sweat from time to time as he also tasted hers when both kissed each other's bodies. She felt his hands pulling her tight so that her chest was pressing against his. He seemed to like just the feel of her body, even if she was small she was far too soft to ever let go.

"Mine." she whispered into his ear.

"Huh?" He groaned out a dizzy question while his hands were stroking her back.

She chuckled, "Sorry… got carried away there." She said half-heartedly. But since Fox wasn't a champion in social skills, he decided to let it go. However, he did hold her tighter.

"Thanks…" was all he said. Alina was confused, was it just thanks for what they had done or… "Thanks, for caring for me."

She let out a small, nervous laugh, "Hey, we're partners. I have to look up after you, and do anything you can't do while you do everything I can't."

"Hey, lovebirds! I need you to… to… oh, damn it!"

Alina's eyes snapped wide open almost jumping out of her skull with a pop as she turned to her laptop in her desk where a very red Faith was looking at them. "You motherfucker!" was all the very embarrassed girl said as she grabbed the bed sheets and covered herself with them while Fox simply stood up. Unlike Alina, Fox had no shame, and everyone could note he had nothing to feel ashamed of. So the assassin, being trained like he was to be the ultimate killing machine, didn't bother at all to do anything save walk to the laptop, look coldly at the now embarrassed Faith – who as a married man would prefer to see little to no male ass – and spoke icily at the agent.

"Faith, if you do anything to embarrass Alina after what we just did…"

"Relax!" the elder man said, groaning as he blocked his sight with his hands, "I'm gonna forget what I saw, by hitting my head against a wall for the next hours. But you two have a mission… And would it kill you to put on some pants?!"

A quick set of pants and Alina wearing Fox's boxers and black muscle shirt later, the half-naked couple glared at him with the albino Russian scientist growling, "What is it?"

Samuel sighed as he massaged his temples, trying to get the images out of his head, "I'm staying around Belle Reve, looking for info."

"I got some clones watching the place." Fox said, "If anything suspicious happens there then they'll tell me right away or deal with the problem personally."

"I know, I know." The bearded gruff man said, "However, I've been looking after some of their finances. Let's say Santa Prisca seems like a good tourist resort nowadays, because there are several big pieces of merchandise exported from that supposedly deserted island all the way to the prison. And listen to this: Luthor is moving in some of his company's branches there."

"Because of the ones Fox trashed in here, I suppose." Alina said calmly. "The police have been hot on his ass while he's tried to cover all the shit that's happened there by using every ounce of political power he has. So this must be to try to shut them up." She then growled, "But of course, all media and cameras had to be cut off to avoid footage of what he did there. Surely he planned all that to save his ass."

"And I'll have to double the security in the prison." Fox said, "I'll send a clone to inform Warden Waller, now I just need to get to that island."

Faith nodded, "Exactly, also, son a bitch's been doing his best to cover the shit on that incident. However, some of his financial movements are very… bizarre. I'll try to dig more info, but so far all my sources know little to nothing about it. It's as if it wasn't that dickhead but someone else. Faith out… But before I leave, something important, brat."

"Yeah?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Faith cracked a smirk, "Did you really get a tattoo like that for your Boy-Toy Deluxe?" and to have the last word, the agent shut the communications off, leaving Alina alone to grit her teeth. Fox walked to the bed, grabbed a pillow and gave it to her. She buried her face in the comfy, cotton cloth and let out a very frustrated, furious cry that while muffled it would have put Black Canary to shame. He couldn't help but look at the tattoo of a small canine head on the base of Alina's spine. Since she liked to be pleased, he had seen it closely a lot of times already when his lips touched hers lower ones. It was hard to tell if it was a wolf like her codename or a fox, like his. Story went she got it when in her more rebellious age, back when she was a young girl making her H.F. drills in Star City's best labs.

XXXXXX

At Star City's airport, the people couldn't help but turn to look at the tall, red-haired man who passed by them. The guy had his hair spiked backwards and dressed in very fine clothes: a back high-collared jacket, an orange buttoned shirt with a simple white tie, pitch black dress pants, matching black dress shoes, and black leather gloves. Basically, the same outfit he wore when… He'd rather not think of that night, as they say, what happens in Las Vegas stays in Las Vegas.

"Mister Nikolai Blackguard, is it?" the woman behind the counter asked a bit intimidated by the supposedly Russian man's simple presence, whose eyes were covered by a simple pair of circular, amber colored shades, which of course made him that more suspicious to the staff checking his ID.

"Yes." He said in a slightly accented voice very similar to his partner's, working with Alina for years helped a lot.

"W-Well, I am sorry to inform you we can't allow you to travel with such packets." She said, looking down at the man's right hand, which carried a large suitcase. The guy was simply making her every nerve go haywire.

Nikolai/Naruto/Fox pulled his shades down a bit, staring at the woman intently with a gaze that made her heart skip a beat, in the good way, "Please, allow a simple man to travel with his most valued possession." He said, before opening the suitcase and revealing an Erhu, commonly known in the west as a Chinese violin, "This friend of mine and I have our own story together."

The woman did make eye-contact enough to fall under his spell, but it wasn't any illusion as Fox didn't know any. It was a trick Alina told him would work on any female if he put enough effort to sound heartfelt when speaking to them. So far, it once again worked as the slightly dazzled lady nodded and let him pass. He pushed his shades back up and walked to his plane. Traveling on first class was good, but he'd be damned if he did so unarmed. The suitcase was made to bypass any type of security while keeping Fox's new sword hidden. Now all he needed to do was arrive to Happy Harbor, act like a normal Russian man who enjoys Chinese music, and look out for anything suspicious with Luthor's greasy hands on it… Oh, and getting Alina a souvenir, preferably chocolate.

Speaking of her… "I wonder if Wolf will get bored." He silently mumbled to himself while boarding his plane.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, in a certain mountain, the team was a bit bored out of their minds and, due to their fight with the Metal Gear, currently relaxing on the living room after their first mission. Not to mention a trip they did to get to know each other better ending with fighting yet another robot almost as vicious as the Metal Gear, at least this one they were able to destroy without much problem. Each of them carried some serious bruises healing after their battle with a robot army only to face Luthor's big project and the android known as Mister Twister. However, one should remember they're super-powered teens, and one sneaky acrobat in a small boy's case, so their concept of relaxing wasn't as normal. The team was currently watching footage of Fox's fight with the sisters, trying to figure some of his moves out, and in the other blond soldier's case, learn a few tricks out of the videos. But it wasn't easy, even in slow-motion some of Fox's moves were still naked to the Batman's cameras.

"Interesting." The Atlantian said, pausing the video when Fox got into a typical samurai stance, "He knows the basics, but whoever taught him just left it at that. Most of what he knows is his own experience and reflexes working."

"So, he's another free-style fighter." Robin said.

"A free-style? Did you just make that up?" Wally asked with a raised brow.

"Afraid not." Said none other than Black Canary, "Batman told me you were trying to figure out Fox's moves, he's also been doing the same." She mentally added, '_He certainly needs a better hobby. But like I'm one to talk._' She sat on the couch beside Megan and put play on the video, watching as Fox fluently ducked under a hook from Koriand'r and rather than use an uppercut with such an opening let himself fall, put one hand on the ground and used the momentum to deliver an invert axe-kick while doing a handstand.

"So, he creates new moves the more he fights, right?" Megan asked as she tried to inch away from Black Canary, who had a scowl in her features when looking at Fox.

"Much like me." The blonde heroine said, "Most heroes, and all kinds of fighters, learn not from the basics, but from fighting. And for someone who looks younger than me, Fox seems to have seen his fair share."

Robin nodded, "Same thing that Batman says. He knows over a hundred martial arts, and yet says that it's better to move on his own than with skills." He then smirked at Fox, "But he's also fought a lot of guys who fight like Fox, so I know where I'm putting my money."

"Wanna bet?" Wally said, standing proudly and with a hand up for a shake, "I am not one to brag, but speed and experience do matter a lot. Fox is faster than Batman, and while the Dark Knight is skilled and has experience, well, Whiskers has the advantage of being a powerhouse."

Dick smirked, "Yeah, like Bane, Clayface and even Poison Ivy's most dangerous plants. And both I and Batman have taken them down time after time."

Wally shrugged, "All I'm saying, Batman will one day get past his prime… And Fox's rather young, Black Canary said so herself. Besides that, he's a ninja like Batman, so for the Caped Crusader it'd be like fighting a faster, stronger and more lethal version of himself."

The Boy Wonder chuckled, "Well, Batman's major feature is his brain. Fox needs the help of that white haired woman for the parts that require some brain. Batman just needs to know his enemy and prepare himself for the fight, and then it'll be an easy victory."

"What, another thing to pull outta that utility belt at the last moment?"

"Never leave home without it for a reason."

Kara turned to Kaldur, who had sighed deeply and let himself fall on the couch, "What's gotten into them?"

Black Canary sighed, "It's guy talk, they just want to be proven right."

Kaldur grabbed his face with one hand, "Afraid to say I did the same when we met… We still have that bet going on about which of our mentors would win in a fight… How did I even get dragged into that?"

Megan just looked at the duo confused, "They seem to fight for both having the reason… and each other's collection of something." She said, having read their minds.

The three blondes turned at her with very curious expressions, "Collection of what?" the three asked in unison.

But just before the Martian could answer, her mouth was clamped shut by both Wally and Dick's hands, "That's better left unsaid… You know, dude stuff… You girls probably wouldn't understand…" Wally said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm a man, last I checked." Kaldur said with his arms crossed and giving the two a stern look.

Dick accidentally snorted in a sheepish manner, "Ah, well… It's common between guys like us. You're more used to Atlantis' culture, so you probably wouldn't get it."

Black Canary stood up, looking down at the two with a rather cruel smirk, "So? I live with the same culture you two do, and I know the male mind thanks to my ex-boyfriend… What do you two have to lose?"

"And it'd also help me and Megan understand more of the human culture." Kara said.

Megan, who was starting to dislike the invasion of privacy that started to become claustrophobic, took both hands from her mouth and spoke up, "What's gotten you two so worked up about a collection of-"

The nervous duo sighed in relief when Megan was interrupted by the arrival of Batman with a very important meeting for them to attend to. However, the trio of blondes made a mental pact to interrogate the two young men about what they were so ashamed of.

XXXXXX

Several hours later, in the middle of the night at Santa Prisca's beaches, some of soldiers of the Cult of Kobra watched over in the distance a strange image accompanied by a strange, melodic sound. Using a pair of binoculars and making sure to be hidden in the jungle, they observed the movements of what could best be described as a blond man playing an Erhu on top of a simple wooden boat while wearing a fancy suit. Even with the bizarre and impossible event that shouldn't happen taking place before their eyes, they had to admit the blond was good with the Chinese violin. It was a strange set, like some portrait for an art exhibit, a man in the middle of the sea, with the moon over his head and reflected on the water, playing a foreign instrument and letting out beautiful music that flowed with the water below his boat.

"What the Hell do you think he's doing?" one of the cultists asked his comrade.

"I dunno, may be some rich guy who wants to do stupid shit."

"Should we take him out?"

"Nah, if he comes closer, the mines will blow him to pieces. Besides, the music will be good for a little R 'n R."

Suddenly, a third presence made itself known for a brief moment. The two cultists turned to look at the black clad, silver helmet wearing ninja that had become a world sensation. They only noted him because the first cultist had his heart pierced by Fox's new HF sword. The second got up and tried to run for his gun, only to feel Fox grab his head and twist it in a one-eighty degree spin, killing the man simply and silently. Fox then turned to the first cultist, took his sword and yanked it out, letting the snake worshiper fall on his face in a pool of blood. The ninja simply wiped the blood off the blade and sheathed the sword.

He proceeded to dash through the jungle. He made a pause to look behind him and take out a flashlight, giving the clone in the boat a signal. The clone nodded and kept on playing, but watching cautiously around him for any incoming attack and making sure the boat was safe. The boat was anchored, so Fox would have no problem to make a quick escape. Alina was currently working with some jamming systems trying to block her, so there was the possibility of going truly alone for this mission. However, she had thought of that and had asked for help.

"Everything ok, little guy?" he asked the small imp in his jacket, which instantly jumped up and used the ninja's shoulder as its perch. He then tried the new communication he and Alina would have in these kind of missions, "_Wolf, can you hear me?_"

"_Yes, loud and clear. Seems these new friends of yours are more resourceful than I thought. Covering such a long distance and free of charges._"

"_If I may._" Dubilex interrupted, "_It's not an easy task for me to locate you, Master Fox._"

Said assassin cringed a bit at that, "_Drop the master thing, even if it's out of respect, I'm not used to being seen as some superior. I'm just a soldier doing my job and I'd like to remain that way._" He then let out a small sigh, "_Besides, it's been a while since someone called me that… It feels out of place, to be honest._"

"_Understood, my apologies. However, I can sense life up ahead… And there seems to be newcomers coming right behind you._"

"_It's a stealth chopper… Unaffiliated… Damn it, they got a very tight security, so whatever it is they're moving around must be very important._"

"_I'll start the mission then. Investigate what Luthor has in all of this and if it turns out to be hostile…_"

"_Which we know it will be._" Alina said.

"_Exterminate the threat._" Fox ended.

As he got deeper into the jungle he could sense a concentrated amount of life, human life. But, as usual, something was off. Some presences seemed more animalistic. There was also some lone individual who seemed very damaged internally. It was odd, that one presence was human and yet artificial at the same time. Taking a wild guess, he could tell the guy had to put himself either in a lot of drugs or force his body to adapt to some disgusting chemical. It wasn't natural, well, not entirely, but the aura the guy emanated was nothing compared to the next.

The second entity had terrified the little imp on Fox's shoulders half to death. The poor creature trembled as it got closer to the blond. And it seemed that this person moved fast. Whoever was in that chopper had to be very, very terrifying and powerful. For many it may be a bad omen, but for Fox it seemed like a challenge. He patted the imp's head as comfortingly as he could and ran head first to whatever Luthor had planned. If it involved Kobra and someone who could terrify the small psychic creature then it was bad, really bad.

XXXXXX

Kobra stood proudly along his assistant Shimmer and the newly, bigger and completely "improved" Mammoth. He didn't know who Luthor had sent in for some external business, but he would let them know who made the rules in the jungle. Once the chopper landed, and its doors opened, one lone pilot exited it with a far-away look on his face, as if his mind wasn't there at all. Next came an individual quite bizarre, even with the cultists, so called god, the mutated man and a girl who looked like she was a hardcore Heavy Metal fan.

It was a tall, very tall man. He was Russian from what Kobra heard, and to prove it he was white as snow. However, no other features could be distinguished save the fact this man was bald. Covering his face was a simple gas mask, with a pair of round orange lenses over his eyes. The newcomer also wore all black: a long-coat, pants and boots. However, he also did give the impression of being a masochist, mostly because of the belts tied around his torso tightly, making it easy to see this guy was either badly nourished or anorexic.

Kobra stepped closer to the newcomer, sizing him up, "Who are you?!"

The masked man approached him by levitating, "Luthor's new employee, here to make sure the delivery is safe. You may call me Psycho Mantis."

Kobra almost snorted at the name, "So, Luthor-"

"-had to send a psychic runt to do the job." Mantis said, finishing the sentence for the snake man.

Kobra was now more wary of this guy, "How-"

"You said it already, psychic. Oh, and your assistant is actually very unhappy with her brother's new look." The scrawny man said with a small laugh.

Shimmer, afraid of whatever punishment she could receive from her leader, tried to speak up, "That's not-"

"But wait, what's this...?" Psycho Mantis said as he raised a hand to Mammoth, "He actually did it to protect her...? Well, isn't that a happy thought?

Kobra was currently very pissed off at his lack of attention, "What are you?"

Psycho Mantis cackled, "You mean to tell me the so called god needs an answer? And if I were you, I'd save my breath trying to defend him and lower my gun." He said at one soldier who had been about to do that, only to be lifted up by an invisible force and thrown through a wall of crates, "I am here in behalf of my team. Luthor promised us a special kind of chemical weapon that should, as he said, allow us to reach the true peak of our powers…" he then looked indifferently at Mammoth, "But with these results…"

"Are you here to mock me?" Kobra demanded.

Mantis chuckled, "It's the part I love of my job, but no… Even if it's not what I expected, our scientists could cook something up. That's part of our alliance with Luthor and your so called Light, Kobra. And we do like our alliance, don't we? Because I could very well make every single one of you live a true nightmare." The cultists weren't sure whether to shoot this man or not. "Ah, it seems we have a spy." The psychic said. He could sense him coming from afar, just one man… who seemed to have run into trouble. And yet, this one person seemed so… different from others.

"Look after him!" Kobra ordered, however, Mantis raised a hand.

"Actually… It's been a long flight, and this little intruder seems interested mostly in information…" he lied, he knew that the ninja was here to destroy it all, but, "And, he seems like quite a challenge. I'll go look after him, let him come to me… I'll show you all why the Light chose me and my teammates for this job."

Kobra scoffed, "Very well." He then witnessed Mantis disappear in thin air, sparks of electricity had surrounded the scrawny man, before he disappeared like a ghost.

XXXXXX

Bullets flew around him, there seemed to be no day in his life when bullets weren't flying at him nowadays. On one side was a recently fired Bane trying to fight for the control of the island, on the other were several members from Kobra's cult. They were at war at first, until he arrived and started to kill them. The fight was rather easy, he just ran, dashed and side-stepped the crooks and their firepower, slicing them as he went around. He also had to occasionally dodge Bane's punches and kicks. It all seemed to go so well, until they all fell to the floor.

And from thin air, he appeared, Psycho Mantis, "Interesting…"

"That's my line." Fox said as he wiped the blood off his sword. "Who are you?"

Psycho Mantis chuckled, "I guess I should introduce myself… But then, the readers would get bored. So I'll cut to the chase. I am Psycho Mantis."

Fox stepped forward and looked at the scrawny man raising a hand at him, "And you're a psychic, it seems."

"The best in the world." The scrawny man said, a bit stunned by Fox resisting his mind probe, "And yet, here you are… A soldier with such a strong mind. Perhaps the first real challenge I may have."

Fox started to get annoyed, and that wasn't good… And to prove that, a cheerful, childish voice of a ten year old rang in Fox's head, "**Will you finally let me out to play?**"

The assassin growled, "Shut up…"

"Ah, so the Juubi wants to play, doesn't he?"

Fox's eyes snapped wide open, Alina equally shocked, "_How did he...? What is he?!_" the Russian woman asked.

"Ah, let me see into your past. Yes, you are a cold, yet strong and caring man." Mantis continued, "You actually care for that assistant of yours as if she were your only family… But you're also a professional. Even if you two do such a disgusting thing like exchanging fluids, for you it's nothing like a simple need to satiate, like hunger. Hehehe… You don't even care about sex. Why, is she not good enough? Or do you need some more loving, like from that blonde girl you saved in Cadmus?"

Fox stood up and gritted his teeth, forcing the pain in his head to die, "So, what of it?" he asked, his gaze getting colder and his grip on his sword getting tighter. "My past is behind, I made some mistakes, I learned from them, and it is thanks to it that I'm strong. But that's it." He then took off his helmet, "If you're so intent to reading my past, then you must know why I fight for and what I stand for."

"Indeed… such an interesting story that you have, too." the psychic said, very intrigued by this one man. "You were the son of two great warriors: a woman who knew her way around the shadows and how to kill with any bladed weapon, and a man who knew how to use his inner energy to levels beyond others. You had many friends, all who loved you and who you loved back. You had a great happy life... until he appeared. The reason why you threw away your innocence: Madara Uchiha, the man who killed every living being in your small, little hidden country to have power and make himself a god. And yet, you made the best of it. You wouldn't cry, for those who you loved... You'd fight for them, you'd fight for the promise you made to your mother: you'd fight to protect the weak from men like the one who ruined your life... You'd kill to make sure others didn't feel what you felt as a poor, lonely kid. Am I right, Fox? Or should I say... Uzumaki Naruto?"

"But that's not the end of the story, is it?" Naruto said, looking intently at the telepath.

"Of course not… You see yourself as partly responsible, don't you? You couldn't save anyone, so you wanted to make sure you could save as much people as you could, to protect everyone in your reach and beyond… So, to stop the demon, the living entity of chaos Madara unleashed, you knew you couldn't kill it… So you sealed it in you, using that innate ability your village had to keep it locked. That energy, the "chakra" that all of you naturally developed, is now one with a creature of destruction. But you, you just don't let it bother you. Memories can't weigh you down, and you won't let them weigh you down. Not when you have to kill."

"Let's make it clear…" Fox said, aiming his sword at the masked man, "I make sure not to become the monster in me by killing other monsters."

Mantis chuckled darkly, "Monsters like you and me." The scrawny psychic said, raising a hand towards Fox.

Fox stood silent, feeling how something was set loose in him. Suddenly his eyes had turned a dark red with slit pupils, which made his smirk that much more feral, "Indeedly so."

"Hahahaha! It seems I finally have a challenge with you, Fox! Fine, I'll show you why I'm the most powerful practitioner of psychokinesis and telepathy in the world!" He laughed madly as the ground trembled around them. However, both could sense company arriving, and Psycho Mantis didn't want it to be like this, "Hmm… Uninvited guests… Well, that certainly kills the mood."

Fox sighed deeply, grabbing his face with one hand, "Not to mention… Control is something we need to truly enjoy a fight. Otherwise, my not so little host will try to break loose."

"Very well… I will be waiting for you, Fox. There's a hidden path to the factory on one side of the mountain, an old mining tunnel." The psychic said after he finished reading Bane's mind.

"What do you get from telling me that?" the ninja asked cautiously.

"To truly enjoy fighting with you, no interruptions, no meddlesome kids. Just you and me… Madman to Assassin." And with those words, Mantis vanished.

"_You sure meet a lot more weirdoes than before, Fox._" Alina said plainly through their telepathic link. She then sighed, wishing to be with her partner more than anything at this moment, "_But… what he said… Fox, don't let it get to you. I know all about it, you told me all about your life until we met… Please, don't forget you have me caring for you._"

Fox smiled a bit, "Don't worry, there's not a moment I don't think of you."

Alina was happy he couldn't see her, the blush on her face was perfect blackmail material. "Idiot…" she said, and getting smiles from the Genomorphs around her, "What?"

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**And there he is, ladies and gentlemen! Psycho Mantis breaking the fourth wall and eager to knuckle down and start fucking with some heads. And those heads are our assassin and the heroes.**

**Next chapter will be the encounter with the team and, as you already know, a fight one on one between Naruto and Psycho Mantis! Only one thing Mantis won't like, when another psychic from another world tries to protect his new target. It's that semi-filler thing I spoke about so many times before. Besides, don't tell me it wouldn't be fun to have Miss Martian duking it out along Naruto against the guy who defined "mind-fuck" in the first Metal Gear Solid.**

**-Omake-**

Honeymoon's over, honey

Just as Fox mumbled the words, "Alina's going to kill me." Cheshire started to wake up.

She was just as equally shocked, letting out a scream, which wasn't the best of ideas when the hangover took control and decided to kick their brains. The two groaned, the blond speaking, "Good morning…" he whispered as he and Jade held their heads. The feline girl noted the hat atop her head and the fluffy cuffs binding them together, and when she put her hands on her face to rub the sleep off her eyes, she noted the ring in her left hand… And then there was a sore feeling in her nether regions…

"Oh fuck…" she groaned, '_If the bastard of my father knows of this, I won't leave it down… And fuck, I wanted my first time to be romantic and memorable…_' she then looked at her companion, "Do you have the keys?" she raised her and his cuffed hands.

"I remember as much as you do about last night, so no." he said.

There was an awkward silence, as none knew what to say when waking up and finding out virginity had long left the building. At least they were being civilized and taking it well... But that was mostly because of the damned headaches.

Jade groaned, "Great… And I need a bath." She smelled of sweat, and she was rather sticky… The sensation of her skin covered with dried sweat rubbing his, which was covered also by dried sweat, was making her feel uncomfortably hot. She reached with one hand to the covers of the bed and slowly at first, almost fearfully, steeled her nerves before throwing them aside… "Wow…" She was shocked by more things than how great he looked without clothes, mind you.

There were beer bottles on the bed, several headpieces for role play, and what seemed to be a riding crop. She smirked, thinking that even in her drunken state she had dominated the guy… until she sat up and felt her bum very sore and red… No way! She wasn't the submissive type! And less with a guy who owned a heart shaped bed! Wait… what?

She looked around while the blond seemed to still try to get over his hangover. The two seemed to be in some hotel in a very big city. The sun of the light almost blinded them as it rose from the horizon… and she finally knew where they were, Las Vegas. How in the holy mother of fuck did she get to Las Vegas in one night, marry some blond she met in a bar, and end up cosplaying as a nurse, a sailor schoolgirl, a maid and, dare she say it, a cat-girl before ending the "game" as a cop?!

But it didn't end there, oh no sir, it didn't! The two heard the sound of something spinning quickly in the air. And soon enough, a military chopper carrying several missiles positioned itself in front of their window, aiming its chain guns right at them and with a person Jade wanted to see the least, her father. "How dare you?!" the criminal known as Sportsmaster shouted at the top of his lungs before firing dual chain guns at Fox, thinking his daughter would jump out of the way.

However, due to being cuffed to him and with a killing hangover, Jade was surprised when her one-time lover grabbed her in his arms and avoided the bullets that obliterated their bed. She grabbed the bed sheets to cover herself while somehow her new hat remained in place. Fox ran to a wall and with a quick jump delivered a powerful jump kick that shattered the wall. Both him and Cheshire started to fall from a twenty story hotel, it seemed they had the penthouse. Jade screamed at the top of her lungs and grabbed him tightly for her dear life, all while her cop hat was still atop her head. Fox held her closer to keep her safe and started to run down the building using his wall-walking techniques.

"Sorry." he said to the girl in his arms, "I must have given my position to the enemy when tasked to kill an arm dealer last night when we met… I don't know how it ended like this, but I'll keep you safe until it's all clear and we can get this cuffs off."

Jade, looked confused at him, "What do you mean? Who the hell are you?"

"I'm a soldier who kills criminals." He said plainly.

Jade's face was drained of color, "Well, you'll keep me safe, right? That's a promise, and you won't break it, right?" she asked, not wanting to reveal her identity as an assassin to a guy who could kick a wall down and run through walls.

"I'm a man of my word." Fox said as Sportsmaster gave them chase.

"Your honeymoon's over, you bastard!" the criminal shouted at the top of his lungs, "You think you can go all around this city, playing Black Jack, making hookers dance all around the cities and then make a nude parade without me coming after you to end your miserable life?!"

The two looked at each other with clear concern and one common thought, '_What the hell did we do last night?_'

**XXXXXX**

**So, upon major demand, I decided to continue this Hangover parody with Naruto doing who the fuck knows what while he and Cheshire are being pursued by an angry father. And yes, this will be canon to the main plot of the fic. But why is Sportsmaster so furious, aside from his daughter giving her innocence to a total stranger? Well, it has to do with one Russian, bisexual, lightning controlling man who was looking for hookers but found new fun in this event.**

**Will this omake make sense? Not at all. Will it be stupid? You bet it'll be. Is it going to be funny? I'll try my best.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	9. Chapter 9

I OWN NOTHING, so I'll take a note from Kojima, knuckle down and try to write a story of badass soldiers in wacky situations.

**XXXXXX**

Death's in the past

His lips brushed against the heated up surface of the flesh. Fox felt a light chill hit him at first, soon followed by a warm sensation that sent a small tingle through his body while warm liquids spread around his cheeks and down his throat. The ninja's hand delicately cradled smooth curves, his body soothed, his mind in a state of pure satisfaction as he became rough again. His lips remained in contact, yearning to prolong this sensation that made his chest and insides burn with power. This was something he wouldn't change, something he was thought before he even met Alina. It was so delicious, a taste he enjoyed to take whenever he was in the middle of this kind of heat.

His stained lips left the surface after what seemed like an eternity of joy, sighing gently. "Tasty…" Fox murmured.

"Oh, god damn it, that hurt…" Kid Flash said as he arrived in the most unceremonious of manners, by sliding down a mud path. "Hey, it smells rather nice- Oh crap, it's you! …are you actually eating a snake, and raw?" Fox didn't bother to answer Wally, he gave the large anaconda he had hunted another bite, pulling as much flesh as he could with his sharp fangs and chewing softly to savor the taste. Survival training was something that had been carved deep in his brain, and eating live snakes when in time of need had become almost like a hobby. Not to mention, it tasted like chicken, better than Colonel Sanders' secret recipe.

However, the green on the redhead speedster's face said he didn't agree on the diet. Kid Flash stumbled back, as he had stepped back he had almost fallen because of stepping in one of the dead mercs. He was shocked to see that some of them were left alive, while Bane was being used as a seat for the blond assassin who, in a rare act of mercy, had tied up the villain and the rest of the living goons. They wouldn't be a problem to deal with, but Dubilex had made sure, through the G-Gnome currently eating a small handful of roasted anaconda, that the mercs would remain asleep for a long, long time.

Fox did something he thought as the best thing to do for a hero, he walked to the fire in the middle of the camp. There were several snakes impaled on sharpened, clean sticks that he had taken the consideration to clean of their crusty surface for the guests before he hunted for his dinner. The anaconda was for him, and he wouldn't share a bite except with his little companion on his shoulder for who he had cooked the small chunk the Genomorph had eaten just now. So, he grabbed one of the other snakes and offered it to Wally, this one being cooked slightly crusty.

Wally looked at the snake in the stick, then at the blood on Fox's unmasked face. Soon enough, he looked like a cousin of Megan's, "Sorry, I'm more of a hamburger kind of guy." He said while trying to hold back his earlier meal.

"KF, what the hell are you doing?" Robin asked as he dropped from a tree.

The speedster scowled at his younger teammate, "I should be asking the same thing, Boy Wonder." He said, aiming a finger at the dark knight's protégé, "Dude, you left us back all alone to go solo when the definition of team is a group of people working together. And you are part of that team."

Robin waved around as if to emphasize something, "I was going ahead; you had to follow my lead."

"So was I supposed to ask Megan to read your mind for us?"

"No, but-" Robin had his mouth shut by a rather tasty barbequed python, a small one covered in natural spices and herbs the blond found were edible back when living in the Elemental Nations.

"I didn't bother to make you all dinner to hear you discuss. I need the help of one of your friends." The assassin said as he turned around and bit again on his meal, making sure to not bite in too deep so it didn't fall off. He unsheathed his HF blade and cut down a few trees to use the logs as seats. He didn't have to wait, as the rest of the team arrived to look at him when he just sat and started to once again eat a raw snake with gusto. His nickname truly fitted him in that moment.

When Kara saw him, something their team half-expected and dreaded to see happened. The blonde girl smiled and flew close to the ninja, "Fox… Are you eating a snake, and raw?"

Alina felt the girl's pain, "_I told you to pack real, human food. You know; the kind that is inside cans and doesn't make me feel sick._" She grumbled while keeping a palm covering her face.

"_Snakes are good for one's health, besides, I hate snakes. The more I kill and eat, the less there'll be bothering the world._" Fox said as if he talked about the weather before grabbing another bite.

The Russian woman sighed, "_When you get back we need to have a little talk about your childhood and your hatred with snakes._" Then she noted something, "_Hey, the girl finally got a nice change of style._"

True enough, for the stealth mission Kara was given a more appropriate set of clothing: a full body black jumpsuit that grabbed her figure far too… Well, at least her skin was covered, that was an improvement… even if the suit left little to nothing to the imagination. The red symbol Kara and her cousin shared was worn proudly over her chest, emphasizing it along the cloth much to her dread when trying it out after it was given to her by her cousin and that man in the bat suit. She had dark blue boots and a crimson cape, both of a color so dark they actually merged perfectly with the shadows. It was, as Batman and Superman said, a Kryptonian suit designed for stealth. But if it was made for stealth, she wanted one that at least didn't slide so close to her…

"I've been fine." Fox replied to the girl's slightly timid question, more like embarrassed if the way she crossed her arms over her chest and tried to cover herself with her cape were any indication.

Alina sighed, "_Want to know a sad fact, Fox? Women who are trained to be assassins under any form of government use the same kind of uniform she has, minus the cape, which at least gives some modesty. Try to cheer her up, even I feel embarrassed._" Fox simply handed the blonde a roasted snake, making the albino woman face-palm and sweat-drop, "_Not what I had in mind…_"

Kara chuckled nervously, "Um, thanks, it smells good."

The rest of the team circled around the fire, looking warily at the blond, "You do know you don't inspire us the best of impressions, Fox." Aqualad said as he calmly sat down and grabbed one of the snakes in sticks, examining it, "And even if you made us a five course meal, I have to ask, what is it you need us for?"

"Just a little deal." The blond stated, nodding to the downed mercs, "Since all of you are fond of letting your enemies to live, I promise to let all of these guys breathe, and keep my blade from bathing in blood for the rest of this night, if I can have the services of the Martian." He said, narrowing his eyes at said girl before biting the snake's head off, enjoying the taste of grey matter in a way that made the team lose their appetite even more after what he just said. "You should finish your snakes, or else they'll get cold." The blond said before ripping his open and taking another bite from the juicy interior, making even Megan greener than normal.

The team looked at their meals, sure they smelled delicious, but what Fox said and was currently doing made a stone form in their guts. Megan looked carefully at him and the Genomorph perched on his shoulder. The Martian sighed, taking a deep breath before speaking with a hand raised at the assassin, "Show me what you saw, and I'll see what I can do." She said simply.

The assassin moved slowly, looking warily at her, "Just what you need to see." He said, throwing the rest of his meal in the fire so it burned to ashes, and shook her hand.

XXXXXX

Fox opened his eyes as he was no longer in the forest, but a calm meadow in the middle of a forest, a lone tree stump serving as a seat for the Martian girl. Fox grabbed his sword, glad that it was still in place even if he was still mask-less. Megan raised her hands defensively, seemingly embarrassed by this invasion on Fox's mind.

"I apologize, Fox." She said with her head slightly bowed, before turning at him with a determination he wouldn't think possible of a girl who looked as kind as this one, "But, you have to know I can't trust you just yet, as both I and my teammates know nothing about you while you hold all of the cards… However…" she struggled with herself, before looking at him in a strange expression, it looked as if she wanted to be defiant of him, but she also seemed sympathetic, "I… I am not going to invade your mind or your memories, I just need to see what it is you want my help with."

Fox raised a brow, his right hand resting on his sword's handle, not in an offensive way but in a laidback, calm manner, "You entered my mind, on my own accord. I don't think you should apologize unless you see something I don't want you to."

"My people and your people are different." She said calmly, "In Martian we're open with each other; we talk telepathically all the while to understand ourselves better… I have yet to understand more of the ways humans live by in this world, but faith is something important for you, isn't it?"

"Entering my mind should inspire some form of faith, I hope." He walked warily around her, watching her every move "But, there's another reason you're here, besides talking to me. Otherwise, you wouldn't have agreed to this so easily. Mind explaining?"

"It's because of what I felt when arriving." Megan's face turned dead serious, "I need to know something too, who was it that you encountered. That presence, his psychic powers and his murderous intent… Whoever that is, it's a terrifying person." She raised both her hands at him, "I have can sense how he entered this place. But, there's something wrong here…" she looked at Fox, cautiously examining him, "I can tell it wasn't your mind the one he read; just trying to read your emotions is hard enough. Getting in your memories with this kind of strong mind would require a lot of concentration… So, how did he know things only you would know?"

A light bulb seemed to turn on in Naruto's head. He growled as he just knew who had allowed the psychic in the masochist suit inside his head. He could sense him… He had almost gotten free, thanks to Psycho mantis. "It seems I'll have matters to attend to when this mission's over." He sighed, stepping closer towards her, "Okay, let's say you trust me wholeheartedly. There's a lot in my head I don't want you to know."

"Calm down, I… I've learned of privacy here." She said with a small blush of embarrassment as she looked down.

"**Hoho… She's kinda cute. Good thing I let her in for you.**" The Juubi said with his sweet ten year old voice.

Fox looked around for the source of that voice, which Megan noted, "Is something wrong?"

"**Oh, she can't hear me… Guess it's you and me, and here I wanted to mess with her a bit, your head's too tight in the security department unless I have someone who can hear me. At least that'll be it, until that Psycho Mantis fellow sets me free, and trust me, he would. His bloodlust is just more messed up than yours, Naru-chan.**"

The assassin ignored the demon with all of his will-power and turned to Megan, "Yes, that one entity you sensed is a man naming himself Psycho Mantis."

"And I thought our nicknames were weird." The green girl said with a raised brow.

"**You can't say much against that, Naru-chan. What kinda name is Fox anyways? Were you tired of all the creative and ridiculous names out there and went for the most simple and boring one?**"

Fox remained calm as he kept on ignoring the demon sealed in him, "Point is, Psycho Mantis is, as you know already, a telepath and a very powerful one. He managed to get in my head with methods different to yours. So I ask, if you have any form to keep him out of not only my mind but also yours and your friends', then give it a shot. He also possesses very dangerous information, and…" he was trying to save this for later, it was his best card, but with Juubi talking to him, he wanted this finished as soon as possible, "If Psycho Mantis knows about me and keeps on entering my memories for information, he will find information about all of you Justice League members, not to mention other superheroes."

Megan's eyes snapped wide open with horror, "And you didn't get him?!" she asked in anger.

Fox tapped his head, "That information is still here, but he tried to let loose something worse in me. I needed to calm down before it got out, or else you and your teammates would have been dead the moment you met me."

The girl grunted, grabbing her own head, "Argh… You're telling the truth but…" she focused, and Fox felt a calm he had never experienced, "Sorry, I just need you to relax. The anger in you is getting to me."

"**Oh, I can sense her, Naru-chan… Yes, a sweet girl, she wants to have friends… Sadly, that wish seems to be her weakness… Oh, and she doesn't get I'm in her head, still an amateur. Hmm… what's this? Oh-ho-ho… Seems she also hides some demons, Naru-chan. Hmm… Oh poo, she doesn't want to think of it like you don't want to think of little old me. Her defenses are high there, but it just got me so curious… Still, seems there's a lot of untapped potential on this one… You know, I'd enjoy seeing you, a demonically empowered shinobi, have a pup with this one.**"

"Fox, please calm down." Megan said as she tried to relax him a bit more, "I need to enter in that moment. I just entered here to ask for you to let me see what Psycho Mantis can do, please."

"**Yeah, I need you to cool down. I wanna see what half-breeds between humans and aliens can do with my juice powering them up. I bet they'd create the most joyous of mayhems.**"

Megan groaned, before sighing, "Okay… It seems we should take this outside."

"**Oh, she just wanted to help you, Naru-chan. She honestly did want to help you. But your anger got the better of you, and just before she could try to see through your eyes what Psycho Mantis was all about. But, since you wouldn't want her to know, I guess this is a win for you.**"

Megan turned to leave, only to feel a hand grabbing hers. She was turned around by Fox, who slowly raised her hands to his head, "Listen, I need you. I need someone who is strong and has a good heart to deal with this." He put her hands on his head, and she saw it.

Mountains trembled, the heat of fire burned, and death and blood rained down. A large, monstrous creature with ten tails roared as it destroyed it all while a single blond boy ran to it. The boy was bruised, bleeding, and carried a broken sword. Several men in tanks and helicopters tried to take the demon down along the boy. It was awe-striking, even admirable, how someone so young wouldn't give up in such a battle with so many odds against him. Then, as soon as it came, it was all over, and Megan met Fox's calm gaze.

Heat rose to her cheeks she looked down but forced herself to look up at him, "So, that boy… You…"

"What Psycho Mantis got from me is a method to unleash the beast you saw." He half-lied, he just said the truth but skipped the details of having the demon in him.

Megan looked down, "But… I also saw… You… Your village…Everyone…"

Fox groaned to himself, it seemed she really had talent in mind-reading, "Please, keep that to yourself. In fact, keep everything you see here to yourself." He said in a bit of a dry tone, he tried to sound like a normal person would, but his monotone was still there.

Megan nodded slowly as she crossed her arms, a lump forming in her throat, "You have a strange ability… You can sense others' emotions… You felt theirs, and I… I'm sorry, but I also felt them… I saw and heard all their cries, their pain, their sorrows, and their suffering." She held herself tighter, "It's no wonder you're… well, like this."

"The past's the past, I can't change it but I can at least move forward." Fox said seriously.

Megan nodded, "Well, I'm not going to let Psycho Mantis release such a monster."

Juubi chuckled, "**And neither are you, Naruto… You keep me locked here along all of your emotions. But, sooner or later, you'll have to let it all out.**"

That was a problem he'd deal with later.

XXXXXX

Wally, Kaldur, Kara and Robin were currently busy waving their hands before the Martian and the assassin's faces while the Genomorph looked from one to the other with Alina growing more and more worried by the minute. They had been staring at each other long enough to tell that it wasn't love at first sight what was going on. Supergirl grew worried, "What do you think Megan's dealing with?" she asked, concerned for her teammate entering the mind of an assassin. A honorable, justice-seeking assassin, but an assassin with issues she feared could be too much for someone who grasped human culture a bit loosely.

"Maybe we should wake them up." Kid Flash said, before shoving Robin forward, "Well, Captain, you wanted to take the lead, so here's your chance to shine."

Robin turned to glare, but Kaldur joined his red haired friend, "This could prove useful for you to show your abilities when taking risks, not only as a team member, but also as a leader." He said with an air of a natural born thinker, his hand on his chin and a stoic, wise air around him as he stood up.

Kara smiled, waving at the Boy Wonder, "If Batman can give orders to my cousin then I guess I can trust in his apprentice to take the leading role."

Yeah, they were selling him, sending the acrobat to the lion's den. They had thrown him towards Fox, which he noted, "Why can't I check on Megan?"

"Because disturbing her could break their link and Fox is rather chill when you think about it." Wally shrugged. "Sure, the sense of humor is pretty much dead, but at least he isn't out for everyone's blood."

"Yeah, but what if it's MY blood he comes after?" the bird boy snapped.

Kara grinned, "Come on, leader. You can't wuss out, you have to be brave, courageous and willingly sacrifice yourself for the team."

"Sacrifice?! Try scapegoat!" he looked at Fox, "Besides, I'm the youngest. I don't have the experience to-"

"Dude, you've battled since you were nine, you have been fighting crime longer than me." Wally retorted.

"I just got in the hero business." Kara added.

"And you're more used to dealing with killers, so you have more experience on the dark side of the mind." Kaldur explained sagely.

Robin growled, each of his arguments would be shot down by these three. So he sucked it up, slowly turned towards Fox and raised a finger. It seemed like hours passed as he slowly moved his hand towards the assassin. He gulped, his heart in his throat as he tried to be as silent as possible, even sneakier than usual. He was about to poke Fox… When the assassin's body reacted by shooting up a hand and grabbing the finger, dislocating it.

At the sound of the serious crunch the rest of the team pulled their youngest member out while covering his mouth to muffle a sound barrier shattering scream. Wally sweated nervously, "D-Damn it, even unconscious this guy is a killing machine… That was just out of reflex…"

Kaldur nodded, also sweating a bit, "We should let him and Megan finish their business." The speedster nodded in agreement.

Kara used her X-ray vision to check on the poor avian hero's finger, which was twisted to an unnatural degree, "He really dislocated it, fortunately he didn't break it and it seems it can be put back in place." He told the small hero who bit his lip in pain. She smiled forcefully in what she intended to be a reassuring smile, grabbed one of the clean sticks that Fox had for any spare snakes, and gave it to the bird themed hero. "Do me a favor and bite on it." Robin did as told and looked at Supergirl, who had his finger in one hand. He nodded once he had the piece of wood in his mouth.

A moment and a bitten in half stick later, Robin nursed his finger as he glared daggers at Fox, "He did it on purpose, I just know it. That damned 'Oh I'm taller than you, you microscopic shrimp that not even a microscope could see' Mister Sir Fox Motherfucker."

Thanks to the G-Gnome, Alina was having the time of her life. There was an almost sexual joy in seeing these idiots in pain. Oh damn it… she was turning into her mother. Her father was right, the sadistic side of the Volg family resided in the women… Well, that'd explain why she loved to be on top of Fox and nibble on his neck when in their private time. Argh, not the time to be thinking of that, she told herself, and less after she just had a round with him that day.

"Well, let's look at the bright side." Wally said with a smile before hooking a thumb to his chest. "For once I wasn't the one on the receiving end of horrible pain."

"We'll see about that." Fox said as he rubbed his eyes, they did feel a bit dry from the lack of blinking. "Also, we've come to an agreement."

Megan nodded, but sighed in defeat, "Fox will take the lead, he will fight his main target and let us take care of investigating. He just wants me as support against this man calling himself Psycho Mantis."

"That's a cool name." Kid Flash said, getting weird stares to which he shrugged, "Come on, it's got such a cool ring to it, like brought out of some epic anime movie."

"We have more important things happening, KF. For example, who died and made you our leader? Why should we take orders from you?" the Boy Wonder said as he turned to the assassin on the last sentences.

"Because I know their secret entrance."

XXXXXX

Back at Kobra's HQ, one of the many cultists shivered. "Damn it, our troops at the coast haven't replied. If that Fox is here… Ugh, Lord Kobra doesn't pay enough. Heroes are okay, they don't kill, but that monster the Light made is another far scarier story." He then noted something, "What are those cardboard boxes doing there?" he asked, looking at them intently, before shrugging, "Meh, no skin of my nose." The cultist said before walking off to take a break and try to calm down a bit.

"I can't believe this is actually working." Kaldur said in sheer disbelief as he and Robin stepped up and followed the boxes in front of them.

"_I'm turning on our mental link, you guys read me_?" Megan asked as she and Supergirl walked forward with Wally behind them.

"_Loud and clear, gorgeous._" The speedster said before turning to the G-Gnome on his shoulder, "_Is it working with you, um… Miss Wolf?_"

"_Why did I let Fox talk me into this?_" the woman groaned in her office as she prepared herself. As she typed furiously, she found something, "_Seems that their security's letting in something big. It seems the merchandise is about to be moved._"

"_Ok, we'll follow Fox's plan but improvise from here._" Aqualad said as the team moved out of sight and into the shadows, "_Kid Flash, you and Robin got the computer room to help Wolf hack her way in the security systems. Miss Martian, you'll have to follow Fox, but if you see anything suspicious or important, let us know. Supergirl and I will split to find out what are Kobra and his men doing_."

Wolf nodded, "_And Fox will take care of Psycho Mantis and any heavy-hitter who arrives for tonight's show. And you, Miss Martian, you better make sure that nutjob doesn't mess with Fox's head._"

Megan nodded, mostly to calm herself, "_That's gonna be tough, Fox didn't exactly allow me to get any information on him. Is what Psycho Mantis saw really that dangerous?_"

Alina forced a sweet tone to her voice, a tone that would've made Dolores Umbridge from the Harry Potter books proud, "_Honey, if that information is given to the world, I'll hunt down every single one of you and ruin your lives. Fox's not the only one with an upper card on you heroes. If my partner's going down, I'll make sure all of you regret ever being born, starting by telling all your dirty little secrets to the nation, and that's not even the beginning._"

The team could feel the woman's murderous intent through the link as she said those words. There was a cold sensation running down their spines as they realized why Fox worked with her, she was just as scary. Speak of the devil, the assassin turned off his stealth camouflage and appeared above them, crouching over a large steel crate as he looked down. He had his helmet on and his katana sheathed but tightly held close to his body with his left hand.

"I told you." Fox whispered, "Trust in the box, it is your ally and refuge on the battlefield." He then extended his hand to Robin, who groaned as he pulled out a five dollar bill and gave it to the assassin. Fox pocketed the money and nodded to Megan, who nodded back before turning invisible. Why did the Martian girl turn invisible just now? Because Fox wanted to teach her the magic of hiding in a box, in order to keep Wally's flirting to a minimum if he tried to get in the same box as one of the girls. Said speedster sighed as he and Robin grabbed one of the boxes and walked to the security room while Kaldur and Kara grabbed one box each and went their separate ways.

The redhead boy sighed in defeat, "_You know, I'd be more comfortable if one of the girls made me company. The boxes may be quite spacious, but this is a closeness better appreciated with a lady._"

"_You know we all can hear you, right?_" Alina asked as the G-Gnome turned to look curiously at the Flash's protégé. That's the day Kid Flash learned face-planting.

The duo made their way silently upstairs, until Wally moved a bit too fast. "Who's there?" a cultist in front of the computers asked as he got up after seeing some movement from the corner of his eye. The duo fell silently to their knees and didn't move while trying to be as silently as possible. The guard stood up from his seat and walked around the room, before watching the box's corners sticking into the doorframe. He scratched his head and walked to it, "Who'd be stupid enough to leave this box here-"

And that's all he said before two pairs of arms grabbed his ankles and pulled, making hi fall on his back. The guard then felt a yank, and before he could scream the box "ate" him as the dup inside started to beat the snot out of him. The box shook violently as the dynamic duo beat the guard, it even bounced before they were done. A second later the two finally stepped out of the box, leaving the guard inside while the Boy Wonder started to type in the computer. The G-Gnome on Wally's shoulder jumped on the desk and gave Alina the image she needed to start working on cracking the security along the avian hero.

"Uh-oh." Both Robin and Wolf said in unison.

"That's never good." Wally said as he dragged in the guard in the box to hide him beneath another desk.

"Remember that incident at Cadmus, when Desmond mutated into a large monster, right before that giant robot drilled his guts out?" the Boy Wonder asked as he showed his partner the images in the screen of several chemicals being merged together, "Guess what we found."

"_And, to put the piss icing on the shit cake, they've made it far stronger thanks to not only Kobra, but someone else._" Alina said with dread as she typed her way in, before the color drained from her face, "_N-No way… They…_"

"_What is it?_" both boys asked.

"_A war! They plan on using this to declare war on you!_" the woman said, double-checking everything to see if she was being deceived.

Robin's mind was officially not whelmed, not whelmed at all, "You mean… a war against the Justice League?"

"_No, a war against all the heroes in the world. A war so no human has a savior. But… what is this?!_" she roared, seeing data and data but not getting any of it, "_It keeps on talking about the Light, about wars not only happening now but even about the past. It's just a historical file on wars and their economy. Wait, I seem to be getting some names… Some group allied with this Light. They're… FOXHOUND, Dead Cell and…._"

The computers shut off immediately, "What happened?!" Robin shouted as he tried to recover the data, only to find computers completely blank.

Suddenly, an alarm blared.

XXXXXX

A skinny hand pulled itself from the alarm lever when its owner found the security room's guard losing his consciousness. He didn't make haste, however, as he wanted to have Fox following him for this battle.

"Did you really think that girl's mental link would be of help, Fox?" Psycho Mantis asked as he and Fox stood on one of the catwalks in the storage, both deactivating their stealth camouflage as did Megan. Both had followed him, thinking that the man hadn't noticed their presence. "I must admit, you've reinforced your mind rather well, now I can't unleash what you hide." He raised a hand, and several crates shot skywards, flying around the psychic masked man. "Nothing a little pain can't solve."

"Why are you so intent on unleashing that monster?" he asked while aiming his sword at the scrawny man, "You should know that once he's loose, you're most likely to die."

Psycho Mantis chuckled bitterly, "Even so, it's a small sacrifice for my main goal. Do you know why I joined this? It's because I wanted to kill as many people as possible." And with a simple swift motion the crates flew at the assassin, he had been about to cut them in half, only to watch as they stopped midair. Psycho Mantis watched in shock and then in irritation as he tried to move the crates forward.

Megan grunted a bit as she held her hands up, trying to stop the attack, "You may have powerful psycho-kinesis and telepathy, but I'm not going to let you harm Fox." She said with determination in her eyes, glaring at the skeletal man.

Psycho Mantis chuckled, "Oh, don't worry about Fox fighting me, little girl. You should be worried about the people coming to get Kobra's new weapon."

XXXXXX

Flying towards the fortress Sportsmaster shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't like his companion for this mission, not one bit. It wasn't because the guy was a serious sadist with issues on making people fear him and feel the greatest of suffering, on contraire, he kind of respected that. The deal with this guy was… something he wished to forget.

"Hmm… Can you sense it?" the large masked criminal's partner asked with glee in his Romanian voice, "There's blood in the air. But just one person who seems to be bathed in too much of it…" the excitement in the man was bordering sexual.

Sportsmaster shivered as he looked at his companion. A tall man with long black hair slicked back, a small beard and with a slim but strongly built figure. The man was also very pleased with himself: he wore no shirt, just an opened trench-coat that he tended to let go of when in the middle of battle, a pair of pants, boots and a long hunting knife strapped to his hips… and right before his crotch. This guy seemed to enjoy his sensuality to levels far too over the top.

The man's name was Vamp, and the name was because the Romanian knife wizard was open to a lot of things the blond criminal didn't want to know about.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Sorry for the short chapter and lack of a fight scene. I wanted to update soon, but to end this arc would have needed a lot more time with what I have in mind, not to mention some lengthy fight scenes with Naruto and the team against the Metal Gear bosses and the members of the Light. That'll be sorted out in the next chapter as well as Naruto dealing with the twisted chaos loving demon living in his head, a sociopathic homicidal psychic with lots of hatred for every human being, and an immortal bloodsucking bisexual man. Now be honest, out of the three, which one do you think will fuck the most with everyone's heads?**

**-OMAKE-**

Still dirty

Fox had finally lost the chopper by taking extreme measures. After running through Las Vegas' streets while Jade covered both of them as best she could with only the bed sheets, he had to find a way to escape without any civilian dying from a stray bullet. So, here he was, in a "heroic" escape, holding Jade closer as the girl looked rather green and his feet felt… dirty, just too dirty to describe. He may have been walking on a concrete path that seemed clean, but the smell and the sight made him feel the need to scrub his soles like there was no tomorrow. On the bright side, a little tour through the sewers never hurt anybody escaping from a criminal with a military helicopter armed to the teeth.

Fortunately, the stench was somehow taking out their hangover. Or maybe they were still suffering the secondary effects of their drinking knight and the smell of the worst of the worst in Las Vegas created much more pain to levels they weren't able to register at all. Whatever the case, they didn't feel like thinking. But the cat girl did want to make some questions, after all that ring in her finger and the police cap still on her head left a lot of things she needed to know.

"So, do you remember anything about last night? Aside from some douchebag in a chopper trying to make bloody ribbons out of us."

"Just that it was the first night I had an alcoholic drink. Guess it may as well be the last one."

"Same here." Jade said with a low sigh, before holding herself close to him, keeping the bed sheets still covering both of them while making sure they weren't stained by… things she didn't want to know what they were or had been. And then, to make her more uncomfortable despite the warm pair of arms gently cradling her, the silence became too awkward. For her at least the atmosphere seemed as awkward as knowing her virginity was gone, her father chased her with a chopper and she had gotten married with a total stranger that was a killer of criminals would be.

"Do you have a name, Miss?" he asked out of the blue. He wanted to help this girl, and she seemed uncomfortable, and since they were in this together he at least would like to have her name.

"Jade, Jade Nguyen." She said while trying to calm herself a bit.

"Are you from the East?" he asked, a bit curious about the name. Sure, she had some Asian features, but one was never too sure. He was supposedly Japanese and looked more American than Uncle Sam.

"I'm American, but I lived in Europe for a while… What about you, Mister Crime Assassin?"

"Name's Naito Daisuke." He quickly lied with one of his many aliases to get past danger. "Japanese through and through, but I moved to the States and started to train in the job that got us here… Sorry for that."

"Don't be." She said, feeling kinda calm as she said that, "This kind of shitty life has been following me since I was born. I think it's in my veins or something."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, told you not to be. Sheesh, it's also my fault for not saying no…" She said with a small huff. This guy was actually very kind despite the monotone, which made her feel a bit bad when abusing his kindness like this. She groaned, "Just find an exit, and when we're out let's look for some decent clothing… and some cologne." She preferred a shower, but right now she couldn't get any luxuries. Some deodorant would suffice, though. It seemed that last night her and this Naito had gone at it for… well, a lot. It wasn't easy to tire her out, but the sweat said their activities lasted a long time. She blushed at the thought and pulled down the police cap to hide her face.

After getting out of the sewers, and dashing past the rather empty streets of a small shopping district, both thanked the lack of people around them. It seemed Las Vegas was good for staying up all night, not so much on the morning, though it was still very early and some police patrol cars had to be evaded when the cops went to search for the hotel incident with the armed helicopter. The two had made their way into the back of one of the stores. Fox, even if it went against his strong morals, busted the door open with a kick. It wasn't that the store had bad security that an alarm wasn't set, it was because the door was made of very thick steel and had several locks in it.

Moments later, the duo of escapees had found a toolbox in the shop to get the handcuffs off, which allowed them to get some new clothes. Jade admired her new clothes in the mirror: a sleeveless olive green dress with a short skirt, black knee-length pants, and green sneakers. Fox wore a suit, but a more casual one than last night; he had on black slacks, an orange polo shirt, a black sports coat and simple black shoes.

Both stepped out of the shop, decided to part ways. Fox let a note with his phone number so the owner could be paid for the clothes and damages, so his only priority was to get as far away from Cheshire as possible to keep her safe from the man he thought was targeting her to get to him. Jade also wanted to get as far away from him as possible, mainly to avoid having Fox knowing who she really was and thus getting a free ticket to the afterlife. But just as both were about to say a thing, something strange happened.

"You two, stop right there!" a police officer shouted as he and his partner aimed their guns at the two, "You're under arrest as suspects for the kidnapping of three baby tigers and the theft of a patrol car!"

They looked at each other for a split second, before the blond grabbed the girl and jumped over the patrol and started to run off again. Fox could only hope that the saying "What happens in Las Vegas stays in Las Vegas" were true once this was all over.

**XXXXXX**

**Well, there it goes. To be honest myself, I make the Omakes as I go for the sake of fun, only the Omake in chapter six was made for the sake of explaining Naruto's back-story, this one is more for the laughs of yours truly and to have Cheshire and Naruto having the most ridiculous conversations when meeting.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	10. Chapter 10

I OWN NOTHING, so out of personal respect for those readers who got this far, I'll be kind and give you guys some info for those of you with questions and doubts:

-**Metal Gear**: Created by Hal "Otacon" Emmerich, this bipedal tank with the codename "REX" was built with FOXHOUND as the supervisors using American money to create a walking, nuke launching weapon able to withstand rockets. However, the actions and motivations of the FOXHOUND team prove to be far too shady.

**FOXHOUND** - **Psycho Mantis**: A Russian man who was hated by his father due to the psychic's mother dying on the sociopath's birth. Due to his ability to read every single mind around him, he's become cynical and hateful of the way humans act. His more than obvious repulsion of the sexual act was created because of seeing the same wish in every mind he entered: to have sex. He even saw his own father's mind, plagued with the thought of killing him, so Psycho Mantis killed him and then burned his own village. He was later recruited by FOXHOUND and joined them with the sole purpose of killing as much people as he could.

**Dead Cell **- **Vamp**: Due to a bombing in which he ended up trapped in a church surrounded by the bodies of his dead family, this Romanian man had to survive by drinking the blood of his relatives when he was a child. However, his nickname doesn't come from being half-vampire in antics. He may jump far higher than a normal man, walk on walls, run over water, have a love for fresh blood of terrified targets and enemies, and be un-killable even if he's shot in the head, stabbed or bombed. His nickname comes because of his own sexual desire to play for both teams. He's currently a lover to one of his teammates, Fortune.

**XXXXXX**

Death to the past

Fox already knew he'd have to face this lunatic, but doing so with the promise of not killing everyone was going to be hard. However, he could subdue Psycho Mantis and make sure he kept his mouth shut one way or another even if he had to rip his jaw off or do a lobotomy with a chainsaw. Fox simply ran at the man while crates flew at him, doing so as he kept his H.F. blade sheathed at his side ready for a quick draw. Megan helped him by trying to counter Mantis' psychic powers with her own. The masked sociopath soon got mad of the interfering girl.

"Out of my way, little bitch!" the scrawny man shouted as he raised his hand and a fire ball appeared from his palm, flying at Megan.

Being weak to extreme heat and barely missing the fireball by using her own psychic abilities to make an invisible shield, Megan soon felt weakened by the closeness. Fox growled as he jumped over a crate and used the impulse to dash at the psychic man. Mantis hovered backwards but Fox unleashed his new blade fast enough to cut the air. The psychic instantly raised his hands and used all of his mental power to try to counter Fox's brute force and speed combined in a slash that would've cut metal like a knife would to hot butter.

The ninja and the sociopath grunted as they tried to move the blade towards the other. Mantis saw his chance to make a jab, "Protective, aren't you, Fox? Why, is it the guilt of being a failure? Of watching everyone around you die just because you were too weak to do a thing?" The anger in the assassin made him see red for a moment. He jumped over his own blade, still holding it, and spun around midair to deliver a powerful axe-kick on Psycho Mantis. Sadly, the psychic push had thrown his aim a bit off and instead of landing the kick on Mantis' head, it had landed on his shoulder, managing to dislocate the arm. "Argh! You little shit!" Mantis cried as he held his limping arm from its dislocated shoulder while the soldier landed harmoniously before him, H.F. sword sheathed.

However, a cold glare that could be seen from small eyeholes in Fox's mask was more than enough to let know Mantis that the assassin wouldn't hold back. In a blur of speed, Fox was instantly before Mantis and had his katana sheathed. A simple technique from Iaido, to withdraw a sword and instantly sheathe it back, something Mantis would have laughed if humans thought they could do something like that… But somehow, just in the same fraction of second that Fox had unleashed his blade with all his fury, he had also sheathed it. Time seemed to stop, in just an instant in which all of the psychic man's body felt limp, before he was blasted back by a powerful shockwave with a large gash on his torso! He looked again into the eyes of the assassin before him, in just a few seconds he had dislocated his arm and ruined his coat with a large gash on his chest.

"A failure's the one cutting you, funny man. Where are your funny comments now?" the assassin said with no emotion in his voice, but the low level of a growl made it clear he wanted all of Psycho Mantis' blood painting the whole storage.

However, rather than being terrified, Mantis… laughed, "Hehehe… Yeah, now this is what I call a fight…Hahahahaha! Well done, Fox!" the psychic cried as he floated up, using his mental abilities to put his arm back in its place while sucking up the pain. He grabbed his large coat and threw it down, showing he had on a simple skin-tight vest covered in leather belts and biceps-length leather gloves just as tight. With the way he seemed to enjoy the pain, one could easily call him a masochist and the outfit would fit perfectly. "Now… show me what it is that makes you go in a world as useless as this!"

The madman roared as he threw his arms to his sides, more crates flying up before he lit them on fire. Down below the cult tried to get in on the fight between the two killers; however, Fox had been smart enough to ask for help from his sort-of-friends. He couldn't really say they were friends with how much he and three of them disliked each other.

Kobra growled as he watched the fight going on. A Kryptonian girl using her indestructible skin to her advantage as well as her flight and strength to punch out any cultist with automatic rifles or anything of the sort while being careful of heavy projectiles like bazookas. An Atlantian boy using finesse, water manipulation and an electrifying touch to take down as many opponents as he could in short and medium range. There was a speedster zipping past all of the firing cultists, taking out their weapons before turning back and knock them out with a punch at the speed of sound. And there was a clever little sneak around who was pulling trap after trap on the less alert goons while using the distraction of his friends and the fight going on the roofs.

"Mammoth, Shimmer, I want those kids' heads in a platter for breakfast. The rest of you, make sure the cargo is safe for Sportsmaster, FOXHOUND and Dead Cell." The cult leader said as he took off his cloak and ran to get in the fight, seeing how much of a fight Fox was giving psycho Mantis he knew the assassin would have to be taken care of immediately. However, just as he was about to run, a simple hand stopped him from doing so, and a man with a delighted grin aimed at the fight going on the factory spoke softly to him.

"The cargo is more important than a few kids."

Kobra and the others were shocked to see Vamp appear before them. He didn't make a sound, he just simply seemed to appear out of nowhere. The Romanian man moved his hand across his chest and down to his crotch to grab the knife before his groin... No, not THAT knife, the one used to hunt and skin animals. The simple presence of this man made people around him feel uncomfortable with how over-sexualized he was.

XXXXXX

Sportsmaster looked in shock from his seat at the opened gate of the chopper. He had seen a half-naked man in a coat jump down eighty foot above the ground, land without a scratch and then run over trees and jumping from one to another with a delighted grin of pleasure at speeds surpassing the flying machine and without making a sound. However, he felt relieved… At least Vamp wouldn't make him feel uncomfortable with how he looked at him, or more precisely, at his neck.

XXXXXX

Kobra and his lackeys watched as Vamp charged in to join the fray. The cultist leader sent his minions with the knife wizard while he stayed behind. The heroes would prove to be a pain, so he better be prepared, and he just felt uneasy when that bearded man appeared. Besides, someone else had arrived.

"Boy Wonder, I didn't think you'd be the first one to get here." He said as Robin appeared with a large, cocky smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Alina was shouting through the imp in the kid's shoulder, "_Kid, that guy's one of the most wanted villains in the world for a reason! You're out of your league here! Just ask someone for help, damn it!_"

However, Robin had other plans, "_No can do. What of the cargo? Do you want these guys to have a hand on something like the Blockbuster formula made twice as strong? Even if I have to fight him, it's best that someone can do at least something to stop it._"

Alina didn't want to admit it, but he was right. "_You idiot… Fine, be that way. Billy, get the others before you or bird boy are food for this reptile._" And the G-Gnome, named Billy by the blond assassin, jumped off the small hero's shoulders and raced to the factory.

XXXXXX

Inside the factory everything was an inferno. Crates and fireballs flew all around as Fox ran and jumped from place to place while Psycho Mantis flew around the entire building sending everything he could at the blond with Megan doing her best to find him an opening. Sadly for Fox, his wind chakra meant jack against fire, if he used it against the fire balls or the crates he'd be a smoldering pile of ash. However, he was grateful of his H.F. blade needing nothing but the supersonic vibrations of its blade to cut anything that stood in its path as well as wind chakra would… well, not as well but it was better than being burned to a crisp. Megan was busy using psychic blasts, like invisible pushes from the air, to both deflect the projectiles and blow the fire away from herself. Her race was weak against heat, and this was escalating quickly.

Fox saw this and the ruckus down below, "You need to help your friends." He said after jumping away from another burning crate and landing beside her in a crouched position, his katana held before his face in an inverted hold. "I can take care of him while you help them, there are more soldiers coming and this is just one guy." He said, in case she were about to get worried about him. "That and this bastard's using fire to weaken you." He added as a last measure before turning to her.

Miss Martian reluctantly nodded and vanished from sight by turning invisible. Now it was just Fox and Mantis, the psychic cackling madly, "Is it wise to let your only useful ally leave you to your luck, Fox?" he aimed a hand at him, "Did you forget how I can see into your mind? Well, a little demonstration is in order…"

He raised his hand, eagerly waiting to face off against the Juubi and unleash the demon in Fox… Only to find a voice giggling at him, and oddly familiar, feminine voice, "_Got'cha!_" Mantis watched in horror, in the last moments of his outer-consciousness, how a smirk formed in Fox's mask before it morphed into Megan's face. And beside her reappeared Megan, or rather Fox, as a cloud of smoke appeared in an instant before it showed the blond assassin.

"Argh… You bitch!" Mantis cursed, before his eyes behind his mask went blank.

Megan, with the last of her consciousness, spoke to Fox, "Now you go help my friends… I promise to make sure he never unleashes chaos and death."

"Be careful." Fox said, allowing himself a bit of emotion before jumping down. Megan nodded with a small smile before preparing herself to fight Mantis in a mental battle.

XXXXXX

As Kaldur covered from firepower, he watched a certain small creature running at him before latching onto his shoulder, "_Hey, tried to reach you but it seems Megan's already doing her part of the plan. I need one of you to go and help bird boy. He's out at the heliport facing Kobra to delay the cargo._" The aquatic soldier nodded before raising a finger, asking silently for just a moment, before he jumped up at the sound of goons reloading and unleashed his Water Bearers in dual whips to knock them out.

"Supergirl, Kid Flash, Fox, two of you need to stay here to help guard Miss Martian and the other has to go help Robin deal with Kobra! He's trying to delay the cargo!" The Atlantean shouted as he got ready for battle, and at the same time Fox dropped besides him, taking the typical samurai stance: blade forward, both hands gripping it tightly and a look of stoic righteousness capable of making cultists shit their pants despite the mask hiding his face, the eyes and their glare on the other hand were at Bat-Glare levels.

Fox spoke up as he noticed the new presences of more soldiers and something more, "Little tip, don't hold back. We need to keep Miss Martian safe while she's dealing with Psycho Mantis. If something happens to her..." and there he stopped, he didn't know what to say. He didn't know about the girl, but if she was hurt because of him he wouldn't be able to forgive himself, and he knew the risks of Mantis unleashing the Juubi, not to mention what he could do to Megan. Guilt brought some rage into his blade as he got ready for the incoming wave.

The group rounded around the cat walk where Megan was, they were at the bottom floor but the chaos, destruction and mayhem had cut off any other ways to access where Megan dealt with the masked psychic madman. Sooner than later a loud crashing noise alerted them of Mammoth landing before them, grinning widely as he approached them with Shimmer by his side.

Wally smirked, "Well, this should be easy? So… who gets to kick who's ass?"

"Beautiful muscles." Vamp said as he stepped forward with a calculative gaze aimed at the now nervous redhead.

"Uh… th-thanks…?" the boy replied awkwardly. And before anyone could reply Vamp ran at them, taking off his coat and throwing it at the team. Fox responded by charging forward and slashing where the coat and where he thought Vamp was. While he sliced the large piece of cloth in half, he missed the Romanian man who had jumped over him and landed besides Kid Flash. At the way he was being held close to the now smiling long haired man, Wally couldn't help but let out a very disgusted, "Ew!"

Vamp opened his mouth, a cold breath escaping his lips as he brought his large fangs down on the speedster's neck, only to be forced to retreat when Fox almost sliced his face off. Vamp flipped backwards while Kid Flash shuddered in disgust, feeling unclean. The vampire smirked as he felt the blood dripping from his right cheek as he looked at Fox in a, dare someone say it, admiring manner. "Interesting… Your muscles are different than the boy's. The way you move, the way you act…You are Fox, aren't you?"

"Who wants to know?" the assassin replied as he got ready for battle.

The man smiled more. "Your reputation precedes you, even the way your body moves is hard to predict… Not to mention, that delightful smell of death oozing from you, almost calling for the vultures to pick the remains of your victims. Your whole body doesn't even seem capable of expressing all of that power, yet there it is, waiting to take more and more lives..."

"I asked you a question." Fox almost barked.

The man finally answered, "My name is Vamp. I shall die as many times necessary just to get your blood…" He delightfully licked his bleeding cheek with an abnormally long tongue, making every single male feel uneasy while Shimmer, Supergirl and Alina blushed.

Fox, having little to no fear after being molded to be the ultimate killing machine, thanked being strong-minded enough to speak up despite this unnerving sight, "I will fight this guy; Supergirl, you take care of the big guy; Kid Flash, the soldiers; Aqualad, you go help Robin."

"No complains here." both Aqualad and Kid Flash replied.

The four shot off like bullets. Fox jumped up with his katana in both hands above his head to bring it down on the smirking Vamp who had his hands on his slowly unsheathing knife. Supergirl flew at mammoth who delivered a powerful hook at her, she stood her ground and blocked it with both her arms crossed, thought creating a crater when her feet hit the ground. Kid Flash instantly vanished as he was about to hit the cultists, they looked all around for any sign of him only to find the speedster throwing himself on the ground, skidding towards them at high speeds with his feet flying at them like a batter trying to steal a base, the kick and its speed ended up sending the soldiers flying away. Kaldur used his water shields as a way to dash and jump around and over the cultists to get out of the building and find the Boy Wonder, whose grunts of pain were clearly showing that he wasn't fairing well against someone with far more martial arts expertise under his belt.

Things started to heat up from there as Vamp evaded the blow after reading Fox's movements by leaning to one side. The bearded man smirked as he crouched and slashed at the blond to get at his neck. Naruto was forced to jump backwards with a flip when he noticed the force behind the slash, more than enough to cut through air. The assassin got once again into a crouching position with his katana held in an inverted position while Vamp smirked and did something that truly unnerved the demon container. The knife wizard moved his knife to his uncovered chest and made a large, deep gash on it with a calm smile. The blood covered his chest and easily made its way down in a grotesque, bloody waterfall.

"Just one, just one is all I need tonight, Fox." He said with a cold breath escaping his lips.

It didn't take a genius for Fox to understand he meant a life, the assassin's life. Fox didn't take any chances and charged forward, and in a swift motion took off his coat, showing off his exoskeleton covering his entire torso. He threw the piece of cloth at Vamp's face, copying the man's trick from before but with a twist. Just as Vamp moved the coat away and lunged to where he thought Fox would be, several throwing knives found themselves burrowed deep into his chest before Fox appeared and landed a flying kick to his chest. But just as his armored foot connected with Vamp, the assassin flipped backwards and delivered a powerful slash across the man's chest, making a cross with the other slash that the bearded man inflicted on himself.

Fox picked up his coat, put it back on in a slit second and got ready to fight along the others, but there was that unnerving feeling that made him wait, "That was easy. That was too easy." He said, as if expecting Vamp to give an answer.

"Sorry about that." Vamp replied, opening his eyes as his body lifted up like some Michael Jackson dancing move, "I wasn't expecting you to be so forward… But I must say…" he took a pause to run a thumb across his chest, covering it in his blood before taking a lick, "It was a pleasant surprise."

"S-Sir, are you ok?!" one of the cultists asked in shock after seeing the vampire raise from a sure kill.

Vamp didn't reply with words, he dashed at the cultist and with his knife still in hand sliced his throat wide open before the man could even blink or react in any way. Vamp had moved faster than the cultist could have comprehended anything before his bleeding neck was grabbed in a powerful choke, making sure to lean his head back to open the wound some more for the now smirking man who licked his lips. The cultists, the hero team, the scientist, the Genomorph and Fox were disgusted by what they saw next. Vamp sunk his large fangs on the cultist's open wound and began to suck on his blood, taking loud, big gulps from the now dead man's wide opened throat.

Once done, Vamp let the now dried up corpse fall before using once again his long tongue to lick his bloody lips clean. But what made Fox worry was that Vamp's wounds were starting to heal, he could only guess if it was from the blood he just drank or some ridiculous healing factor someone cooked for him, either way this guy would prove to be hard to kill. "Let's make that two, Fox." He then ran at the blond, who ran at him before doing a ninety degree turn to start circling around the man once both came to a halt.

"What the Hell are you?" as the two took slow steps around each other, the assassin not taking his eyes out of this monster in man's flesh.

Vamp took three throwing knives of his own while keeping his hunting knife aimed at the blond, "I am the same as you, someone who hungers for the blood of those who ruined our lives… I can tell, Fox, by your smell, the way you move, the blood on your hands… You enjoy killing."

"I kill monsters that ruin the lives of others; I don't prey on people who never harmed an innocent." Fox growled, his temper with Mantis had already slipped, and this guy wasn't helping.

They were soon interrupted by a loud yelp from Mammoth which forced both to jump up to a pile of crates while the over-muscular mutant flew after a very angry Supergirl punched him right in the kisser. As Mammoth laid unconscious the Daughter of Krypton flew at the knife master. Vamp threw six knives at her, but watched as they simply bounced off her skin. However, he could still read her moves just as any human's, despite her immense strength and superhuman speed, Vamp was at a whole other level when it was about skill. The man simply seemed to instantly have changed stances, one moment he was crouched after throwing the knives, the next he was spinning beside her like some ballerina. Kara turned around and tired to kick the vampire, but just like before he had instantly changed stances, now on another side of the piles of crates and with his body leaning forward as if he were bowing to her.

Vamp grinned, "Lovely lady you have for company, Fox…"

Kara glared at him, "I owe him my life, so I will fight you and anyone else who wants to harm him."

The vampire looked at her, examining the girl, "Strong in power and character, too, but with a shade of sorrow… She reminds me of my Queen." Suddenly, the sound of a chopper reached their ears, making the vampire curse under his breath, "It seems our little fight will have to wait for another day." He ran at the ledge and then jumped from wall to wall, but Fox instantly gave him chase.

"You won't escape!" the assassin shouted as he managed to cut the vampire's way to the heliport. Vamp grinned as he jumped to the ground and started to run with Fox following him in a circle. The two instantly stopped before drawing out their weapons and charging.

Vamp threw three knives simultaneously and just as he expected it, Fox deflected them and moved in for a certain kill move. The vampire was ready to dash to his right when seeing the blade coming close to him, only to wince in pain when a small, gentle but powerful hand landed a solid left hook on his side with the force of a rhino. It was Supergirl! She had just taken Fox's place in an instant, making the vampire's read completely useless. He sucked up the pain and watched for her next move as she flew at him, only for Fox to take her place and deliver a powerful slash across the vampire's chest, drawing more blood.

"You're right, she's a lovely company." Fox said as he charged, leaving Vamp now confused. Should he move? No, he could swap places with that girl again, but what if this was a bluff?

In a moment of despair Vamp lunged at him, and felt the satisfaction of stabbing Fox in the gut… Only to see with a cloud of smoke that he had stabbed a log. He wondered for a split second where the fuck did the piece of wood come from, before the sound of footsteps at his side snapped his head to look at the orb of blue ethereal energy in Fox's right hand. Vamp watched in disbelief as the blond slammed the orb of pure energy into his chest with a loud yell of rage and power.

Outside the factory, at the heliport, a bruised Robin and a recently arrived Aqualad were giving it their all against the self-entitled god who just kept on avoiding their moves and countering. Their fight was instantly stopped when a blast of power destroyed one of the storage building's walls and from it Vamp flew out, being pummeled all the way by a large blue orb of spiraling energy.

Vamp laid on the ground, defeated and unmoving with a large piece of the debris lodged in his chest, a sharp piece of the metallic wall was embedded into his heart, making him seem like a real vampire with how life seemed to no longer be in him.

Robin was shocked when Fox appeared, "You said you wouldn't kill anyone!"

"I don't think he's dead yet." Fox replied as he got his H.F. sword ready for any sudden movement from the 'corpse'.

"Very observant, Fox." Vamp said with a chuckle as he grabbed the large piece of debris in his chest and effortlessly pulled it out. "You're a certifiable grim reaper."

"And you're a certifiable monster in more ways than one. You just can't stay dead, can you?" the assassin replied as he got ready into a samurai stance for another round, "Guess I'll start by cutting off your head this time."

"What the Hell?" both Robin and Kobra asked.

"Robin, how much do you believe in vampires?" Kaldur asked rhetorically.

And just as the swordsman and the vampire were about to try to get rid of the other's neck, the ground shook. It was soft at first, before a powerful invisible force seemed to pound the entire place. Everyone fell down, and all around them trees started to fly off into the skies by the same invisible force that was causing all of this. It wasn't when crates flew out of the factory and that the entire building started to float up into the night's sky that everyone realized that something very, very bad was happening to one of the two psychics.

The heroes and the assassin looked at each other before nodding and running back to the factory. Megan's safety mattered more than stopping the cargo. Vamp and Kobra made no attempt to follow them, the former because of curiosity of what would happen to the assassin, the latter because he had to do his job.

XXXXXX

Inside the factory, everything was chaos. Wind blew like a storm had broke in, people and crates flew all around and in between all the chaos Miss Martian and Psycho Mantis hovered in the middle while everything spun around them like they were the eye of the tornado.

"Someone please turn on the gravity!" Wally cried as he moved his arms and legs around like a chimpanzee trying to grab something to latch to.

"What the Hell happened?" Robin asked as he set foot in, but as soon as he entered the factory he was caught in the vortex of psychic power.

The speedster rolled his eyes, "That's what happened! Now, if you have some trick in your Robin-Belt to get us down, now would be the time! Please, I'm actually getting sick."

Robin replied by grabbing his grappling gun and shooting at his friend, lassoing him and pulling him close before aiming once again to a column from the catwalk so both could stop spinning around. He then looked at Megan and Mantis, "Someone needs to stop them, if they keep this up, who knows what could happen!"

Fox growled, this was his fault: he asked Megan to face Mantis for him, he had convinced the girl to face an unknown danger just so his ass was safe. He knew Martians were strong in the psychic department, and he wanted to believe that a relative of Martian Manhunter would be no exception. Hell, he saw this girl fight, and she was good. But if she got hurt, if Mantis did something horrible to her…

Before anyone could stop him, Fox jumped at the duo without even thinking. He tried to get to Mantis and kill the sociopath, even if he broke his promise it would be for Megan's sake. However, the vortex was far more powerful where those two hovered above the ground. The assassin ended up having to grab Megan before he was thrown out. And the instant he touched her, everything calmed. Cultists and crates fell down, the whole place grew deadly silent, and the trio in the air slowly floated down. However, their eyes were still blank, and Fox was with them.

Everything had changed. The factory was gone, replaced by an all too familiar place.

His village.

However, he knew, it wasn't real. There was no laughter, there were no people walking around with the only worry being tomorrow and how they would enjoy it. His village was gone, instead of tall, proud buildings there should be charbroiled wood. No tree or flower should be on the soil, only dry dirt depraved of life. However, here it was, looking exactly like it did when he was a kid.

"Fox?!" Megan cried as she stepped by his side.

"Damn it! We got pulled into his subconscious." Mantis cursed under his breath as he glared at the duo, "No matter, Fox. Your precious little friend may have given me a challenge, but it's only a matter of time before her mind breaks!" he lifted his hands and green lightning erupted from his palms before he shot a powerful lightning bolt at them.

"Oh no, you don't!" Megan roared as she lifted her hands and summoned a shield made of blue energy that protected both her and Fox from the blast.

"Annoying little bitch!" Mantis cursed as he glared at her. "Your Martian powers may be great, I'll admit that, but you shouldn't fight for him! It's people like him or me who end the lives of others. It's our job, our calling, our passion to kill as much as we can. And yet you defend a man who could kill you. Bah! I at least know how useless the whole human race is. Do you know what the meaning of life is? It's to simply exchange fluids and reproduce! All human minds have the same disgusting need to procreate… But not us… No, we are different. Do you even know anything about who or what he is?"

"I don't need to." Megan said defiantly, "I've seen his memories… He's kind, he's caring, and he fights to do what he thinks is right. I can't agree on his methods, but he isn't like you! All I can see in your eyes and in your thoughts is the desire to kill everyone, to kill as much people as you can even if it isn't at your hands… You're just a sick monster!" she screamed, really furious.

Fox didn't know whether she was defending him or defending her beliefs against Psycho Mantis, but he couldn't help but feel respect for this girl. He put his hand on the girl's shoulder as he walked towards the masked sociopath, "That's the difference between you and me, Mantis. If I hold out my hand as long as I can reach... I can still save someone. If I didn't do so, I'd regret it. That's why... That's why I can't lose to the likes of you!" he aimed his sword at the psychic man, "I will use my sword not for anger or revenge, but to protect those who bastards like you prey upon."

"Then you both will die with a clear conscience." Mantis threatened as he floated into the air and forced his own control over this mindscape. With a roar of power Mantis focused all of his psychic power into killing the two before him. His hands and then his whole body exploded with green lightning bolts flying all around and covering the memory of the village.

Megan raised her hands, focusing her own energy into a concentrated ball of blue psychic energy made visible because of the place they were in. Fox stood by her side, lifting his hand skywards and focusing his chakra into his palm, mindscape or not, he would not stand idly without giving a fight. He focused not only his normal chakra into his Rasengan, but also forced his wind chakra into the sphere, and soon the sphere of ethereal energy grew four curved blades that spun around the orb, like a shuriken made of wind.

"Together, Fox." Megan said as the three parties readied their attacks.

"I will turn you into vegetables!" Mantis roared as he shoved his hands forward and a powerful concentrated blast of green lighting was shot into a concentrated beam, like in Dragon Ball Z. Megan fired back her own beam of psychic energy while Fox swung his arm forward and threw his Rasenshuriken at Mantis.

The result was instantaneous, pure raw power exploded like a nuke and demolished the village. While the blast turned everything into dust it also sent the three fighters out of this mental stalemate.

Back in the real world, Mantis and Megan fell to their knees while Fox managed to use his sword as a staff to lift himself and the Martian up. The girl and the masked sociopath were both holding their heads in pain, and even with the mask one could see Fox having one eye closed due to the mental exhaustion he just went through for being in such a battle. The assassin was about to follow Psycho Mantis, but Megan stopped him.

Mantis growled at the assassin, "This isn't over, La Li Lu Le Lo!" the man's eyes widened behind his mask, "La Li Lu Le Lo… What the Fuck?!"

Megan grinned, "Sorry, but I won. You won't be able to say anything about Fox or related about him."

"How?! You're just a brat!" the man in the tight costume barked in pure rage.

She shook her head, "You're wrong… I've trained with my uncle, he's taught me much. And while I have a lot to learn, I'm no slouch either… That and you dared to threaten Fox, I wouldn't give up until you were at least permanently silenced… So I also… couldn't lose… to… you…" Megan fell unconscious on Fox's arms, she was far more exhausted than him and it showed, after all she had fought Mantis all this time.

Fox made the mental note to be the friendliest man on Earth to this girl. Mantis was the complete opposite and tried to reach for her, but the mental exhaustion got to him too like with the Martian. As soon as Mantis hit the floor, Vamp reappeared and grabbed him, carrying him on one shoulder.

He smiled softly at Fox, "Quite a performance, Fox… You fight me, and even the great Psycho Mantis, and you still live… I'd like to fight you, but I and Mantis are needed someplace else." He then raised a hand, asking for a moment, "But do not think we won't meet again, as I said, I may have orders to leave now with all this chaos and my original mission endangered. Make no mistake, once we meet again, I shall delight myself with your blood. But not now, you are exhausted, that psychic fight seems to have put quite the strain on you three… a pity. The more of a fight you could have given me, the better your blood would have tasted." He then turned to the heroes, "And maybe your blood will make quite a fine second meal."

The three males of the hero team shuddered, they felt unclean. Vamp took it as his cue to leave, by jumping into the shadows. The heroes tried to chase after him, but as soon as they pushed aside some of the foliage they found no trace of the vampire or his partner. Fox was too tired to follow after him, and he had Megan on his back. He gently lay down the girl and checked on her. So far she was fine, just as mentally exhausted as he was, the only reason he wasn't fainting being because he was too damn stubborn to stay down.

He had to admit one thing: up close, Megan's sleeping face was adorable.

But the thought died out the instant the sound of bodies hitting the ground reached his ears and he looked at his side, the boys were out with darts on their necks, but the snoring said clearly that these were tranquilizers. He looked to his side as a new figure appeared, holding up a green glowing all-too-familiar rock that was weakening Supergirl.

Fox looked up to the figure who did all this, only for his eyes to widen in shock behind his mask, "You!"

"Long time no see, Naruto."

"B-Boss!" the young assassin said, before everything turned black.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**Next chapter will be the start of one of the semi-filler arcs I mentioned, as Fox/Naruto and co. will be taken to meet some rather nasty individuals; the captured creator of Metal Gear, Otacon; the person who knocked the team out (who I think you Metal Gear fans know who it is)… and Naruto's wife!**

**And before anyone rambles on me, remember that the Metal Gear-verse here will be AU so it fits in this universe, and so we can see Naruto fighting the COBRA Unit along the team. Sorry, but my inner fan has had the fantasy of the DC heroes facing the Metal Gear bosses for a while.**

**Sorry if the chapter didn't end triumphantly or with Naruto killing a main villain, but don't worry, in the next original arc there will be a dead villain as well as some surprises.**

**-OMAKE-**

This makes no sense

Things had escalated quickly for the married couple of ninjas…

"The red wire, it's always the red wire!" Jade said as she fended off along three baby tigers in her ripped underwear against an army of yakuza while she and Fox stood atop a gigantic casino with a bomb in the assassin's hands.

(3 hours ago)

"So, the best place to start getting out of here might be the hotel." Jade said as she and Fox tried to blend in the multitude by sitting in a café after losing the cops. Fox looked at her with some doubt, so she elaborated, "Look, we got to Las Vegas by some mean, we could ask there if we had a car, and once we get it we just drive out of this place."

"Seems reasonable enough."

(Half an hour later)

"Please, take it! Just take it!" the clerk cried as he handed them the keys and then ran off, his uniform shredded. The couple looked at the car that was supposedly theirs. It was beautiful, a 1970 Mustang with a police themed paint job as well as the lights from a patrol car atop… and with three tiger cubs pawing at them while giving cute purrs at them. The tigers were named, judging by the names on their collars, Cheshire, Alice and Naru. Cheshire, the human, was terrified, but the moment Fox walked to them and petted one she wasn't sure if the tigers were real docile or she married some mythological being.

The duo looked at each other with questioning looks but shrugged. "I drive." Cheshire said and he made no comment, he didn't know how to drive in the first place. Fox took the back seat and sat with the tigers, who became rather playful and loving of him. The cubs also showed themselves loving of the feline woman if little Alice running to the front seat to lick the black haired young woman's face was any indication.

"So, what do we do with them?" Fox asked.

Cheshire shrugged and looked for any clues, only to find some papers, "It seems we bought these three little guys." She gave the papers to her husband, "And we used names we better not think about."

Naming oneself Biggie Dickson and Kitty Bowl Licker was on the list of reasons why he should never drink again. What was worse was that Fox's name was Kitty and Cheshire used the name Biggie when they signed those papers.

(An hour later)

"Shit!" Cheshire, the human woman, screamed as she moved the wheel violently to the side while their car was now filled with holes. Behind them was a helicopter of the police with several cars of men in suits with katanas after them.

"There you are, you bastard!" Sportsmaster's voice roared as he got in the way of the police chopper to have Fox's head all for himself.

'Naito' used this moment to make the remark, "I told you we should have used our fake names at that restaurant."

Jade snapped, "Like Hell would I let people call me Biggie Dickson!"

(Another hour later)

"So, if you bring me the money from my brother's brothel, not only will you get your babies back, but you won't paint the city red. My brother has the key to the vest, and if you take it off without it, well, mops will be needed." Said a corpulent, balding yakuza in his late fifties while his men held the three tiger cubs at gun point.

"Don't worry, babies, Mommy will be back." Jade said lovingly to the felines while Fox glared at the men tightening a vest covered in C-4 on his torso.

(Fifteen minutes later)

"Did you really have to slap him?!" Fox asked as he grabbed a katana and fought off some of the yakuza after him and Jade.

"He touched my ass and then tried to see me naked, the pervert!" Jade said as she tried to get her clothes on but was forced to dodge a shotgun blast.

(Present)

The two had run off to the top of the building, which turned out to be a large casino with the brothel of a family mafia who owned several of these places disguised as casinos for the really rich with girls for the most stinking rich. After some fumbling Fox had managed to get rid of the explosive vest after taking the key from the yakuza with a good and honest kick to the face, but the moment he took it off the timer started to reach zero rather fast. So, seeing as the yakuza planned to betray him from the start he tried to get out of this mess.

So, he and Cheshire drove with the police, the yakuza and Sportsmaster once again following them, forced their way to get the cubs back and Fox, at the top of a building, had the most desperate idea in his entire life.

"Every man for himself!" he shouted and threw the bomb at the yakuza before taking Jade and the three cubs in his arms and throwing himself down thirty stories of casinos and hotel rooms. "Why did I marry you?!" Jade screamed as she held herself tighter to him while the bomb took down a good part of the roof.

(Back at Fox's HQ)

"And that's why I forgot your birthday present." The smoldering assassin said to his partner, whose eye twitched. If it weren't for the news already having said such events happened, she'd think it was a joke.

"I… I'm gonna get me a drink." Was all Alina said before retiring for the day.

**XXXXXX**

**And done, don't you love it when OMAKE's come together to make sense? Oh wait, I never intended it to make sense. Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed but it was intentional as I wanted to make it go with a bang, no pun intended. That and it's time Naruto and Jade met face to face and tried to clear some things out, like why are they both killers and why is Jade holding the custody of their three baby tigers.**

**Swordslinger out!**


End file.
